The Detention From Hell
by Otaku Amanda
Summary: The Sequel to “Happy Halloween, uh… no Wait! Christmas!”. The adventure is only just beginning as Yugi and the gang are trapped at school with a dastardly Axe-Murder! Will the gang be able uncover the mystery that is, “The Axe-Murderer”
1. Default Chapter

****

Otaku Amanda: Hey guys! Long time no see! How are ya? Really.. Wow.. Hmm… I have no idea what your saying or even if your saying anything because I can't see or hear you.

Yami Amanda: THE MADNESS RETURNS! 

Otaku Amanda: For those of you who are to lazy to read "Happy, uh Halloween? No wait! Christmas!" …. or those of you with sort term memories, here's a summery of HUHNWC! I wanted to do this in song and dance but I realised the cast of Yu-Gi-oh! (minus Tea) can't dance at all… so anyway, here a very short summery:

"Seto and co went on a huge and pointless adventure filled with plot holes, grammar mistakes, stupid puns, really stupid Yamis and a cheesy ending!"

OA: There! All done! See? I didn't waste to much of your time with that did I? Now, down to important business *puts on her "Important Business Hat™"* Ahem! The bottom of the page will now be used for "Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner" Why you may ask? ^_^ Cause I've got Ranting to do baaaaaaaaaby !

YA: Court order actually…

OA: SHUT UP!

Ya: SHE HAS ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS! TELL THE WORLD!

OA: T_T *sniffle* beating up Pegasus just doesn't cheer me up anymore *punches Pegasus* oh, who am I kidding! Of course it does! ^_^

Pegasus: X_x ack!

Gollum: _"Otaku Amanda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she stole my precious from us! The nasty little thief!"_

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

OA: stop that Bakura! ¬_¬

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: Fade in! It had been a little while since the great and wonders adventure and things were finally starting to get back to normal. We join our main characters in the class room. For the sake of convince, they're all in the same class. Fade out!

Teacher: And you see class, that is why we refer the "Talk" to "The Birds and the Bees"

Class: O__O *dramatized*

__

((OA: note: /../ will be thinking))

Seto: _/great, that's another thing to describe to my shrink../ _*looks out the window at some squirrels* /_stupid school, stupid animal! STUPID EVERYTHING! WHY DID MY COFFEE MACHINE HAVE TO BREAK?! WHY! I NEED MY COFFEE!!/_

Ryou: *looking out the window at the squirrels*

Bakura_: / O_O oh…ra../_

((OA: Remember Bakura's encounter with the squirrels?))

Ryou: _/what's wrong Yami?/_

Bakura: _/I'm taking over!/_

Ryou: _/What!? No! Last time you took over I woke up in a ally with a paper doll, a bottle of tequila and a headache!/_

Bakura: *takes over* M-Miss! Can I please shut the blinds?

Teacher: I'm a guy!

Bakura:¬_¬ yes, well… I'm happy for you.. Can I close the blinds or not?

Teacher: Are you sassing me?

Bakura: No, no I am not *rolls eyes* what ever gave you that crazy idea?

Teacher: That's it! You've got detention!

Bakura: What?! While our evil nemesis the squirrels are aloud to roam free!? THIS IS MADNESS!

Teacher: Ryou Bakura! Please contain yourself!

Bakura: *glare* They got to you. Didn't they? DIDN'T THEY!?

Teacher: Please sit down!!

Bakura: *glares and sits down*

Ryou: _/ahaha! You got in trouble!/_

Bakura: _/What are you so happy about? You have detention too!/_

Ryou: _/oh yeah.. T_T poo/_

Teacher: Now, where were we? Aw yes. Mr. Kaiba, could you please answer this question?

Seto: *sleeping* ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz

Teacher: MR. KAIBA!

Seto: *wakes up slowly to see the teacher an inch away from his face* GAH! *falls backwards out of the chair*

Class: *laughing at him*

Seto: T_T this is just like the dream all over again!

Teacher: Sleeping Mr. Kaiba? That is unacceptable! Detention for you too!

Seto: … *hate-filled glare* you'll regret those words…

Teacher: Yugi Moto! Please read the next paragraph in the history text book

Yami: *is taking control of Yugi's body since Yugi is sick* hmmm…. *glances though it* Why, this is all wrong!

Teacher: What do you mean?

Yami: You left out all the heroic tales of the great Pharaoh old-what's-my-name! 

Teacher: Are you saying the text books are wrong?

Yami: Yeah!

Teacher: *blood vessel* The text books are never wrong!!

Yami: YOU CAN CRAM YOUR STUPID TEXT BOOKS 'CAUSE THEY ARE!

Teacher: O_o THAT'S IT! DETENTION TO YOU MR. MOTO, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Mailk and Serenity!

Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mailk: Why us!?

Serenity: I'm not even in this class!

Mokuba: I'm not even in this school!

Teacher: Silence! I am the teacher and I am god! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

__

((OA: sound like my teacher! Ba-zing!))

~At Detention~

Bakura: I don't think she's coming

Joey: He's a guy!

Bakura: WHATEVER!

Seto: That's it! I'm leaving! Come on Mokuba!

Mokuba: Yay! 

Seto: *walks out into the hall, tries to open the doors but they're all locked* O_O KUSO! 

Yami: *hears the cursing and comes out* What is it?

Mokuba: The door won't open! Mean nasty door! *headbunts the door and knocks himself out*

Seto: MOKUBA!!! *picks him up* 

Yami: We're locked in!

Everyone but Seto who's busy tending to Mokuba: *GASP!*

Seto: *looks around* um…. oh, yeah! *GASP!*

Yue: DUN DUN DUN! What terror will be unleashed from this? Tune in next time to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant corner~

OA: There! The first chappie! How'd ya like it.. Man I had a great rant but I don't fell like saying it anymore… so I say this: I SAW LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS AND IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooved it Faramir is fantastic! Gollum is crazy and the movie was so sad! Poor Frodo! Poor Sam! The battle of Helm's Deep was FANTABULAS! Yup, and I'm sick (again) X_x. Well that's all the news for my life.. 'Cept now I'm back in school. *cries* nooo! School= Brainwashed zombie robots I tells you all… but they never listen…

YA: Review and we'll give you an official LOTR Lembas bread that OA had in her kitchen

OA: Then it's not official

YA: Stop ruining the magic Light.


	2. 2

****

OA: GOMEN! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been sooooo busy! 

YA: It's actually true this time.

OA: *is sick cause she ate to many Lembas* XP ungh…

YA: I told you it would happen… *hands everyone Lembas*

Boromir: Ooooooh! Lembas! *reaches out to get some*

YA: *smacks Boromir's hand away* These are for the reviewers!

Boromir: T_T Meanie!

OA: awwww! **tidalryu****! You want a hug? Seto-sama! Hug ****tidalryu****!**

Seto: What? Why me?

OA: Do it and we'll go see TTT again

Seto: SCORE! *huggles Tidalryu*

OA: I'm learning the Elvish langue too Suqua! … But I'm not very good. I go to school the next day then everything I learn is pushed out by French! _

YA: Oo;

OA: Hm, not a lot to talk about the fic… Thankies for all my reviews! ^_^ I love them! *frames reviews and shows them to everyone who inch away and think she's crazy*

YA: ahem…

Boromir: _"Otaku Amanda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although she has my horn and won't give it back!!"_

OA: Weee!! *blows it* La Horn de Gondor!

YA: I can see the French classes are paying off. -_-

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

OA: Dammit Bakura!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: alright. Let's try to stay calm about this… no going nuts-o and killing everyone…

Bakura: GARH!!! I CAN'T TAE THIS ANY LONGER! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! *lunges at Joey with a knife*

Joey: O__O eep! *doges Bakura*

Mailk: Where does he get his Knives?

Ryou: I think he must have an endless supply or something…

Yami: right, anyway. Let's split up into groups. 

Seto: ¬_¬ wait a minute, who made _you_ the boss!?

Yami: ME! You have a problem with that Kaiba?

Seto: Yeah! I'll kill you good! *is about to attack Yami when he realises he still has Mokuba in his arms* …you're lucky shorty

Yami: I'M NOT SHORT!

Seto: Riiiiiiight… you're just vertically-impaired!

Tea: Can we move on here?

Seto and Yami: *glare at each other*

Yue: And so, everyone decides to split up into groups

~Group #1: Bakura, Ryou, Mailk and Yami Mailk~

Yami Malik: … so what are we looking for again? I forget.

Malik: Yami! PLEASE try and pay attention! I've already told you 8 times!

Yami Malik: Sor-_rey_! Gezz!

Ryou: We're looking for another way out.

Bakura: Hey! Windows! *walks over to them*

Windows: *have bars on them* O_o what kind of horrible death school this this!?

((OA: my old school had bars on the windows Oo;))

Ryou: never mind Bakura, can you pick this lock on the door?

Bakura: What's that suppose to mean?!

Ryou: what?

Bakura: Just because I'm a thief automatically means I can pick locks!?

Ryou:…. Doesn't it?

Bakura: That's not the point… you… you… STEREOTYPER!!!

Ryou: ¬_¬ just pick the lock.

Bakura: fine… *grabs a hair clip out of Malik's hair*

Malik: Hey! I need that to keep my hair in plac- *hair springs out everywhere*

Yami Mailk: O_O ….*snicker*….heh…heheheheh… WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Malik: Shut up!

Bakura: *tries to pick a lock but gets electrocuted* AIEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Ryou: ¬_¬ that's not a lock.. That's an electric outlet…

Bakura: *burnt* X_o you could of told me that *coughs up smoke* sooner!

~Group 2: Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Yugi~

Seto: *has Mokuba in his arm* So we're looking for the nurses office for beds ne?

Yami: *has Yugi in his arms* Yeah…

*Awkward silence*

Yami: … *cough*.. Yup

Seto: uh..yeah…

Both: *walk into the nurses office*

Seto: *counts the beds*.. Uh-oh…

Yami: What?

Seto: There's only 9 beds!

Yami: So?

Seto: There's 12 of us!

Yami: So?

Seto: … you're an idiot

~Group #3: Tea, Tristan, Joey and Serenity~

All: *walk in the kitchen*

Joey & Tristan: FOOD! *gorges on food*

Tea: Oo; Try to save some for the rest of us guys….

Serenity: I'll go look in the pantry for some more food… *walks into the pantry*

Pantry: *has their dead teacher in it*

Serenity: O_O EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!

Joey: *runs in* Serenity! What's wr- O_O EEEEEEEEEEEEK! *faints*

Serenity: Joey!

Trstan&Tea: *walks in* 

Tea: what's going on in here? We heard you scream and then a very girly scream!

Serenity: That was Joey.

Tristan: O__o I thought men lacked the vocal cords to go that high… HEY! Cool! A dead body! *pokes it*

Serenity: Tristan!

Tristan: What? Dead bodies are cool! 

~An Hour Later, Everyone reunites at the Nurses office~

All but Group 3: *waiting*

Mailk: So where are they? 

Yami Malik: Maybe they were axe-murdered

Yugi: *is now awake* O_o Axe-murdered?

Yami: Light! Are you felling better?

Yugi: ^_^ yup!

Mokuba: *asleep on one of the beds* ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serenity & Tea: *walks in dragging an unconscious Joey* Hey guys!

Tristan: *walk in behind them dragging the dead body*

Tristan: Look what we found!

Seto: Isn't that the teacher!?

Bakura: SHE'S DEAD?!

Ryou: He.

Bakura:¬_¬ whatever!!

Seto: *sits down on one of the beds* great, just great. I'm stuck in _SCHOOL _with _THEM! _…. And there's an axe-murderer going around!

Yami Malik: Don't be so negative Kaiba! Besides, this man wasn't axed to death. He was stabbed with a something pointy!

Seto: Oo; and you would know this….. How?

Yami Mailk: *eats an apple the girls brought back* I watch C.S.I. a lot.

Yugi: Is it just me or is there not enough beds?

Yami: Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you! There's not enough beds!

Everyone else but Seto: er…. Thanks…

Yami: ^^ no problem. So we figured that Mokuba and Yugi could share a bed because they're little… but that still leaves 2 people sharing a bed

Everyone but Seto and Mokuba: I Nominate Seto

Seto: O_o What did I ever do to you people!? What about Bakura or Yami Malik?!

Yugi: Duh! They're probably the axe-murderers themselves! It's best to stay on they're good side!

Mokuba: I nominate Yami! *glares at Yami*

Yami: OO;

Tristan: So Kaiba and Yami are sharing a bed? That seems fair.

Seto: *glare of death* You are all DEAD! DEAD I SAY!

Yami: O_O They're zombies!?!

Seto: -_-' ungh, never mind. Baka…

Yue: Tune in Whenever the update it is to see what will happen next!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Ahem… let me start by saying "MARIK!? Noooo!" Stupid dubbers. See in Japanese, "L" and "R" are pronounced the same I think, thus giving the option. *glares at WB*

Malik: OO; er…. Look at the bright side OA… The new beginning is cool!

OA: Hm, you have a point…

Seto: And I look incredibly sexy in my white coat thingy.

OA: … true….

NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT! Read "Kaiba goes good" by tidalryu and "YuGiOh in The Two Towers and other movies maybe" by the one who posses Insanity

Both very good fics! I have to review them ASAP! *puts it at the top of her "To Do Pile"*

YA: You'll never finish that pile.

OA: That's what you're here for Yami!

YA: -_-; there must be a law against Yami labour! Review and we'll give you Yami Gel!

OA: Jaa!!!!


	3. 3

****

OA: Hey everyone *yawns* 'tis late. I'm snowed in, and I may lose power at any second.

Seto: Dear god! The snow! It's.. it's HUMUNGO!

OA: hey! That's _my_ word! Anyway one Important point to point out for those of you who think it is or whatever: This isn't Yaoi, and isn't going to be. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that it's hard to please EVERYONE if I had to introduce couples ne?

YA: well put OA.

OA: Thanks ^_^ Suqua, I hope u don't mind if I use some of those ideas in the next chappie! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

YA: *hands everyone Yami Gel* Be careful with this stuff… it's strong!

Bakura: ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: When we last left a crew they were arguing about the bed arguments.

Kaiba: What about the dead body?

Bakura: Oh yeah, I forget about her..

Ryou: It's a guy!!

Bakura: DOES IT MATTER?!

Yami: *blowing a bubble pipe* the way I look at it. We're the only ones in the school… so it HAD to be one of us.

Seto: All of us had motivations. Me, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Dog, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, **BAKURA**, Yami Malik, Malik and Tristan.

Bakura: ¬_¬ are you implying something Kaiba?

Seto: Who me? Not at all…

Serenity: Well, Let's get some sleep.

Seto: O_o er, shouldn't we investigate this farther?

Mailk: ¬_¬ we know you're just stalling for time Kaiba. Go too bed.

Yami: ^_^ Sleep over!!!

Seto: -_-' this is so unfair…

~2 hours later~

*everyone's asleep but Yami and Kaiba*

Yami: Kaiba! Kaaaaaaaiba! Kaiba-kun!

Seto: WHAT!?

Yami: ^_^ You awake?

Seto: *blood vessel* Unfortunly…

Yami: Wanna hear a funny joke?

Seto: NO! Go to sleep!

Yami: Ok, so Ra and Bast walk into a bar.. No wait. Ra and Osiris walk into a bar.. Or was it Ptah?

Seto: GO TO SLEEP!!!

Yami: But you're taking up all the room!

Seto: *pushes Yami off the bed* There! Now you have tons of room!

Yami: But the floor is cold! *gets back in bed*

Seto: FINE! FINE! I'm leaving!

Yami: O_o But What about the axe-murderer?

Seto: There is _no _axe-murderer! It's just like the tooth fairy!

Yami: *about to cry* There's no tooth fairy?

Seto: -_-' Baka! Maybe they're a couth in the teacher's lounge or something…*Leaves*

~The Next Morning~

Everyone in the room: *waking up*

Mokuba: *yawn* Hey, where's Ni-sama?

Yami: Hm? Oh, he left last night because he didn't want to share a bed with me. Wanna hear a joke? 2 pharaohs walk into a bar…

Mokuba: Seto is out there.. ALONE?!

Joey: Aw, don't sweat it kid! He's not alone. The axe-murderer is out there too remember?

Mokuba: O_O SETO! *runs out to look for Seto*

Tea: ¬_¬ real smooth Joey… _real_ smooth.

Joey: _I _thought so. ^_^

Bakura: Hey, check this out! *shocks Yami Malik using static electricity*

Yami Mailk: AH! Don't do that!

Bakura: ^_^

Yugi: Guys, what about Kaiba?

Bakura: *shocks Yugi*

Yugi: Hey! Don't do that!

Bakura: Don't be so damn annoying. 

Yami: Don't talk about my Li-.. No wait. He's right.

Yugi: Thanks a lot Yami!

Yami: Welcome light! ^_^

Mokuba: *from a distance* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Yami Mailk: What the hell was that?

Yami: the wind?

All: *stares at Yami*

Yami: What? oO; It sounds like the wind!!

~In the kitchen~

Everyone: *runs in* Mokuba!

Mokuba: *crying* big brother's hurt!!!!

Bakura: ..don't be such a wuss.

Ryou: Yami!

Bakura: What?! It's annoying!!

Seto: *lying against a wall, covered in blood*

Joey: *girly scream* AIEEEE! *faints*

Yami Malik: Wait a minute… this is ketchup!

Everyone else: ¬_¬ ketchup?

Seto: *yawns and wakes up. Looks at everyone staring at him* .. O_o what?

Yami: *dipping fries on Seto* mmm… Seto…

Seto: Quit it!

Yugi: Oo; why do you have ketchup on you?

Seto: Painting with ketchup.

Everyone else: O_O …wha?

Seto: *sighs* I was bored ok?

Everyone else: O_O …o…..k…

Mokuba: Ni-sama.. Why is there in axe in your arm?

Seto: Hm? *notices an axe in his arm* What do you know… *takes it out*

Everyone else: . eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew….

Yami: Ha! Kaiba got Axed!

Seto: shut up! I'm going to get a shower! *leaves*

Yugi: Wait, Shouldn't he be in incredible pain?

Yami: *shrugs*

everyone: *looks at Bakura suspiciously*

Bakura: Oh sure! Blame the evil one! What about Yami Malik? He's evil.

Everyone: *glares at Yami Malik*

Yami Malik: O_O AM NOT!

Bakura: ARE TOO!!

Yami Malik: AM NOT!

Bakura: AM NOT!

Yami Malik: ARE TOO! … dammit

Bakura: ^_^ Ha!

Yugi: I think we really need to stop the axe murderer, so here's the plan: We lock Yami Malik and Bakura in a class room.

Bakura and Yami Mailk: WHAT!? Why us?!

Yugi: The fact that Bakura has blood on his hands.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* I ALWAYS have Blood on my hands!!

Yugi: The fact that Yami Malik has ketchup on his hands.

Yami Mailk: .. I like ketchup.

Yugi: And the fact that you're both evil!

Bakura: STEREOTYPER!

Ryou: -_-' 

~Little While Later, in a random classroom~

Joey and Tristan: *dragging Yami Malik in the classroom* 

Yami Malik: Nooo! You can't do this to me! I'll crush you're souls! I can control your minds remember! Where's my millennium rod?

Malik: You mean this? *hold up the millennium rod*

Yami Malik: -_-' I really should start paying more attention…

Bakura: *is already inside the room huddled in the corner in a fetal position*

Yami: What's wrong with him?

Ryou: I told the squirrels were waiting for him outside.

Bakura: O_O Don't let them get me… 

Tristan: *closes the door* 

Yugi: So, who's gunna stand guard?

Yami: DRAW STRAWS! ^_^ *hold out straws*

Tea: Where'd you get those?

Yami: I… don't know oo;…

*Everyone picks and Tristan get's the short one*

Ryou: Here: *hands Tristan a squirrel sock puppet* Just in case my Yami tries to escape.

Tristan: T_T Why Do I have to guard? The first guarding person is always the first to die! 

Yami: Exactly!

~Meanwhile, In the Showers~

Seto: *washing his hair*

Seto: *singing* I'm walking on sunshine, Waaaoh! I'm walking on sun shine, Waaaoh! It's gotta feel good! Wo! 

*Door closing sound*

Seto: Someone there? Axe-murderer?… ¬_¬ yami? 

*silence*

Seto: *gets dressed* Hm… *finds a note by the exit*

Note: "I gunna killz u!!"

Seto: ¬_¬ …yeah.. That's scary. The poor grammar only increases the terror.

Yue: Tune in next time for more TDFH action! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Welcome to another edition of "Otaku Amanda's rant corner" I'm getting' lazy so I'll just talk in code! Beep! Beep beep! Beeeeep! Bep! Beep!

YA: Stop that!

OA: Sorry. T_T man, I want to see TTT again, but nobody will see it with me! I'd go alone if it weren't 40 miles away! The next chappie will focus less on Seto-sama since this one forced mainly around him. Probably around Yami Malik and Bakura. I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along. *yawn* Sorry if there's a lot of errors in the chapter. I'm too tried to read over it. What else… Oh yeah. I have one mid-term left. But I have to do a speech soon… in French.. That I have to memorize… and I have a huge fear of public speaking. So in other words, it's just another way to embarrass myself Oo;. Great. I guess I'll do it on Manga. ^_^ hooray for freedom of topic ne? Hm, I think I'll go play Grandia II. Jaa!


	4. 4

****

OA: GOMEN MINNA-SAN! My Brother Reformatted the computer and I didn't get a chance to write the new chappie.. Plus Midterms! But they're over now, CELEBRATE! .. Until I get my report card. Then I'll probably be grounded T_T.

YA: *hands everyone Yami-gel* Extra Strength!

Yami: *puts some in his hair* wicked!

YA: Anyway Light. Don't think of it like that. Who knows! You might do well

OA: HA! T_T I'm dooooomed

YA: Snap out of it. Go be you're cheerful self

OA: My cheerfulness is just a shell I created to make it seem like nothing hurts me of phases me…

YA: Watching Dr. Phil again have we?

OA: ^___^ Maaaaaaybe. Anyhoo, thankies for the reviews! *giggles insanely* I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I love you all! *begins to cry*

YA: Oh ra…

OA: hahaha.. It's so much fun to pick on Bakura.

BEWD: _"Otaku Amanda Does not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although, she THINKS she does"_

Bakura: on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In the hall~

Tristan: *still guarding the door* O.o *whistling nervously*…. Ok.. Ok.. I can do this. J-Just guarding the door.. No biggie.

*Friday the 13th Horror Movie Sound*

Tristan: O_O What was that?!

*Horror Movie Sound again*

Tristan: …mummy.. No! NO! GAAAAAH!!!

~Meanwhile, in a not to far away room~

Yami; Got and 5's?

Yugi: Go fish

Yami: O_O WHAT? A PHARAOH DO A LOWLY PEASANT'S DUTY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU SHALL SLEEP WITH THE CROCADILES FOR THIS!!!

Yugi: see.. This is _why _we don't play cards with you Yami. -_-

Tea: this sucks.

Joey: hm?

Tea: Well, naturally I'm going to be killed off after Tristan.

Joey: What makes you think that?

Tea: Otaku Amanda doesn't like me like the rest of you…

Joey: True.. Oh well, sucks at be you! ^_^

Tea: *glaring at Joey*

Mokuba: *playing game boy advance* ^__^ I'm happy.

Tristan: GAAAAAAH!

Serenity: Did you guys hear anything?

Yami: Probably the wind.

All: *stares at Yami*

Yami: What?

Malik: Let's go see.

~Meanwhile, in another room~

Yami Malik: I can't take this! *passing back and forth* How could they possible think WE did it? I mean JOEY'S A CANNIBAL!

Bakura: *shrugs* What are ya gunna do? .. Hey did you hear that?

Yami Malik: Hear what? 

Bakura: O_O THE PITTER PATTER OF TINY SQUIRREL CLAWS! QUICK! TO HIGH GROUND! *jumps on Yami Malik's back*

Yami Malik: Gah! What the ra are you doing?! Get off!!

Bakura: BUT THE SQUIRRELS!!!

Yami Malik: *loses his balance and falls though the exit door*

Bakura: hm… that's convenient.

Yami Malik: X_x ow…..

Bakura: Hey… Wasn't that Tristan guy suppose to b-*eyes the squirrel puppet on the floor* GAAAH! THEY'VE FOUND ME! *latches onto Yami Malik again*

Yami Malik: Ok, you have got to get over your fear of squirrels. ¬¬ 

Bakura: get it away! Get it away!! .

~Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge~

Seto: *sleeping on the couth* ZZZZZZZZzzzzz *sleep talking* mmmmm… pink ponies…

~Back in the Hall~

Yugi and the rest: *arrive to see Yami Malik and Bakura*

Ryou: Yami.. Get off Yami Malik.

Bakura: Nu-uh! T.T

Ryou: What's wrong with him?

Yami Malik: *trying to pry Bakura off of him* he had a mishap with the squirrel puppet.

Ryou: *nods and stuffs the squirrel puppet into his pocket*

Bakura: *slides off Yami Malik cartoon style*

Yugi: How'd you guys get out?

Bakura: THE SQUIRRELS!!

Yugi: *puzzled* Oo;

Ryou: -_-' let's just go!

Yami: *is laying on the ground covered in blood*

Yugi: *notices Yami* O_O YAAAAMI! *rushes over to him and starts crying* Yami! Yami! Answer meeee!

Yami: Z_z ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Yugi: Oo;

Yami: *awakes up and looks at everyone staring at him* ^__^ Oooo! A staring contest!

Yugi: Why are you covered in blood?!

Yami: Not now! I'm trying to concentrate! *continues staring*

Yugi: Yami! ¬¬ 

Yami: I found red paint and thought it would be fun to make body prints. Then I got tired and took a nap! 

Yugi: -_-' how _old_ are you Yami?

Yami: …Never ask a Pharaoh's age!!

Serenity: This isn't read paint. It's …blood?

Joey: But who's?

Yami Malik: O_o are you guys complete bakas?! It's obviously Tristan! Gezz! Morons!!

Seto: *walks up* Darn, I hoped someone killed Yami!

Yami: kaiba?

Seto: er… did I say that out loud?

Serenity: What do we do now? Should we look for Tristan?

Malik: Defently not! I've seen enough horror movies to know the killer will send bits and pieces of him to us to freak us out.

Joey: Yay! ^_^ Then I can make my yummy Tristan-soufflé!

Malik: No Cannibalism!

Joey: But-

Malik: **NO!**

Joey: Awwwwwww! T_T

~That Night in the teacher's lounge~

Yue: And so, they waited…

Seto: *typing on his lap top*

Ryou: Kaiba.

Seto: what?

Ryou: Well, since you have a computer... Don't you have e-mail?

Seto: nooo…. Someone replaced all my files with dancing hamsters

Yami: *singing the hamster dance*

Seto: *stares suspiciously at Yami*

Yami: *notices Seto staring at him* … YOU CAN'T PROVE IT WAS ME!!

*Knock at the door*

Yami: I'll get it *opens the door* Hey Bakura! Have a look at this!

Bakura: Hm? *walks over to Yami* Wh- O_o AIEEEE! *screams like a girl and faints*

Ryou: Yami?!

Everyone: *runs over to see what Bakura was screaming at*

Yami: *has Tristan's eyeballs in front of his eyes* O.O Wooooo!

Seto; *steals the eyeballs from Yami* -.-' *cough* Guess we know what happened to Tristan.

Ryou; *picks up Bakura* How do you know those are Tristan's?

Seto: *shows everyone "Tristan" Written on the back of them with crayon*

Everyone but Seto: O_o riiiiiight…

Joey: heeey… Can I.. Uh.. Get _rid_ of those for you guys? Yes… THAT'S the word…

Seto: Sure Wheeler *hands them to him*

Joey: eheheheh… *walks into the kitchen*

Yugi: Let's try to get out of here!

Serenity: We can't The doors are locked and Bakura is unconscious!

Seto: ¬_¬ did you try the phones?

Everyone else: uh……

Seto: BAKAS! *storms out of the room with everyone following him*

~In the Hall, at the Phone~

Seto: *picks up the receiver* hey… anyone have a quarter?

Carrot Top: *jumps seemingly out of nowhere* Just dial down the centre with C-o-l-l-e-c-t-a-t-t!!

Everyone but Carrot Top: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs back in the room and barricades the door*

Seto: Ok… Everyone else saw that too right?

Everyone else: O_O *nods*

Yugi: I'm NOT leaving this room! There's an Axe-murderer AND a deranged Carrot top out there!

Yami: Oh no! 

Yugi: What?

Yami: I-I.. Left my Hair gel outside!!

Yugi: NOOOOOOOO!!! Not the hair gel! **GO GET IT!**

Yami: Nu-Uh! YOU go get it!

Yugi: *glares* GO! *opens the door and shoves Yami out, then locks the door*

~The Hall~

Yami: O.o ..ok.. I'm not afraid.. I'm not afraid.. Oh ra, this is worse then the time Yugi took me to see all those clowns… *sees the gel in the middle of the hall* THE GEL! *runs up and grabs it* ^_^ Yay!

*Twang!*

Yami: -_- Hmmm, Judging by that "Twang" Sound.. I'd say this is a tra-- *gets hit by a dart* Oo; *faints*

~Meanwhile, Back in the Teacher's lounge~

Ryou, Yami Malik, Malik, Joey, Serenity, Yugi and Mokuba: *come out wearing pots a pans as amour and holding random kitchen utensils for weapons*

Yugi: Yami? Are you ok? We heard a "Twang" Sound!

Seto: ¬_¬ you guys look ridiculous.

Yugi: *finds Yami's coat on the ground* O_o *gasp* Yami's been… YAMINAPPED!

Seto: -_- Oh please, spare me.

Yami Malik: *puts on Yami's coat* Look! I'm a Pharaoh! Wahaha, It's time to D-D-Duel! XD

*Twang*

Malik: Did anyone else hear that Far off "Twang" sound... Seemingly coming from the Teacher's lounge?

Ryou: O_O Yami!

Everyone: *runs back in but Bakura's already gone*

Ryou: Nooo!

Seto: Hm, This murderer is very clever.. But we're still one step ahead of him..

Yugi: Hey.. Mokuba's gone too.

Seto: U_U Can't I ever catch a break?

Yue: Can you Kaiba? Can you? Tune in next time to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: *has A Kero mask on and is eating a pudding* Welcome again, to another addition to Kero's Corner!

Kero: *thwacks OA with Key of clow* LAWSUIT!

YA: Review and We'll give you free Cloud's buster Swords!

Cloud: My swords… T_T

OA: X_x owie… Anyhoo. Do you wasn't to see the funniest thing EVER? Go here: That's so Lame.

OA: *watches it again* BWAHAHAHA! XD

YA: easily amused I see…

OA: What are u even doing here?! This is MY time! *shoves YA out* Théoden! Denthor! Take us out!

Théoden and Denthor: *dances* Be kind to your Web-footed friends! For a Duck maybe somebody's mooooooooooother!

OA: G'night Everyone! Happy Belated Ground Hog Day!


	5. 5

****

OA: T_T rally-o everyone…

YA: What's wrong with _you_?

OA: NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Bursts into tears and runs out of the room*

Seto: *drinking coke* What's wrong with _her_?

YA: *shrugs* beats me… Wait a minute… What's today?

Yami: *has a calendar stapled to his forehead* It's the 27th… Why?

YA: Dammit. Guys, today is OA's birthday! Did anyone remember to get her anything?

Everyone: …no ^_^'

OA: *runs back in* THE WORLD IS A CRUEL, CRUEL PLACE!! *Runs back out*

Bakura: How is she suppose to write humour if she's suicidal and potentially homicidal?

YA: Don't worry! I'll write it!!

Everyone:… O__o NOOOOOOO!

YA: hmph, fine… Listen. You guys find a gift or something. _I'll_ get OA and try to cheer her up!

Everyone else: Right! *Leaves*

OA: *comes back in* T_T

YA: Hey light! How about doing the business? That always cheers you up!

OA: *sniffle* ok… Ahem. *Puts on glasses* Alright first off, let me just say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Those reviews mean more to me then you could ever imagine! Next, If you guys haven't read my Valentine's Day story, I suggest you do it. Next, I'll be putting a guest in the story soon for a chapter soon, **Power To The Penguins****. ****tidalryu****, sorry to hear about your Grandpa.** **Ah, that's it I think. *Sniffle* that didn't make me feel better…**

Everyone but OA and YA: *comes in with a present* HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTAKU AMANDA!!

OA: *sniffle* Y-you… REMEMBERED! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^___^ *Opens present*

Present: *is a potato*

YA: *smacks Forehead*

OA: I….I…. I LOVE IT! *Glomps everyone* THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

YA: Oh dear ra…-_-

Bakura: On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ The Teacher's Lounge~

Yugi: *in front of a white bored with a pointing stick while the others watch* and that's the plan!

Seto: What's the plan? You just stood up there and said "and that's the plan!"

Yugi: Oh…

Everyone else: Yeah…

Yugi: Ok then, here's the plan. Bakura and Yami Malik will distract the murderer while Seto, Joey and I sneak in and save the rest. Tristan, Serenity and Tea will stay here.

Ryou: Tristan's dead!

Yugi: Wait, then who's _THAT_?! *Points to a coat rack*

Ryou: ¬_¬ that's a coat rack.

Yugi: Oo;... So it is! So it is! ^_^

Seto: Well Yugi, there is just one flaw with your plan.

Yugi: What's that?

Seto: WE DON'T KNOW _WHERE_ HE IS!!

Joey: *eating eyeball soufflé* 

Yugi: oh… right! ^_^'

Everyone else: *sigh* -_-'

???: I Think I may be able at help yer der! *Steps out of the shadows*

Yugi: Hey! The Janitor!

Janitor: *has an obviously fake moustache on* Yes. I **_am_** the janitor! I saw the axe-murderer… WHO IS **_NOT_** ME! And I wanted at help get them back… AND **_NOT_** LEAD YOU INTO A TRAP!!

Yami Malik: I say we trust the nervous old man!

Yue: turn in next time to find out! ……*Snort* no, I'm just kidding! ^_^ You should have seen your faces! Ok, on with the fic!

~Meanwhile in some unknown dungeon… Or perhaps just a locked room~

Yami: *wakes up* *yawn* My, what a nic-…… Heeeey.. *Can't see* GAAAAH! I'M BLINDED! *Runs around the room tripping over things*

Bakura: Take off your blindfold Pharaoh…

Yami: Wha? *Takes it off* …oh… ^_^ Silly me!

Mokuba: *sighs* I wish big brother was here with me instead of you guys…

Bakura: Wait, so you wish that Kaiba was kidnapped instead of that bumbling baka, Yami, who would have failed miserably trying to save us and probably result in loss of our eyebrows?

Mokuba: yeah! …wait… No

Bakura: That's what I thought!

Yami: Hey! Are you guys talking about me?!

Bakura: *sighs* no Pharaoh.

Yami: Good! Now let's get out of here! Hm… stand back. I'll us my shadow magic to open the door! MIND CRUSH!

*Nothing happens*

Yami: … *still holding his hand up waiting for something to happen* …. *Cough*

Bakura: Doors don't have minds… Baka.

Yami: *glares at the door* so _THAT'S _how you wanna play, is it Mr. Door? Weeeeell, _two_ can play at _THAT_ particular game!… *throws his Millennium Puzzle at the door* HA!

Millennium puzzle: *bounces off the door, into the one light bulb hanging from the ceiling, destroying it, leaving everyone it pitch black*

Bakura: *all you can see is his eyes* *glares* I loathe you Yami. ¬¬ 

Yami: Why does everyone keep saying that? T_T

~Meanwhile, in the Hall~

Janitor: Here we are! Yes, the room that **_ISN'T_** A TRAP! *Opens the door*

Everyone but the janitor: *walks in* 

Seto: Hey, it's awfully dark in here…

Janitor: *locks the door so they can't get out* Wahahaha!

Everyone: *can only see everyone's eyes because of the darkness*

Malik: No! the nervous and slightly neurotic janitor betrayed us! Who would have guessed!?

Everyone: *glares at Malik*

*TWANG*

Yami Malik: Hit The Deck!

*3 minutes later*

Yami Malik: hey guys! I think I found a light switch! *Turns it on*

Everyone but Yami Malik: *passed out from darts*

Yami Malik: Aw nuts! T_T

Janitor: *knocks* hello? Are you all unconscious? I'm knocking to make sure because if there is anyone conscious this would give them a running start and I'm a very stupid person! Hello?!

Yami Malik: Ah.. Gotta hide! Gotta hide!.. I know! I'll use Magic! Ahem… *strikes funny pose* DISAPPEAR!

*Nothing happens*

Yami Malik: Shoot. Why won't that ever work? *Notices an open window* Score! *Jumps out the window and runs away*

Janitor: *walks in and is stupid because he doesn't realise Yami Malik is missing* Ah yes! My plan is a success! I **_ARE _**a genius! Muhahahahaha!!! And now to reveal whom I really are! *Takes of Moustache* Yes It is I! The Axe murderer!! Muhahahaha!

Yue: Betcha didn't see THAT coming! Anyhoo, tune in next time. Same insane place! Whenever OA gets off her lazy ass and writes another chapter time!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: *sigh* Even though it's my birthday… I'm depressed. I miss Card Captor Sakura… and digimon season 3..… And X/1999... I need more of the manga.

YA: Isn't X/1999 an anime too?

OA: Yeah. But there isn't a store where I live to buy anime. Just manga. *Sighs* 

YA: Riiight… Anyhoo. Here are Cloud's Buster swords! *Hands them to everyone*

Cloud: *glares at YA* You're lucky I have 999999999999 of these left!

OA: *reading ROTK* poor ol' Frodo the nine…

Gandalf: Aren't you done reading that yet?

YA: She didn't want the story to end so she reads little bits at a time…

OA: ^__^

Théoden: There's only one thing to do! PAR-TAY! 

Everyone: *dances*

OA: Heeey.. Aren't I suppose to Rant here? Oh well! 

YA: At least you could tell everyone how old you are OA!

OA: hmm.. Ok. I'll do it in a riddle! Ahem:

Riddle me this!

I was the same age a first Digidestined in the first series when it started. Think about it. Think how many seasons there are. That is your answer.

YA: That's lame!

OA: Is it YA? Is it really?

Ya: ..YES!

OA: Whatever man. Ja everyone!


	6. 6

****

OA: Ham-Ha everyone! TGIT! Guess who's back? ME! I tell ya, nothing like watching Yu-Gi-Oh! And SNL to rejuvenate the spirit! Oh, and No, I didn't jump off a bridge like some of you were probably thinking.

YA: Although, I did have to pull your head out from the oven a few times…

OA: I WAS CLEANING IT!!

YA: peft, whatever *rolls eyes*

Yue: T.T My meatloaf tastes like dirt .

OA: Well, maybe if YA hadn't prevented me from cleaning the oven!

YA: sure, blame it on the oven…

OA: It's hard cooking for god knows how many people. There's always someone new in this place!

Noa: 'Ey! ^_^

OA: SEE?! MADNESS!! GAAAAAH!

YA: don't mind OA, she's been stressed out with work ^.^

OA: T.T the assignments, they're everywhere…

YA: *twaps OA* 

OA: Fine! Ok, first off *puts on glasses* Thank you all for you're support! Your reviews really helped! *Bows* Thank you! Second, I know there's a war goin' on right know and everything but I will continue to write! Thank goodness I live in Canada, that's all I got at say. Third, Does anyone know a site were I can order anime in Canadian currencies? I can't afford the expensiveness! 

All the guys: OA, we'd like a word with you…

OA: Hm? 

All the guys: GIVE US BACK OUR PANTS!!!

OA: ^.^ No! This is my protest against war! PBAW! *Throws badges to everyone* "Pantless Bishonens Against War" JOIN US!

Yami: T.T but I'm cold….

Seto: Yes, and I think we've all seen enough of Pegasus in his underwear…

Pegasus: *dancing* I'm too sexy for my pants!

Everyone else: O_o…

OA: *shoves Pegasus out an open window* problem solved!

All the guys: -_-'

Bakura: ON WITH THE SHOW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In The Gymnasium~

Everyone: *suspended over a vault of acid, and have recently regained conscious*

Joey: well, this is unpleasant…

Yugi: What I wonder is, Where'd the acid come from?!

Seto: ¬_¬ Have you seen what they feed us in the cafeteria?

Yugi: hm, good point.

Yami: Wheee! ^_^ *Moving back and forth and making everyone swing*

Seto: Dammit Yami! Quit it!

Yami: Nah! Nah! ^.^ You can't get me so I can do what ever I want! *Swings some more*

Ryou: I wonder how strong this rope is? 

Rope: *tears a little*

Everyone: *glares at Ryou*

Ryou: …what?

Everyone: YOU HAD TO SAY IT? DIDN'T YOU?!

Malik: Hey, don't worry guys. My Yami will save us!

Bakura: ¬_¬ Malik, I'll bet you the entire contents of Yami's head that Yami Malik is in jail right now.

~Meanwhile, at Jail~

Yami Malik: *in a jail cell* CALL MY LAWYER! Since when has there been a law against assaulting the elderly?!

~ Meanwhile, back in the gymnasium~

Malik: Yeah, you're probably right…

Serenity: Where did that Axe murderer run of to anyway?

Yugi: Hey look! He left a note tacked to Yami's head!

Yami: Why does everyone do that? T_T

Yugi: *reads it* 

"Dear victims,

I decided that it's much better to kill you all in a pool of acid. So watch you're flesh burn away as the rope slowly lowers you to your doom! Yes, I **_ARE _**a genius!

Love always,

The Axe murderer

P.S. I've gone after yer friend"

Tea: What a minute, something's missing here…

Seto: He forgot to make the rope lower!

Everyone: What an idiot! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi: Ok, so how are we going to get down?

Seto: I have an idea: Let's throw Yami into the acid and lighten the load!

Yami: ^^ I like that plan because It involves me! 

Yugi: …no…

Yami: *starts swinging again* Wheee!

Mokuba; ungh, I'm going to be sick Seto…

Seto: Yami! Stop that! You're making Mokuba sick!

Yugi: That's it! Everyone swing!

Bakura: Wait, I got an idea! Everyone swing!

Yugi: Hey! That's what I Ju-

Bakura: SWING!!!

Everyone: *swings*

Rope: *breaks from all the swinging*

Bakura: AIEEEE! YUGI! YOUR PLAN WILL KILL US ALL! YOU BAKA!

Everyone: *falls into the acid*

*Splash*

Joey: wait a minute… This is just Pepsi blue!

Yami: Gah! IT BURNS! AHHHH!

Everyone else: *sighs*

Malik: Come on! We have to find my Yami! He could in trouble!

Seto: Why should we? He's the one who left us to rot!

Malik: *takes the millennium rod out of him pocket* YOU **WILL **OBEY ME!

Seto: Phef, whatever. 

Malik: *controls Kaiba's mind* Now, let's get going!

Seto: O_O yes, get going… *drools*

Yami: Gah! Yuck Kaiba-kun! You're drooling on me!

Yugi: So, how do we get out? *Notices Penguin foot prints on the floor* Here, what are those?

Ryou: By the looks of them, I'd say there dog tracks.

Everyone: *glares at Ryou*

Ryou: What?!

*QUACK*

Yugi: Did you guys hear that?

Ryou: Yeah! It sounded like a dog!

Bakura: ¬_¬ *slaps Ryou* 

Purple Penguin: *walks in the doorway* Quack!

Everyone: Hewwwwy, haven't we seen you before?

Tea: better yet, how'd you get in here? Do you know a way out?

Joey: It can't understand you Tea ¬_¬ 

Seto: *shoves Yami towards the Penguin* you speak Purple Penguin! YOU talk to it!

Yami: Is that what those class were? Yugi told me it was Sea World!

Yugi: yeah …well, I lie a lot.

Yami: Awwwwwww… T.T

More Purple Penguins: Quack! *Waddle in*

Power to the Penguins: *walks in* 'Ey Guys! ^__^

Bakura: GAAAAH! 

Lynn: *walks in and waves* Are you guys looking' for the way out?

Bakura: *faints*

Ryou: Yami, you embarrass me sometimes…

Everyone else: *nods* 

PTTP: Then follow us! ^.^

Seto: Wait, how do you know you guys aren't the Axe Murderer in disguise?

Lynn: If we where the axe murderer, then wouldn't we have an Axe?

Seto: Good point.

~A little Later, in the Hall~

PTTP: Here we are! The unlocked door!

Everyone else: Oo' THERE'S AN UNLOCKED DOOR!?

Lynn: Yeah… Look! There's even a big sign!

Big Sign: *next to the door* "THE UNLOCKED EXIT. FOR ALL YOUR ESCAPING NEEDS."

Everyone else: O.O….

PTTP: Gezz, a THANKS would be nice… *leaves*

Lynn: cheerio! ^_^ *leaves* 

Penguins: QUACK! *Leaves*

Everyone else: O.O… ok! ^_^ Let's go!

~In Domino~

Malik: Where to start looking?

Everyone else: Jail.

Malik: You guys should be nicer to my Yami! He's really not that bad of a guy!

Everyone else: *stares at Malik*

Malik: HE ISN'T!! 

Seto: yeah, and Yami's the Queen of England!

Yami: I am? YES! FINALLY! Things are comin' up Yami! *Does the queen wave*

Yugi: *smacks his forehead* baka…

Ryou: Can we just go already before my Yami h-… Yami, where'd you get that suit?

Bakura: *has a suit on* Hobo.

Ryou: .___. 

~Later, at the Jail~

Everyone: *walks in*

Malik: Just let me handle this guys. *Walks up to the office behind the desk* LET ME SEE MY YAMI OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR SOUL!!!

~A Few Minutes Later~

Everyone: *in a jail cell next to Yami Malik*

Everyone but Malik: *glares at Malik* Smooth Malik, real smooth.

Yami Malik: Hi Guys! *Waves*

Everyone else: *sighs* -_-

Yue: Oh, what a tangled web we weave! Tune in next time to see how our heroes fare in court!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Wai! OA, Fusion digivole to…. OAmon! BWAHAHAHA!

YA: Oh, that's reaaaaal creative…

OAmon: SILENCE! OAmon commands you! 

YA: I will hurt you.

OAmon: *sighs and goes back to normal* sorry, I'm just really going to miss Season 4.

Kouji: ^_^ I'm loved.

Kouichi: Me too!

YA: I hope your not going to do through that "How-Will-I-Ever-Live-Without-Digimon-Depression" again…

OA: Most likely... Uh…

YA: Nothing to rant about?

OA: I'll think of something….

YA: Just save yourself the embarrassment and end this.

OA: NEVER! EMERGENCY PARTY!

Everyone: ALRIIIIIIIIGHT! 

Gil-glad: *break dancing*

Legolas: LEMBAS FOR EVERYONE!

YA: *hands everyone multicoloured Scarves*

OA: Now, click on that little button down there and I'll give you all dates with requested Yu-Gi-Oh! Guys! ^.^

Yu-Gi-Oh! Guys: O_o awww man!

OA: Live long and prosper! *gives peace sign*


	7. 7

APRIL FOOLS!!!

OA: Hahahahaha! Got you guys! Happy April Fools Day!


	8. 8

****

OA: Hullo everyone! Welcome to another chapter, and remember, for the next few minutes… I own you! Hahaha just kidding.

YA: I'm not so sure…

OA: ^.^ You're crazy YA.

Mokuba: *sings*

Pegasus: *walks in* Hey guys.

OA: *puts on coat and hat and takes out machine gun and shots Pegasus*

Mokuba: *saw everything* O_O

OA: *notices Mokuba* come on Mokuba, this is just a empty house now. We're leaving.

Mokuba: Where are we going?

OA: … home.  
  
Mokuba: But this is my home!  
  
OA: Perdition's your home now kid.

YA: OK! That's enough! This is why you shouldn't watch movies late at night!

OA: leave me alone…

YA: Just do the business…

OA: *sighs* ok. *Puts on glasses* ok. First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love them! Hahaha. I bet you all just looooved that joke ne? Er, that's it.

YA: Wow, good job.

OA: ^.^ Thanks

YA: That was sarcasm.

OA: I take what I can get!

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: We join our heroes at another peaceful night in the slammers.

Everyone except Yami: *sleeping*

Yami: T.T I can't sleep here… I want my blankly… I also have no one to talk to… *looks around* I'll talk to myself! ^.^

Yami: That's the dumbest idea I've here heard!

Yami: Is not!

Yami: is too!

Yami: Take that back you…. You, ugly person!

Yami: Takes one to no one!

Yami: I'll kill you good! *Starts choking himself*

Yami: Gah! Ok! Wait, I have a plan!

Yami: *stops choking* I'm listening…

Yami: Kaiba as a coat right? Just take that and use it as a blanket!

Yami: … I don't know… isn't sort of wrong?

Yami: *sighs* look, if you start thinking about what's right and wrong… Then we have to get your conscious out here, who's a major bummer.

Yami: Maybe I should ask him then!

Yami: maybe… or maybe you should get the coat!

Yami: Agreed! *Walks over to Kaiba*

Seto: *sleeping*

Yami: *carefully slips off the coat* ^_^ *giggles* I got it! *Puts it on* Hm, I've always wondered how Kaiba-kun makes his coat all floaty! *Looks inside at a button* Oooo! *Pushes it and the coat begins to float slightly* so THAT'S how he does it!!

Coat: *starts to lift Yami off the ground*

Yami: eek! Go down! Down! *Pressed against the ceiling* Gah! Evil coat! HELP! YUGI!!

Everyone: *wakes up*

Yami Malik: *snickers*

Bakura: *reaches into Yami Malik's cell and twaps Bakura* silence! This was your fault to begin with!

Seto: MY COAT!!

Joey: Dear ra! It's a poltergeist! Don't worry everyone! I saw the movie! We need to get off the island before the Dinosaurs eat us! …Oh wait, that's Jurassic Park…

Everyone: ¬_¬ *glares at Joey*

Yami: *freaking out* GET ME DOWN!!

Seto: *freaking out* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COAT?!

Ryou: Did you try… taking off the coat?

Yami: .___. Uh……….

Everyone but Yami: *anime faintness* YAMI!

Yami: sor-_REY_! *Gets out of the coat and falls on Tea* er, sorry Tea

Tea: @_@ at least someone still acknowledges I'm alive….

Seto: So how am I supposed to get my coat!?!

Yami: *sits up* I don't know, you're the genius! You figure it out!

Seto: *growls at Yami* you are so dead once I find something sharp….

~The Next Morning~

Seto: *has Mokuba on his shoulders*

Mokuba: *reaching for the coat* almost… almost… *pushes the button* GOT IT!

Coat: *drops onto Bakura's head, who's still asleep*

Bakura: *wakes up* … O_O GAH! I'M BLIND! AHHHH! *Runs around screaming, banging into Seto and Mokuba, knocking them over* 

Seto: Mokuba! *Catches Mokuba* -.- phew!

Bakura: *takes off the coat* er, sorry *gives the coat to Kaiba*

Seto: *snatches it and puts it on* FINALLY!

Guard: Ok everyone. Let's get going, today's your trial! 

Yami Malik: Wait, why are we all being trailed at the same time?

Guard: *shrugs* Ask Otaku Amanda. It's her plot hole.

__

((OA: Don't ask me what's going on. I'm just as confused as the rest of you))

~Court~

Everyone: *waiting for the judge to come in*

Yami: *whispers to Kaiba* Hey, Kaiba… Haven't we seen some of those guys before? *Points to the jury*

Fan girl #2957: *in the jury* ^____^

Alf: *in the Jury* Hey! 

Pegasus: *in the Jury* Oh ra, where am I know?

Justin Timberlake Robot: *in the Jury* ERROR! ERROR!

Miss. Cinos: *in the jury* why me? *Sighs*

Cloud: *in the jury* Can I go home now?

YA: *in the jury* Why am **_I_** here?

Ash: *in the jury* every word I speak, Otaku Amanda has to pay $20!

Seto: -_- we are so screwed…

Cop dude: Please rise for the honourable Judge Otaku Amada

Everyone: WHA!?

OA: *walks in* SILENCE! I **AM** THE JUDGE!

Lawyer: Ma'am. Today we are here to prove the guiltiness of the party before trial.

OA: Yeah, I'm not stupid *sighs*

Lawyer: Your Honour! I was implying that you were! I was merely-

OA: ¬_¬ Just call your first witness.

Lawyer: Fine. The Prosecution would like to call… YAMI! To the stand!

Everyone: *gasp*

Yami: I WON! I WON! *Runs up and sits down*

Cop Dude: do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?

Yami: Yes.

Bakura: *stand up* THAT'S A LIE!!!

Ryou: No it isn't! Sit down! *Pulls Bakura own*

Lawyer: So… Yami. You say you and your friends were trapped in school?

Yami: Yup.

Bakura: *stands up again* THAT' S A LIE!!

Ryou: no it isn't!!! *Pulls him down again*

Lawyer: And isn't true that you also burnt Mr. Kaiba's cat to death?!

Yami: …yeah.

Bakura: *stand up* NOW THAT'S A LIE!!!!

Ryou: Yami! I swear to ra! *Pulls him down again*

Lawyer: Let the record show: Yami is a cat burner!

Jury: *gasp*

Yami Malik: But didn't the jury know that already?

OA: Silence! *Whacks mallet* … in light of these new developments. There will be a ridiculously long recess.

YA: You just want to get home in time for Yu-Gi-Oh!

OA: *looks at her watch* Fine! Whatever! You are pardoned of the charges and free to go! *Jumps out the window* GOTTA HURRY!

Jury: *leaves so it's just the Yu-Gi-Oh! Clan*

Joey: so, what do we do now?

Yugi: well, weren't we supposed to be finding the axe-murderer?

Yami Malik: yeah. Whatever happened to him?

Mokuba: Hey… where'd nii-sama go?

Everyone: *looks around*

Yugi: you don't suppose the Axe-murderer got him… Do you?

Seto: *walks in drinking a soda* hey guys.

Everyone: *stares at him*

Seto: o…k… this is kind of freaky… why are you all staring at me?

Everyone: WHERE WERE YOU!?

Seto: gezz… I went to get a coke form the vending machine!

Yami: yummy! Can I have some?

Seto: *sighs* knock yourself out… please.

Yami: *drinks some*

Yugi: Kaiba. You should tell one of us where you are going with this axe-murderer going around!

Kaiba: I don't need you to…. You to… *wobbles and falls backwards*

Yugi: Kaiba!

Bakura: *catches him*

Yugi: Kaiba most be sick!

Bakura: blah! *Drops Seto* He's probably contagious!

Everyone: *glares at Bakura*

Bakura: don't look at me like that... ¬_¬

Yami: *faints also*

Yugi: Yami!

Yami Malik: *catches Yami* Good thing I'm wearing gloves!

Malik: you're not wearing gloves!

Yami Malik: GAH! *Drops Yami*

Joey: It must be something in the soda! *Picks up the can of coke* Ah-ha! *Peals back label to reveal the original label*

Original label: *poison*

Everyone: *gasp*

Bakura: OH DEAR RA! It's mountain Dew!

Everyone: *looks at Bakura again*

Bakura: Stop that!!

Yue: Bum Bum Buuuuuuum! The plot thins!

OA: *pokes Yue*

Yue: I mean "Thickens!" Join us next time faithful reviewers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~**Otaku Amanda's rant Corner~**

OA: I HAVE NOTHING TO RANT ABOUT!!

YA: did you really have to cap lock that?

OA: Why must you criticize me in everything I do?!

YA: Because you're always wrong?

OA: Ok, *takes on sword* That's it!

Seto: Are they fighting again?

Yami: Hai. Maybe we should take them to counselling…

Seto: *ducks from flying vase that YA threw at OA* Oi!

Bakura: hey guys, wazzup?

Yami: OA and YA are fighting again.

Bakura: Oh yeah… *looks at the reviewers* you guys might want to take off. This could go on for days.

OA: *stops fighting* heeey… I have to send you all off on your dates! ^_^ here's the list:

Joey: Lynn

Yami: Power to the Penguins

Mako: The penguins

Bakura: Suqua

Legolas: Suqua _((two dates? Better get ready!))_

Seto: **Infiny**** and Yami Suqua**

Mako: What the hell? I'm not even in this fic… and I have to date penguins!

OA: hm, that reminds me: I have to put you in the fic!

Legolas: O_O I'm not even anime!

YA: Review and I'll give you all free Pegasus Voo Doo dolls!

OA: *waves* Jaaa! ^_______^


	9. 9

OA: *waves* Allo! Long time no see! Sorry no updatey, I've been… sick… *cough cough*

YA: ¬_¬ you have not! You've been playing 'Wind Waker' and watching 'Spirited Away'

OA: T_T I'M SO ASHAMED!

YA: Do the business OA…

OA: Ok! ^.^ First, Lynn, you're in this chapter! Yay! Second, PTTP, we'd be honoured to make a guest appearance!

YA: We'd be what to do what now? O_o

OA: *bows to PTTP*

YA: will u stop bowing? You've been doing it ever since you watched Spirited Away!

OA: NEVER! *Looks at list* next, Yue is off in Florida for Spring break, so Link is taking his place for this chapter. Finally, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOU WONDROUS REVIEWS! Happy Easter everyone! Hope you had a good one.

DISCLAIMER: "Do I even have to do this anymore?"

****

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~At The Game Shop~

Link: We join our friends at the game shop, trying to figure out what to do next.

Yami and Kaiba: *lying on the couches*

Yugi: *on the phone talking to the hospital while everyone else sits around the table*

Yami Malik: Man, this sure is a big table…

Yugi: *hangs up* ok guys, the hospital says their sending over a doctor right now. *Looks at Yami* I can't help but think how much of this is my fault…

Bakura: Oh PLEASE! You're not _that _stupid, are you Yugi? NONE of this is your fault. Stop trying to add angst.

Joey: *glares* yeah Caption Bring-down!

Yugi: fine. ¬_¬ 

*Ding-Dong*

Malik: That was fast…

Yugi: *answers the door and a doctor with a obviously fake moustache stands in the door way*

Doctor: Hello! I am the doctor… the doctor that the Hospital sent over… I **ARE** in no way AN **AXE-MURDERER**!!

Yugi: Ok then ^.^ come in!

Doctor: *walks in and sits down next to Kaiba and Yami and takes his things out of his doctor bag*

Yami Malik: hm, that overly tacky fake moustache seems somewhat familiar. Do you think he's really a doctor?

Bakura: are you kidding me? He's got that stethoscope-thingy and everything! He's **GOT** to be a doctor.

Yami Malik: Maybe you're right…

Bakura: 'Course I'm right! Now, let's go start a fire. *Goes to the kitchen*

Yami Malik: *claps* Yay! ^_^ *Follows*

Doctor: *checks their foreheads and what not* hm, yes. They are certainly poisoned.

Ryou: ¬_¬ Don't you need to do a blood test or something first?

Doctor: Who's the doctor here?!

Ryou: T_T sorry sir…

Doctor: I'll run a few more tests. You guys won't want to stick around since it'll be boring.

Yugi: But-

Doctor: I mean, it's not like I **ARE** an **AXE-MURDERER **or anything….

Yugi: ^_^ ok!

Everyone else: *leaves*

Doctor: *cackles evilly* Finally! Now, to finish you two off… ONCE AND FOR ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~Meanwhile, it Kaiba's La La Land~

Kaiba's La La Land: *pretty much a normal park, but the sky is green and the trees are blue*

Seto: HA! I knew the sky was green!

Yami: *pops out of nowhere* Woooo, I am **_NOT_** doing that again! Head rush!

Seto: Yami! What are you doing in my dream?

Yami: *shrugs* maybe it's a spell, I don't know… I'm gunna go with the spell. It sounds nice.

Seto: *smacks forehead* Even in my subconscious I can't escape you! 

Yami: Wow, Kaiba… Your mind looks fun! *Starts kicking a tree with blue leaves*

Seto: Hey! Quit that! That's my subconscious Y'know!

Yami: …nooo… it's a tree… With blue leaves *stops and looks at Kaiba* were you a disturbed child Kaiba-kun?

Seto: That's it. I'm leaving.

Yami: *sits down next to Seto* How?

Seto: This is dream… Right? I'll I have to do is wake up! Watch! ….Uh….

Yami: is there a problem?

Seto: No! No problem… just… Uh

Yami: You can't wake up can you?! BWAHAHAHA!!! *Falls over laughing*

__

((~Intermission~ 

OA: I must go heat up two-day-old Mac and cheese for my breakfast! BRB people! *Runs off* YA! Take over!!

YA: Finally!

Beelzemon: *sitting on top of the computer, pointing his gun at YA* don't screw up this fic, YA

YA: *glares at Beelzemon* I hate you…))

Seto: SHUT UP! I could wake up if I wanted to!

Yami; so you'd rather be here with me? Kaiba-kun! I had no idea you cared! *Glomps Seto*

Seto: AHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!

Yami: LET'S GET BEST FRIENDS FOREVER RINGS!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! JUST A NIGHTMARE!! *Pushes Yami off and runs as fast and as far as his legs can carry him*

__

((OA: *eating Mac 'n Cheese* I'm back!))

Yami: Why does everyone run? T_T

~Meanwhile, back in reality with the nervous doctor~

Doctor: NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF, ONCE AND FOR ALL!! WAHAHAHA!.. Whoa, Da ja vu O_o… anyway *takes out two needles*

Joey: *comes out from hiding behind the couches* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DR. GIVES-PEOPLE-NEEDLES! What are you doing to my friends! …O_o Well, what are you doing to my friend and the ass I have to be around?!

Doctor: I was just about to give them medicine to make them all better!

Joey: *eyes narrow* sure you were… suuuuuuuuure you were… If that medicine is so great, why don't **YOU** take it?

Doter: Because taking medicine when I'm not sick, can make me very sick!

__

((OA: He's right kiddies! Never take medication unless your mommy or daddy says it's ok!))

Joey: ok then…

Doctor: ok. *Is about to give Yami the needle*

Joey: Ah! No. Give it to Kaiba, if he dies, we'll know it's bad.

Lynn: *pops out of nowhere* Joey! You're so smart! *Glomps Joey*

Joey: ACK! Stop with the glomping!

Lynn: *disappears*

Joey: O_o

Doctor: Riiiight… *gives the needle to Kaiba*

~Meanwhile, in Kaiba's La La land~

Yami: *has caught up with Seto* Hello!

Seto: Can't you leave me al- … *rubs arm* ow …

Yami: wha?

Seto: Feels like someone just pricked me with a needle…

Yami: Haha! Kaiba's goin' crazy!!

Seto: *glares* I AM NOT!

Yami: Are t- …hey… Looky! You're see-though!

Seto: *looks at his hands, and he is indeed see though* that's new…

Yami: heeeeeeey, maybe you **are **waking up! … Or dying… 

Seto: ¬_¬ thanks a lot. *Disappears*

Yami: O_o Kaiba?… 

*Cricket Cricket*

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOO I'm alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Wait, if it's just me… Then why am I still in Kaiba's mind? *blinks* oo;

~Meanwhile, back in reality with the nervous doctor and Joey~

Seto: *wakes up* ungh… *turns over and goes back to sleep* 

Joey: Kaiba! Yer awake!

Doctor: What'd you think? I **ARE** an Axe-murderer? 

Malik: I thought so…

Joey: Hey, when'd you get here?

Malik: your mother ¬_¬

Joey: *glares at Malik*

Doctor: *gives the needle to Yami, who also wakes up*

Yami: *turns over and goes back to sleep also* no daddy, I am not the week link in the chain! I will not let the slaves free!! You'll see! To heck with Moses!

Everyone but Yami Malik and Bakura: *walks in* 

Doctor: well, that as they say, is that! I'm off to heal the sick. *puts on hat and coat and walks out the door*

Yugi: *standing in the doorway Good by Mr. Doctor sir!

Doctor: *flies away* Good-bye laddie!

Malik: I can't believe I ever though **HE** was the axe-murderer. 

Yami and Seto: *are wake* 

Seto: I just had the strangest dream.

Yami: *yawn* me too.

Ryou: Do you guys smell smoke too?

Bakura and Yami Malik: *runs out from the kitchen and close the door behind them with nervous looks on their faces*

Bakura: uh… me and Yami Malik are goin' out….

Yami Malik: …Yeah… Not like THERE'S ANYTHING **WRONG**… uh… Bye!

Bakura and Yami Malik: *run out the door*

Yugi: Uh, oh... *sees smoke coming from the kitchen* FIRE! EVERYBODY OUT!

Everybody: *runs out*

~Outside~

Yugi: Are we missing someone?

Yami: …Tea's not here!

*FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

Game Shop: *goes up in flames*

Everyone: Oh well! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi: *glares at Bakura and Yami Malik*

Yami Malik and Bakura: *point to each other* It was his fault!! *Looks at each other* What?! How dare you accuse me!!

Malik: Where are we going to go now?

Yami: *grins at Kaiba*

Seto: What? OH NO! My mansion **STILL** isn't back the way it used to be from your last visit!!

Mokuba: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease big Brother?

Seto: NO! No way! No no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!

~Kaiba Mansion~

Everyone: *poking at things and what not*

Seto: *twitch twitch* I hate my life…

Link: hohoho! You sure do Kaiba-boy! You sure do! Join us next time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Nothing important to rant about today… BUT GUESS WHAT? I ordered the first 32 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! On DVD in Japanese with English Subtitles! I'm SOOOOOOOOO happy!

YA: That's great ¬_¬ would you mind telling me WHY you invited the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

OA: *hugs Leonardo* because I love them!

Leonardo: Gah! What is it?

Raphael: I don't know… I better stab it…

OA: O_O *lets go and hides behind Donatello* Donny! Saaaave me!!

Donatello: GAH! CRAZED FAN GIRL! *hits OA with his bow staff*

OA: ow T_T…. *crawls towards* Michelangelo* Miky…. Help… meeeee…

Michelangelo: Ahhh! Crawling Crazed Fan girl! *Thwacks OA with his Nun-chucks*

Casey Jones: *picks OA up* guys! This isn't a Crazed Fan Girl! It's an authoress

Turtles: O_O GET HER!!

OA: AHHH! NOOO!

YA: *passes out Pegasus Voo Doo dolls* … heheh… Review and I'll give you a free "Otaku Amanda got Beat up by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and All I got was This Lousy T-Shirt"

OA: @_@ Jaaaa…. 

~IMPORTANT PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT~

OA: Ahem, it has come to my attention, that many of the teenagers, pre-teens and young adults have been putting things in their mouths lately that shouldn't be there. Concerned parents have asked me to address the importance of not stuffing things in you pie hole that shouldn't be there. With out further ado, I present, "Don't you Stuff it in Your Face"

__

Disclaimer: I didn't make up this song, there's actually a commercial about this.

Joey: *comes out strumming a guitar* don't put it in your mouth! Don't stuff it in your face. Though it might look good to eat, and it might look good to taste!

Serenity: *plays tambourine* don't put it in your mouth!

Joey: that's right sis!

Serenity: Don't stuff it in your face!

Joey: Uh-uh!

Serenity: Though it might look good to eat…

Joey: Bring it home girl!

Serenity: Like a muffin or a beat!

Muffin and a beat: Like a muffin or a beat!

Entire Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast, plus OA and YA: IF YOU DON'T KNOW JUST WHAT IT IS! DON'T PUUUUUUUUT IT IN YOUR MOOOOOOOOOOUTH!

OA: Remember boys and girls also ask an adult before eating ANYTHING you're not sure of!

JAAAAAAAA! 


	10. 10

****

YA: Hey everyone! OA is off hiding from angry reviewer because she updated so late. I believe she's behind the desk!

OA: *pokes head out from behind the desk* DON'T TELL THEM THAT! 

Mob of angry reviewers: *run towards OA*

OA: O_O AHHHH! *Being chased by the reviewers*

MOAR: BURN HER! BURN HER!

Seto: we should be taping this…

Yami: *nods*

OA: phef. I think I lost them --' ok. *Takes out clip bored* ok first… To answer your question **Lemming Queen****, I can't remember what episode it was, but Bakura and Malik made an alliance in it. So I figured, they're both evil so they have something in common ^_^**

Bakura: Makes sense to me!

Yami Malik: *nods*

OA: Next, **KehkanSKlover**** thanks for the idea! I'll be using that soon. X3 **

Seto: I'm sacred…

OA: oh yeah! Guess what I got guys! *Holds up first volume of Yu-Gi-h!* episodes 1-32 Japanese with English subtitles baby! ^_^ More about that in Otaku Amanda's Rant corner!

YA: and?

OA: Nooo… I don't want to say it! T_T

YA: DO IT!

OA: … I'm sorry guys for not updating' there's to many reasons I could give you! The only thing I can say is the summer, they'll come faster.

__

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! …. I wonder of he's married?

Bakura: On with the fic!

OA: *glares at Bakura*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: We join our friends at Kaiba's house.

~Kaiba's Room~

Seto: *sits in his room, trying to pretend they're not in his house*

Yami: *knocks on the door*

Seto: *sighs* …come in .

Yami: *walks in* Kaaaaiba… you know that priceless vase you have down stairs?

Seto: …what about it?

Yami: … Well… It sorta… IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!! JoeyandYugiwereplayingrunaroundthepricelessvaseandtheysaidIwasaloserandIchasedthemandthevasejusthappenedtojumpoutfromnowhere!!!!

Seto: O_O WHAT?!!!!

Yami: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Seto: THAT WAS A FREAKING PRICELESS VASE!! *Flicks another priceless vase at Yami*

Yami: AHH! *Ducks behind the bed* I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! *Looks up again*

Seto: *throws another priceless vase*

Yami: *ducks again* STOP!!!

~Meanwhile, in the kitchen~

Bakura: *playing knife games with Yami Malik on the table* would you stay still? *Trying to stab Yami Malik's hand*

Yami Malik: I'm not sure this is how it's supposed to be played…

Bakura: quiet. I know what I'm doing.

Joey: so what are we suppose to do? Wait for the Axe murderer to strike again?

Yugi: guess so… *turns on TV* My, this is boring.

Yami: *running down the stairs with Kaiba ruining after him, throwing priceless vases* Kaiba-kun! AHH! *Ducks* 

Seto: I'LL TEACH YOU TO BREAK MY VASES!

Yami: *slips and falls down the stairs* AIEEEE!

Seto: *throws more vases* DIIIIE!!

Everyone: *runs in* KAIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Seto: killing Yami! What does it LOOK like?!

Yami: @_@ pain…

Mokuba: nii-sama… stop throwing vases at Yami.

Seto: *glares* we'll finish this when MOKUBA isn't around to protect you Yami…. 

Yugi: *trying to wake Yami up* Gezz Kaiba…

Bakura: he's truly evil… *stabs Yami Malik* 

Yami Malik: Hey! I told you to stop that!!

Bakura: sorry. Force of habit.

*Power goes*

Everyone: O_o *pitch black so all you can see is their eyes*

Ryou: *glaring at Bakura*

Bakura: Why are you glaring at me for?!

Ryou: YOU ARE THE ONE WITH PLIERS IN YOUR HAND!

Bakura: I am not!

Ryou: I can feel them!

Yami: That's my hair!

Ryou: oh… sorry.

Seto: Bakas! Let's just go and find the power generator for the house!

Yugi: All right. You and Mokuba know your way around the house, so tell us if there's anything we should be careful of.

Seto: Whatever.

*Walking*

*Walking*

Everyone but Seto and Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

*Thud*

Joey: I thought Kaiba was supposed to tell us when we're about to fall down a flight of stairs!

Kaiba: Well, you should have been more specific.

Everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba: WE JUST FELL DOWN A BLOODY FLIGHT OF STAIRS!!

Kaiba: ¬_¬ fine. Next time, I'll tell you when we're going to go down stairs.

*Walking*

Everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

*Thud Thud Thud Thud*

Everyone but Seto and Mokuba: **KAIBA!!**

Kaiba: What now?!

Everyone but Mokuba and Kaiba: WE JUST FELL DOWN 4 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!

Kaiba: yes, but those were _carpeted _stairs.

Everyone but Mokuba and Seto: KAIBA! YOU BUM!

Kaiba: … ouch. I'm hurt. Look, we're here now anyway… does anyone have a flashlight?

Yami: I do! *Hands Seto a flashlight* ^.^

Everyone but Yami, Mokuba and Kaiba: YOU HAD A FLASHLIGHT ALL THIS TIME!?

Yami: yeah… so?

Everyone but Yami, Mokuba and Kaiba: *sighs*

__

((OA: on a side note, I hate Pegasus…. I just wanted to mention that because I don't think I've said it for a while…))

Everyone but Seto: *watches as Seto fiddles with some of the wires in the generator*

Bakura: *goes to touch a wire*

Kaiba: Don't touch that.

Bakura: *glares* I can do what I want to! *Touches it and gets a shock* AIEEEE! *Falls over*

Kaiba: ¬_¬ I told you not to touch it.

Bakura: @.@ I'M OK!

Yami Malik: Your hair's on fire.

Bakura: what? AHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Ryou Calm down already! *Licks fingers and doubts fire like a candle*

Bakura: ….. Thanks.

Ryou: ^__^ HUG!!

Bakura: ¬_¬ stay away from me…

Seto: ARGH! I give up! I can't get the damn thing to work!

Joey: Let me take a look at it. *Grabs flashlight*

Seto: Joey, I highly doubt it that if I could not fix the generator, then a mutt like you co-

Joey: *flicks flashlight at the generator*

Generator: *starts working*

*Lights come back on*

Joey: It's all in the wrists! ^_^

Seto: ¬_¬ … I hate you.

Bakura: hey… where is my light?

Yami Malik: and mine!

Yami: and mine!

Joey: And mine!

Seto: You don't have a light!

Joey: O.o oh yeah…

Seto: …baka.

Joey: What did you call me Kaiba?! 

Seto: BAKA! B-A-K-A! Do need me to simplify that for you?

Joey: DIE KAIBA! *Tackles Kaiba*

Yami: Stop fighting guys! We need to find our lights!

Bakura and Yami Malik: *shrug* meh.

Yami: *thinks to himself* Bakura and Yami Malik don't care… Joey and Kaiba are busy fighting… looks like it's up to me to save everyone!

__

((OA: and the world is doomed…))

Yami: *puts on ninja scarf* Wahahaha! It's Yami's turn to shine! *Hops around* I am the master of the night! Muhahaha .

~Meanwhile~

Bakura and Yami Malik: *watching Kaiba and Joey fight*

Bakura: I'd place my bets on Kaiba-boy…

Yami Malik: *nods*

Honda: *nods*

Bakura and Yami Malik: *look at each other then, at Honda, then shrug* meh.

__

((OA: Yeah, Honda's back. Yeah, I'm using his Japanese name))

Kaiba: Mutt!

Joey: Money Bags!

~Meanwhile, back with Yami~

Yami: *slinking around in the shadows* I am the warrior of the night. I live in darkness. I am pain! I am sorrow! I am… hungry! *Sticks a sucker in his mouth*

Shadowed figure: *sneaking towards a room*

Yami: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SHADOWED FIGURE!!

Shadowed figure: *has already gone into the room*

Yami: ¬_¬ I'm bad at this… *walks into the room*

~In That Room~

Yami: *hides behind a chair*

Shadowed figure: Muhahaha! Now that I have the lights, NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! Wahahaha! I **ARE** a genius! I **ARE** much smarter then that spoiled Pharaoh!

Yami: HEY! *Jumps up*

Shadowed figure: *looks at Yami* Intruder! Get them my pets!

*Nothing happens*

Yami: … Oo'

Shadowed figure: *takes out tape recorder* Note to self: Get evil ninja cat minions. *Lunges at Yami*

Yami: *Punches Shadowed Figure*

****

"POW!"

Shadowed Figure: *punches Yami back*

****

"SMASH!"

Yami: *kicks Shadowed figure*

****

"THWACK!"

Shadowed Figure: *bites Yami*

****

"Otomotpiea!"

Yami: nuts to this! *Hits Shadowed Figure with a chair, knocking him out*

Shadowed figure: X___x

Yugi, Ryou and Malik: *chained to the wall* Yami!

Yami: Hey guys! Wow, did you guys notice how that guy managed to stay in the shadow like that? Freaky!

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik: GET US OUT!

Yami: *gets them out*

Yugi: Now, to deal with our masked man!

Shadowed figure: *is gone and there's a small business card there*

Everyone: GASP!

Yami: *picks up the card*

~A Little later~

Yugi, Yami, Malik and Ryou: *walk into the room where the others are*

Yami: Guess who I found!

Yami Malik, Bakura and Honda: *turn to look* … *shrugs* meh.

Yami: Ungrateful… 

Mokuba: GET HIM NII-SAMA!

Yami: *sighs* Are those to _STILL_ fighting?

Yami Malik, Malik and Ryou: *nods*

Yami: that reminds me. The Shadowed figure left this behind!

Bakura: Huh? O__o

Ryou: ¬_¬ they weren't there, Yami…

Yami: Oh yeeeeeah…

Yugi: *reads the card*

Card: Anger Management. Call 1-800-Grrr-I-ARE-Angry today!

Ryou: So the shadowed figure goes to anger management classes…. We'll have to go there and find him!

Bakura: Wait! So the shadowed figure goes to Anger management classes! That means if we go, then we'll catch him!

Yami: Good plan Tomb Robber!

Ryou: *glares at Bakura*

Yue: And So, Join us next time to see our heroes in anger management!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Cornner~

OA: Hullo ^_^ to answer your questions, I brought Honda back 'cause I felt bad. Oh yeah, it's pretty likely that everyone's eventually gunna have their Japanese names… right Jonouchi?

Jono: *glaring*

OA: Anyhoo, for those of you who don't have the Japanese DVD's and would like to know some of the changes, I'll put a few down! Who's your buddy? Huh? 

1) In the Japanese version of the episode where Mai camps with the gang in DK, Mai tells Tea her past. Basically, she used to work at a casino cruise boat but hated it.

2) In the English version of the episode where they meet Mokuba at DK, Jono vows to get that kids stolen star chips back and gives himself a detective Jono persona, but in the Japanese version, he asks the kid if he can keep half of his star chips if he finds them! (Greedy, greedy Jono!)

3) Here's an important one! In the English version, Seto-sama gives Mokuba a card saying it was always his favourite, but in the Japanese version, it's the key to lockers at Kaiba corp. That's the whole 'real' reason why Mokuba was kidnapped, because the big 5 wanted they key! In the Japanese version, later on when Seto goes to save Mokuba, Mokuba tells Seto that he didn't give them the key and he protected Kaiba corp. I though that was sweet ^___^

4) Anzu(tea) calls Jonu and Yugi "Sex maniacs" in the Japanese version. I just thought it was funny.

5) Every scene with a gun was cut out… which were really cool :\

OA: Ah, that's all I can think of… oh! GO SEE X-MEN OR DIE! *Pokes* don't think you won't 'cause you will! *Nods*

Ja everyone.

~Otaku Amanda


	11. 11

****

OA: *has a top hat on* Welcome one and all! I am Otaku - slightly Richer - Amanda!

YA: Will you shut up already? You've been like this since you won the American Idol Pool!

OA: *ignores YA* Sorry for no updaty. I've been busy and Finals are coming up, I really haven't got much time anymore!

__

Disclaimer: "One day… ALL OF THIS WILL BE MINE! AHAHAHA!!"

OA: *puts on glasses* Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who puts up with me! Guess what? I have a hardcore fan base! Look! *points to them*

Hardcore fan base: *Three people with Otaku Amanda t-shirts on* WE LOVE YOU OA!!

OA: they follow me everywhere! It was neat at first.. but it's getting kind of awkward.. Especially when I try to use the bathroom O_o

YA: *sighs* -_-

OA: I STILL haven't seen X2 yet. I'm mad. WHY WON'T ANNYONE DRIVE ME?! *huggles Logan plushie* I tell you. First I was like 'wait minute…. I don't know a thing about anger management!' but then I saw anger management to help ^_^

YA: *walks into a different room* 

OA: tidalryu, YOU'RE MY BUDDY! GROUP HUG! *hugs tidalryu* I understand you because you understand meeeeeee *starts crying* 

Everyone else: O_o that's … so beautiful! *starts crying also*

Teacher: *swam OA* YOU! YOU HAVE FINALS COMING UP! Get to work!!

OA: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! *hides*

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: We join the gang outside the Anger Management building.

Bakura: So, let me get this straight, we're going to anger management classes to find the axe murderer… which our only lead to him being here is a card we found on the floor?!

Yugi: Exactly ^_^

Joey: Well, we've got no worries about _some _of us fitting in there. *points to Bakura, Yami Malik and Seto*

Yugi: C'mon guys. Let's get this over with.

Everyone: *walks in*

~Inside The Anger Management room~

Everyone: *walks around to see a group of people sitting on chair, around in a circle*

Doctor: welcome boys!

Serenity: AHEM!

Doctor: *coughs* just take a seat.

Everyone: *sits down*

Doctor: Would the new members like to introduce themselves?

Yugi: ^___^ My names Yugi!

Joey: And I'm Joey and this is my sister, Serenity!

Serenity: ¬_¬ I can speak for myself y'know.

Yami: I'm Yami *sees aquarium of fish off to the side of the wall* Oo FISHIES!!! *runs over and taps on the glass*

Ryou: I'm Ryou and this is B- *looks over at Bakura who's tackled one of the other members*

Bakura: *shaking the other guy furiously* YOU! YOU'RE THE AXE-MURDERER!!! C'MON! FESS UP RIGHT NOW!!

Ryou: *pulls Bakura off the poor guy and makes him sit down* 

Bakura: I'm Bakura…

Honda: And I'm Tr- I mean…. Honda!

Yami Malik: My name is Yami Malik, and this is Malik!

Doctor: … your name is Yami Malik?

Yami Malik: …yeah….. So?

Doctor: -_-' never mind.

Mokuba: *waves* I'm Mokuba ^_^

Doctor: Ah yes, Mr. Kaiba's brother?

Mokuba: yeah…. How'd you know Oo'

Doctor: Why, Mr. Kaiba is a regular here!

Everyone: *looks at Kaiba*

Seto: Court orders ¬_¬ phef… attack one secretary with a stapler and a paper clip and you're paying for it the rest of your life!

Everyone: Oo'

Doctor: Ok. I think everyone is introduced. Let the exercises begin.

~A Little Later~

*Everyone's outside in the park because It's such a nice day*

Pair I: Kaiba and Yami

Pair II: Ryou and Yugi

Pair III: Yami Malik and some guy

Pair IV: Bakura and the guy he attacked earlier

Pair V: Serenity and Joey

Pair VI: Honda and Malik

Doctor: I bet you are all probably wondering why you are in partners. This is because we are going to do the exercise known as 'The Trust Fall'. You will fall and trust your partners to catch you! Oh, and the for the people that complete this exercise, they get to eat a nice picnic over in the shade! *points to it* Pair I: Your two are first.

Seto: No fair. Why must I always be paired up with the jiggling Fruit-Cake?

Yami: ^_^ Hug?

Seto: NO!

Doctor: Just go!

Yami: Ok! *falls backwards*

Seto: *raises eyebrow and doesn't catch him*

Yami: Aieee! X_x

Doctor: You're suppose to catch him!

Seto: ¬_¬ clearly you don't understand what I have to put up with.

Doctor: ungh, never mind! Pair II: Your turn

Yugi: *falls back*

Ryou: *catches him*

Doctor: Very good!

Seto: Goodie-two-shoes….

Doctor: You two may go have some of the picnic. Now! Pair III!

Some guy: *falls back*

Yami Malik: *suddenly realises how much bigger that man is* O_O Aieeeeeeeee! *gets crushed under the man* HELP! I CAN'T BREATHE! AHHHHH!

Doctor: *sighs* I need a vacation… Pair IV.

That guy Bakura attacked: *is afraid to move* O_o

Bakura: Don't worry…. I'll catch you! *smiles evilly*

The guy Bakura attacked: *screams and runs away*

Bakura: ¬_¬ baby…

Doctor: …. O_O Pair V…

Serenity and Joey: *don't move*

Doctor: Ahem! Pair V!

Serenity and Joey: *still don't move*

Doctor: That's you two, Serenity and Joey!

Serenity and Joey: Ohhhhhhh!

Serenity; This is really confusing with all these roman numerals…

Joey: Yeah, It's like Otaku Amanda just wanted to show off the fact that she could do them!

__

((OA: O_o oh boy….))

Serenity: This is an outrage! We should write her a threatening letter!

Joey: Good idea sis. I'll help.

Serenity and Joey: *sit down to a picnic table and begin making the letter*

Doctor: OO'….. Pair VI?

Pair VI: *Is just Malik*

Doctor: Where's Honda?

Malik: He went to help Serenity…

Honda: *sitting with Serenity at the picnic table* Oh! Add that! Yeah, that's great!

Doctor: *sighs* 

Malik: Don't worry! I can do the exercise all by myself! *falls over*

Doctor: I can't believe it. The only ones that completed this exercise was Yugi and Ryou…

Yugi and Ryou: HEY! WHERE'S OUR FOOD?! *see Yami and Seto who are eating the food behind a tree*

Yugi: They stole our pic-a-nic basket! GET 'UM!!

Yugi and Ryou: *chases Kaiba and Yami* 

Kaiba and Yami: Oo' *runs*

Kaiba: *smacks Yami* The basket baka! Get the basket!

Yami: *runs back and gets the basket, opens it and there's nothing inside* ¬_¬ heeeeeeeeey… *gets caught by Ryou and Yugi* O_O noooooooooo!

Seto: *hiding up in a tree* heheheh… *pulls out sub from his pocket that he took out of the picnic basket* At last!

Bakura: *at the bottom of the tree* Hand over the sandwich Priest! 

Seto: Never! This is mine!

Bakura: *sets fire to the tree* 

Seto: YOU MANIC!!!!! *jumps out of the tree*

Yami Malik: *still under the guy* Please… help.. X_x

Doctor: O_o *having a nervous break down*

~A Few Hours Later~

*Nothing left of the park but charred remains* 

Yugi: weeeeeeeeeell… that' worked out well didn't it?

Bakura: I'll say! *eats his sub* 

Doctor: *being taken into a paddy-wagon* FIRE! AHAHAHA! 

Cop: *talking to another cop* Well, as far as we can tell it looks like the crazy Doctor burnt down the park.

Other Cop: *nods* he'll be put away for life.

Police: *leaves*

Yugi: Now we have no lead, no nothing! We're at the end of our rope!

Kaiba: hmmm.. Not quite yet… *presses that lil' KC print on his jacket*

Man's voice: Yes Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: Bring the Battle Ship around, would you?

Malik: You mean the Battle Ship from Battle City?

Kaiba: Precisely. 

Battle Ship: *lands*

Seto: Ok everyone, get on. Touch anything, I'll kill you.

~Once Inside~

Everyone: *quiet*

Yugi: Ok Yami, we all know you have to say it. Why don't you just say it already?

Yami: YOU SANK MY BATTLE SHIP! *laughs hysterically* Wahahahaha!

Everyone else: *sighs* -_-

Yue: Join our hero's next time on the Battle Ship!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Bless you YTV. Bless you. YTV just had what they called "Anime May" And even though it's clear that the hosts have no idea about anime, they had 4 new episodes a week… which means right now I've seen up into the battle city finals. All I can say is, for those who have only seen what WB has aired… Yu-Gi-Oh! Is about to get AWESOME in a big way. Seriously, don't miss ONE episode from here in. It's great.

The rest: *glaring at OA*

OA: What?

The Rest: We want to see X2 and Matrix: Reloaded!

OA: sorry guys, looks like we won't be able to see it until summer…

The rest: *snorts*

Neo: It's to bad. I kick ass in the second movie.

OA: T_T I know. I know.

Logan: And Man, did you SEE the trailers for X2? 

OA: _ I know! I know!

Rest: *looking at Otaku Amanda how appears to be talking to herself* 

Bakura: O_O she's lost it again.

YA: I'll call the nut house….

OA: Jaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. 12

****

OA: At Last! A new chapter. I hope you all aren't too mad….

Reviewers: BURN OA! BURN HER!

YA: YEAH!! BURN HER!

OA: YA!

YA: What?!

OA: *coughs* ANYWAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You people are really great to put up with me XD. Go read the story "**Joey For Prez****". O_O *looks* I'm on the favourites list of 30 members?! QUI!? *faints***

YA: *sighs* I WISH she'd stop doing that…

Seto: *eating chocolate bar* Why are you telling me? Do I LOOK like a genie?

YA: ¬_¬ *grumbles something about killing Kaiba-boy in his sleep*

OA: Hm, I don't think this chapter isn't all that funny… maybe it's just me…

YA: I've been telling you that forever!

OA: whatever *Taking out a Canadian flag and her Canadian flip-flops*

Everyone but OA: *raises eyebrow* What the hell are you doing?

OA: Oh that's right this will be the first Canada day for all of you!

YA: There's a Canada day? 

OA: ^_^ Yeah. It's great. Fireworks, funny hats, hotdogs and all that good stuff.

Yami: Hotdogs and Fireworks in the same place?! That's crazy!!!  


OA: O_o…. yeah… ANYWAY.

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC! ^.^ (you know you love me)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: When we last left our main characters, they boarded the battle Ship.

~Battle Ship, The Bridge~

Seto: *steering one of those old fashion boat steering wheels*

Yami: I Gotta hand it to you Kaiba-kun, this is really high-tech… except for that caption's wheel.

Seto: My Ship. The wheel stays.

Bakura: *snorts* This is stupid!! What the hell are we looking for anyway?

Everyone else: a clue…. Duh!

Bakura: ¬_¬ bakas.

Seto: A clue! At starboard side!

Everyone: O____o

Seto: -_- West

Everyone: O____o

Seto: *points* THAT WAY IDIOTS!

Everyone: Oooooo… *looks out the window, down at a building*

Building: *Has a sign on the front*

Sign: "Homicidal Maniacs/Axe-Murders Alliance Convention tonight!"

Bakura and Yami Malik: Alriiiiiiiight! I wanted to go to that! ^^

Rest: *looks at them*

Yami Malik and Bakura: Oo' I mean… ¬_¬ whatever.

~Later, in the parking lot~

Battle Ship: *parked in a parking spot*

Seto: *hitting the parking meter* does anyone have any quarters?

Joey: Just leave it Kaiba.

Seto: No! I am NOT getting a ticket!

Mokuba: Nii-sama…

Malik: Here already! *hands Kaiba 20 quarters*

Yami Malik: O_o' Where'd YOU get all those quarters?

Malik: ^.^ It's your drinking money.

Yami Malik: Nooooooooooo! MY DRINKING MONEY! *sobs*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Yugi: How about you and Yami Malik some in once you have this sorted out? Come on guys!

Everyone but Malik and Yami Malik: *walking towards the convention*

Yami: *does circles around the group while skipping* We're going to a convention! We're going to a convention! *grabs onto Kaiba's arm* Kaiba-kun! We're going' to a co-

Seto: *elbows Yami and knocks him out*

Yami: X_X 

Honda: *sighs , picks up Yami and carries him on his back*

Yugi: I knew you were good for something Honda ^_^

Honda: *sighs*

~The Convention~

Yugi: Ok everyone split up and look for the axe-murderer.

Everyone else: *grumbles and leaves*

~Bakura and Ryou~

Bakura and Ryou: *walking*

Homicidal manic: *walks up to them* Waaaah!! Hahahaha! Quack!

Ryou and Bakura: ¬_¬ 

Ryou: You speak manic Bakura, what's he saying?

Bakura: *grabs Ryou and pushes though people* Shut up light.

Ryou: Whoooa! Look at that sign!

~Joey, Serenity and Honda~

Serenity: *looks at two girls in the crowd* hm… Joey…

Joey: what?

Serenity: Do those girls look familiar?

Shorter girl: YA! I want a flamethrower! You promised I could have one.

Taller girl: Shut up light. I already bought you a fake-murder hat.

Shorter Girl: …You're so mean. T_T

Joey: Nah! ^__________^

Honda: check out the sign!

~Kaiba and Mokuba~

Mokuba: Nii-sama…. I appreciate how you are trying to protect me and everything, but I can't breathe!

Seto: *has a death grip on Mokuba* Trust me Mokuba, you'll thank me later.

Mokuba: How can I thank you if I'm dead?!

Random Girl: Would you boys like to join 'homicidal maniacs: Katana's Rule'?

Seto: STAY BACK! DON'T YOU DARE HARM MOKUBA!

Mokuba: Oo' I worry about you sometimes Seto… *notices a sign* Ni-sama! Look!

~Yami and Yugi~

Yugi: I can't see anything over all these people.

Yami: get on my shoulders.

Yugi: *gets on* I can't see any axe-murders… only homicidal maniacs…

Yami: There's a difference?

Yugi: I don't know… ¬_¬ *looks* Hey! Check out the convention stage and that sign!

Yami: *looks* …uh…

Yugi: How weird is that?

Yami: Er… pretty weird…

Yugi: You can't read it, can you?

Yami: T_T Shut up.

Yugi: *reads the sign* "Guest speaker Malik Ishtar shares with us techniques for getting rid of the body!"

Yami: Well, that explains where he got that snazzy "I am a guest speaker, here me roar." pin…

Yugi: I think Malik and Yami Malik have some explaining to do.

Yami: *notices everyone else has gathered* Everyone else is here too… it's almost like so predicable plot hole has bought as all together….

Bakura: Oh ra, it's **_the pharaoh_**…

Yami: That's me!

*lights go off*

Yami: *screams*

Everyone else (Including the crowd): *looks at Yami*

*Cool lasers and smoke come from the stage*

Announcer: And now, HMAMA presents, Malik Ishtar!

Yami Malik: *comes out with head set microphone on*

Dorky looking guy: Hail king Malik!

Rest: Oo' riiiiiiiiight…

Yami Malik: How many of you out there need enlightenment? Well, now you can ask your puzzling questions!

Random guy: Malik! How can I get blood stains out from my couch?

Yami Malik: Mountain Dew!

Dorky Dude: Hail king Malik!

Ryou: I wonder where Malik is…

~Meanwhile, back stage~

Malik: *Talking to some stage hand* The doctor says it's just a phase. If I humour him, it'll pass.

~Back outside, with the stage~

Yami: Does anyone else see that red dot on Yami Malik's forehead?

Seto: Bakas…. That's a sniper laser! … looks like a police one if I'm not mistaken.

Yugi: *looks at Seto*

Seto: I have experience with this sort of thing ok?

Yugi: Oh ra! I have to tell him!!

Everyone else: …nah.

Yugi: Let's go NOW!

Everyone else: …fine.

Everyone: *climbs on stage*

Yami Malik: What in the seven hells?!

Malik: *runs onto the stage*

Yugi: Yami Malik get down! Someone's trying to snipe you!

Yami Malik: O_O NOOO! *uses Malik as a shield*

Malik: *gets shot in the shoulder* OO' CRIPS! That hurts!

Police: *raids the building*

Everyone except the Yu-Gi-Oh! Clan and that Dorky guy: *runs out of the building*

Cop: They all got away sir.

Cop2: Wait! There's a few near the stage.

Seto: Aw sugar…

~One hour later, at jail~

Everyone plus the Dorky dude: *in a jail cell*

Dorky Dude: HAIL KING MALIK!!

Cop3: *looking in at them* A phoney convention to lure homicidal maniac and axe-murderer! What a plan!

Yami Malik: *tosses away his button* I knew it was to good to be true… 

Bakura: ARGH! We're in jail… AGAIN!!

Joey: I think Malik may need medical attention. 

Yami Malik: *holding Malik* I can't help but think this may be partly my fault.

Everyone else: *Glares* It **IS** your fault!

Yami Malik: ¬_¬ I got over it. You guys need to do the same.

~2 Hours Later~

Seto: Yami… you're sitting to close to me.

Yami: But I'm cold! We need to huddle together to keep warm!

Seto: ¬_¬ go huddle with Yugi

Yami: T_T We had a fight…

Seto: Argh! I hate you so much!

Yami: T__T You don't mean that!

Dorky dude: Hail king Malik!

Yami Malik: Yuck! Malik got my shirt soaked with blood… *licks some of it off his shirt*

Everyone else: *edges away from Yami Malik*

~3 Hours Later~

Joey: 1 bottle of beer on the wall. 1 bottle of beer! You take it down and pass it around…. No more bottles of beer on the wall. ONE MORE TIME!

Everyone else: **SHUT UP!!**

Dorky Kid: Hail king Malik!!!

Everyone else: **YOU TOO!!**

~1 Hour Later~

Cop5: *opens the door* Your bail has been paid. You're free to go!

Yugi: By who?

Everyone else: *looks* GASP! It's you!

Yue: You indeed. Who is this person who bailed our heroes out of prison? Stay tuned to kind out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

YA: *behind a news desk* In movie news, The Hulk came it the box office this week with record breaking record….. While Justin to Kelly did not even place on the top tens. We go new live to OA for her comments.

OA: OH WOW! WHAT A SURPRISE! *coughs*

YA: Thank you YA for you comments. *clears throat* In other news, The season Final of Yu-Gi-Oh! aired this week on YTV. We now go live again to OA for her comments.

OA: Well YA, it was a pretty good season final. A couple cute moments, a couple of cool moments and some awesome dueling. I won't give away to much but Seto-sama takes off his coat! Wheee! ^_^

YA: I see. Anything else?

OA: Not really. Just Yami making it clear how much he hate Tea… in my eyes anyway!

YA: ^_^ Thank you very much! *reads papers* This just in. OA is done school!

OA: That's right OA I'm done and with good marks too *grins* in other words, this means a few things. Two of those things are MORE TIME TO WRITE THE FAN FICTION…. And a passing gift X3

YA: You heard it here first folks!

Legolas: Enough Talk. Let's party!

LOTR cast, the Yu-Gi-OH! Cast, the Final Fantasy casts and YA OA: *start dancing*

OA: JAAA!!


	13. 13

****

OA: SHAMAN KING!!!!!!

YA: --' would you shut up already?

OA: SHAMAN KING! SHAAAAAMAN KIIIIIIING!!!

YA: *sighs* hello folks. OA has been like that ever since she found out Shaman King, the anime, was coming to the Fox Box. She's a big fan of the manga…

OA: Shaman King ^_^

YA: STOP IT OR I'LL BURN YOUR PRECIOUS SK MANGA!

OA: *Stops*Ok first, For those of you who want to know, with the help of my good buddy Tidalryu, I have found out how to do ¬ (before I just copied and pasted it). It's Alt + 0172 ^_^ and now I have decided to answer all my reviews from the last chapter! Why? Because I can ^_^ (And I e-mailed a few so… Yeah)

Tree kicker - Thanks so much for the looooooooong but hilarious review! XD "IM THE POINTY HAIRED PHARAOH! HEAR MY ROAR" *snickers*

Shadow's Girl12 - I'd tell you… but you'll have to read this chapter! Nah nah! :P

Tidalryu - bring it on Wadra! Wahahaha! X3

Game and Watch Forever - muhahaha! I shall never tell! NEVER!! (ok, I will in a few minutes)

The one who posses Insanity: I do read Mega Tokyo (I'm a big fan) but a friend introduced me to 1337 ^^

Kilohana - Kilohana, I know how you feel but we still have shirtless High Priest Seto right? 

Siei - Oo' eheheh. Yay for senseless violence! ^^

Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: *getting lazy* See last chapter.

Everyone: *Gasp* IT'S YOU!!! RISHID!!

__

((OA: yes people. It's Rishid. Malik's "brother"…. I'm using his Japanese name because I have no clue how to spell his dubbed name ^^ peace!))

Rishid: Yes! It is I! I am looking for Master Malik. Have you guys seen him lately? *Notices Malik in Yami Malik's arms* O_O MASTER! *Snatches him from Yami Malik* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Yami Malik: ¬.¬ nothing.

Everyone else: *looks at Yami Malik*

Yami Malik: ^^ Oh! I DID use him as a human shield… but that's it.

Rishid: We must take master to a hospital right away!

Yami Malik: Forget it! I hate hospitals! They smell funny. There is NO way I'm going in one.

~A little Later~

Everyone but Malik: *sitting in the waiting room*

Yami Malik: I can't believe I'm here…

Mokuba: Seto…. I'm hungry…

Seto: Hm? Alright. It does seem like he haven't eaten in an awful long time… *walks over to the vending machine* hmm… *puts in a twenty dollar bill*

Vending Machine: *spits it out*

Seto: *eyes narrow and puts it back in again*

Vending Machine: *spits it out*

Seto: grrrr… *puts it in again*

Vending Machine: *spits it out*

Seto: Argh! 

Yami: What seems to be the problem Seto-Chan?

Seto: *ignores the 'Chan'* saaaaaaaaay….. Yami, you have little hands don't you?

Yami: *looks at his hands* That I do! Why, I'm guessing they're the perfect size to squeeze into some machine and get a particular item…. Possible a vending machine!

Seto: Great! Do me a favour and put your hand in the vending machine and get some food for me!

Yami: What!? That's crazy!!! *Walks away*

Seto: ¬_¬ Baka Pharaoh…

Malik: *walks in the waiting room*

Rishid: Master Malik! You are ok!

Malik: ^_^ Yeah. It was sooo cool! They stitched me up and everything! *Pulls up shirt to show stitches*

Old granny that just happens to be walking by: *sees Malik and his half nakedness* OH GOOD LORD! *Faints*

Doctor: *walks in also* Mr. Ishtar, the results of your tests are in. You may want to come in my office. 

Malik: Sure! ^_^

Yami Malik and Rishid: *follows*

Rest: *follows too*

Doctor: *looks at the rest* Wait a minute… are you guys family members?

Rest: …… Yes…. Yes we are….

Doctor: Ok then! ^_^ Come right in!

~Inside the Office~

Doctor: *sitting at his desk* ahem… *looks at his files* this is the part of my job I hate the most…

Malik: I'm pregnant? NOOOOOOOOO! O_O

Doctor: Oo' er… no.

Malik: Oh thank Ra… -_-;

Doctor: Yes, well… however… You will die in 3 hours.

Malik: WHAT?! That can't be right! *Snatches files away from the doctor*

Files: *on the papers* **YOU WILL DIE IN 3 HOURS (YES, YOU!)**

Malik: Oo NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm too pretty to die! T_T

Rishid: NOOOOOOO! He's too pretty to die! T_T

Doctor: Yeah, how sad… Get the hell out of my hospital.

~Outside the Hospital: 1 hours and 50 minutes remaining~

Everyone: *sitting on the sidewalk*

Malik: Why! Why did this have to happen to me? Why not…. My Yami?!

Yami Malik: Hey!

Rishid: Don't worry master! You shall not die with me around!

Yami Malik: What are you going to do? Sing him a song and make everything go all happy?

Rishid: … not a bad idea.

Everyone else: *sitting in the background, being ignored* HEY! What about us! We're in this fic too!

__

((OA: Oh, sorry….*thinking* Ummm… here!))

Joey: *gets hit by a bike messenger* GAH! *Knocked out*

((OA: I love playing god…))

Serenity: Joey! Are you ok?

Joey: X_X

Seto: *laughs*

Rishid: I shall perform the "Master will not Die Because I am Dancing" Dance! *Starts dancing*

Malik: Oo'

Yami Malik: Is that funny? Should I laugh? O_o

Malik: I…. Don't know.

Joey: *getting up* I'm ok!

Serenity: Hooray!

Bike messenger: *hits Serenity*

Serenity: GAH!

Seto: what is up with these bike messengers?

Bakura: Has anyone noticed that I haven't said anything this whole chapter?

Everyone else: no.

Bakura: T_T Life is unfair. I'm going drinking. *Heads to the pub which is just across the street*

Malik: Rishid… stop.

Rishid: Er, yes master Malik. *Stops*

Yami Malik: UPDATE! You have 30 minutes left to live light ^_^

Malik: ¬.¬ thanks…

Yami Malik: This is kind of depressing… I wanted to be the one to kill you…

Malik: Sucks to be you! ^^

Bakura: *gets thrown out of the pub*

Pub owner: And don't come back unless you have the money to pay for that table! *Walks back in*

Bakura: *gets up and dusts himself off* Lousy Bartender….

Bike Messenger: *runs over Bakura* 

Bakura: GAH! X_X damn bike messenger!

Yami Malik: Gee, time sure flies when you're having fun! Only 3 minutes left.

Malik: O_o NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIE!!

Rishid: NOOOO! I'LL BE OUT OF A JOB!!! …. Wait…. I don't get paid for this anyway… I'M GOING ON STRIKE! *Makes picket sign*

Sign: "Malik Unfair: Honk if you Support"

Cars passing by: *honks*

Yami Malik: 2 minutes….

Malik: T_T NOOOOOO!

The ignored characters: I couldn't care less…. *gets chased by a mob bike messengers* OO' GAAAAAH!

Rishid: Malik, we need to talk about my Health care benefits.

Malik: Now?! Can't this wait?

Rishid: You'll be dead! I want full coverage NOW!!!

Malik: I had full coverage.. And look at me!

Yami Malik: 40 seconds….

Malik: NOOOOO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! THERE'S SO MUCH I HAVEN'T DONE!! *Runs around in a circle*

Yami Malik: 24 seconds…

Ryou: *leads the bike messengers to a pot hole where the first one crashes his bike and the rest trips up in him*

Yugi: Ryou! You did it!

Ryou: ^_^

Yami Malik: 10 seconds

Malik: No! This can't be happening!

Yami Malik: 7 seconds

Yami Malik: 6

Yami Malik: 5

Yami Malik: 4

Yami Malik: 3

Everyone else: O_O

Yami Malik: 2 

Yami Malik: 1!

Malik: NOOOO! I DON'T WANT T- *collapses*

Everyone: *Silent*

Rishid: MASTER MALIK! Noooo! What have I done?!

Yami Malik: ….

Malik: *gets up* Ouch, I tripped on a rock…

Yami Malik: OO You're alive! *Hugs Malik* Er… I mean…. DAMN! I HATE YOU!

Malik: ^_^ I'm loved…

The ignored: We still hate you! We were barley in this chapter because of you…

Malik: I'm so loved ^^ 

Doctor: *come running out of the hospital towards them* MR. ISHTAR!!

Malik: Hm?

Doctor: I'm terribly sorry Mr. Ishtar! We mixed up your files with a Mr. Crawford… You are healthy as an ox!

Malik: Hooray! I have no idea what ox is but ok!

Kaiba: *takes a note off the bike messengers* Hey guys… Look at this! *Reads the note* 

"Dear A-Holes (A.K.A. The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang),

It is I, the axe-murderer… come to Domino High at 12:00 AM for the final battle.

P.S. Bring a pastry"

Everyone: GASP!

Yugi: _We had come so far, and now it was the final battle… but nothing would prepare us for the battle ahead…_

Everyone but Yugi: ¬_¬ stop that….

Yue: And so, the final battle will begin the next exciting chapter of TDFH. Could this mean the end?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner~

OA: Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of 'Otaku Amanda's Rant Corner' Hm, Nothing to rant about really… uh, Hope all you Americans had a happy Independence Day ^_^ 

YA: Don't act like you're not scared out of your pants!

OA: Huh?

YA: You are going to see 28 Days Later today right? I'm coming. It's my type of movie!

Yu-Gi-OH! Clan: US TOO!

OA: No way! I don't have enough money to pay for all your tickets!

YA: no problem! ^_^ We'll just all hang out in your soul room and watch the movie from there!

OA: ¬_¬ remember last time you all 'hanged out' in my soul room?

YA: hmmm….

~Flashback~

OA: *on the floor twitching* Baka Pharaoh! Put that down before you break it! I won't break it. GAAAAAH FIRE! Abandon soul room! Abandon soul room! How can you possibly set fire to a soul room? Oh ra, my light is going to kill me! 

Teacher: O_o Amanda darling… are you ok?

~End Flashback~

YA: We'll be good this time! I promise! *runs off to find her spells to make it so everyone can go into OA's Soul room*

OA: T_T Darn it…

Seto: Yes Yami, that means no screaming when we are watching the movie..

Yami: ¬_¬ no promises…

Tea: Can I come too guys?

Everyone else: NO!

Tea: T_T Awww! *walks way*

Everyone else: *laughs*

OA: *sighs* Come on guys, let's go…

Boromir: Farewell everyone! 'Till next time!

OA: JAAAAAAA! 


	14. 14

OA: 'Allo boys and girls! ^_^ Lookie! Another chapter! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all!

Everyone else: *standing 10 feel away from OA holding garlic*

OA: ¬_¬ Would you all stop that? I'm NOT a vampire!

Yami: That's just what a vampire would say!!

OA: *sighs* True Story: My sleeping schedule is waaaaaaaay out of wack. I stay up until a little after sun rise, and wake up around 5PM.

YA: BURN THE WITCH!!!

Seto: Vampire.

YA: whatever.

OA: look, If it makes you happy… *walks outside into the sunlight*

YA: *locks the door behind OA*

OA: HEY!

Rest: BWAHAHAHA! You fell for it! BAKA!!

OA: Let me in!

Rest: NO WAY!

OA: *eyes narrow* You'll regret this…

Disclaimer: Yoh: _OA OWNS NOTHING! Except my sandals… and she won't give them back!_

OA: Well… at least I have these comfy sandals on!

Bakura: On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: On the last chapter of TDFH, Malik thought he was going to die… but didn't. Then the group received a note from the axe-murderer about the final battle. Is this the end of TDFH? Only time will tell.

~Domino High~

Everyone: *standing outside the building*

Seto: I think we might be a little bit early. It's only 10 in the morning.

Yami: Does anyone else notice how time keeps flipping around for the authoress convenience?

Everyone else: No.

Yami: but-

Everyone else: We said "No"

Yami: T_T

Mokuba: Nii-sama! We have a lot of time before we see the axe-murderer… can we go to that candy store across the street? *Puppy eyes* Pleeeeeeeeeeease?

Everyone else: *looks at Kaiba* *puppy eyes* Pleeeeeeeease?

Seto: ¬_¬ ok, that's just creepy.

~The Candy store~

Everyone: *looking around the store*

Bakura: *trying to reach candy shaped as daggers on the top shelf* Hamm… *looks over at the storeowner* Hey Candyman, get that candy for me!

Candyman: *walks over to Bakura* Sure good customer! I'll get you that candy because the candy man can! *Starts singing* _who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew? Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two… The candyman, the candyman can! The candyman ca-_

Bakura: ¬.¬ Shut the hell up and get my freaking candy. 

Candyman: *frowns and gets the candy*

Yami Malik: *has gummies stuck all over his face* FREE THE GUMMIES! PROTECT GUMMY KIND!!

Another Candyman: Sir, please refrain from sticking candy on your face.

Yami Malik: THE GUMMY SHALL BE FREE! *Grabs jar full of gummy bears* quickly friends! Into my mouth! It is the only safe place for you now!

Security: *grabbing Yami Malik and taking him away*

Yami Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GUMMIE!

__

((OA: *sneaks in her house though the doggie door* YES!))

Malik: Must you embarrass me wherever we go?

Rishid: Don't worry master! I shall perform the 'Master will not be Embarrassed if I Dance!' Dance

Malik: *sweatdrops* oh ra…

Mokuba: but nii-sama! I want all of these!

Seto: Mokuba, I told you already: Only one candy!

Mokuba: Yami would let me have more candy!

Yami: *looks up from gorging himself on chocolate* hu? Did someone say my name?

Seto: Well, Yami's not your big brother!

Yami: *walks over and watches the two brothers fighting*

Mokuba: Well, maybe he SHOULD be!!!

Seto: *gasp* you don't mean that!

Mokuba: I DO!!

DR. Phil: *comes out from behind a rack of candy canes* Excuse me boys, I couldn't help but over here your argument and I think I can help!

Yugi: Dr. Phil, what are you doing here?!

DR. Phil: It's a proven fact: 9 in 10 arguments start in a candy store. *Shakes head* When will people learn. Sure candy is sweat at first… but it can only end in tooth decay.

Everyone else: Oo' *looks at each*

~Dr. Phil's stage~

Kaiba and Mokuba: *sitting in two chairs across from Dr. Phil, glaring at each other*

Dr. Phil: Where's Yami? We go on air in 5 minutes!

Yami: *walks in*

Yami Malik and Bakura: BOOOOOO!!!!

Yami: Whatever! Whatever! Shut the *beep* up! You don't know me! *Sits down between Kaiba and Mokuba*

Dr. Phil: Yami. For the 6th time, this isn't The Jerry Springer show.

Yami: ^^ Sorry!

Camera man: and we're on in 10, 9, 8-

Seto: Wait…. Since when has this show been live?

Dr. Phil: Stop complicating things.

Cameraman: 5,4,3,2,1 and we're on!

Dr. Phil: Hello and today we are talking about sibling squabbles. With us is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. His brother, Mokuba, and Yami… some guy.

Yami: SOME GUY?! I'm the King of games!!

Mokuba: You tell 'um Yami!

Seto: Shut up you ungrateful brat!

Mokuba: Make me you * beep beep*

Seto: Oo' *shuts up*…….. That's Yami's influence. ¬.¬

Bakura: *raises his hand*

Dr. Phil: ok… normally we don't take questions from the audience… but go ahead.

Bakura: Um… that's MY influence on the kid that's making him swear.

Seto: *points to Bakura* I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! 

Dr. Phil: Please, Mr. Kaiba… contain yourself!

Seto: … 

Dr. Phil: Now, who wants to explain the problem?

Mokuba: I will!

Seto: ¬_¬ you would…

Mokuba: Nii-sama wouldn't buy me candy!

Seto: It'll rot your teeth!

Mokuba: Yami would!

Yami: But I don't have any money…

Mokuba: I want YAMI to be my big brother!

Seto: ungrateful….

Yami: Hey, you heard the kid! He's MY little brother now!

Seto: *grabs Yami's collar* HE IS NOT!

Dr. Phil: Kaiba Please! Calm down before I make you calm down!

Seto: *glares and sits*

Dr. Phil: Mokuba, I'm going to give you something to help your brother hear YOUR side of the argument. Promise not to abuse it though!

Mokuba: I promise!

Sr. Phil: *hands Mokuba a whistle* It's a 'Seto Whistle'

Mokuba: Oo Seto Whistle? *Blows it*

Seto: GAH! *Falls out of his chair, covering his ears* STOP!

Mokuba: *stops* ^___^ Thanks Dr. Phil!

Dr. Phil: No problem kiddo.

Yami:… Don't I get something?

Dr. Phil: …. No.

Yami: TT Awwwwwwwwww

Yugi: I hate to interrupt this… but we have 10 minutes before midnight.

Dr. Phil: O_o my show doesn't come on that late….

Everyone: *already at the exit* G'bye Dr. Phil!

~5 Minutes later, at Domino High~

Everyone: *waiting outside* well…. Here we are…

Seto: GAAAH! MOKUBA!!

Mokuba: *stops blowing the whistle* heheh… sorry…

Bakura: Well…. He'd better show up soon.

Serenity: What makes you think it's a 'he'?

Bakura: ¬.¬ you're still alive?

Joey: I know the feeling Bakura ¬_¬

*Awkward silence*

Ryou: *coughs*

~Meanwhile, back at the candy shop~

Store owners: *dancing and singing* _who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew? Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two… The candyman, the candyman can! The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good…that can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh? Soak it in the sun and make the strawberry lemon pie? The candyman? The candyman can… The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good… The Candyman makes everything he bakes Satisfying and delicious. Talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes! Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream? Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream, the candyman? The Candyman can, the candyman can… The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good…and the world tastes good 'cause the candyman thinks it shoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooould!!!! _*Breathing heavily*  


Yue: Till the next exciting chapter of TDFH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

OA: *has big anime watery-eyes* O.O *sniffle* I-It's over! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

YA: ¬_¬ still crying about digimon?

OA: I only watched the series final today!

YA: *rolls eyes* Get over it!

OA: *curls into a ball* T_T I can't… I've been watch digimon since I was 10. I have a dependency on it. Digimon has raised me! It's over… what series finale ne? It was great. *Sniffle* I'll miss it so much. *Cries*

YA: um… *awkwardly pats OA's back* …it's ok… OA

OA: T_T No! I want Digimon! My childhood! It's gone! *Latches onto her computer and stares into the monitor* LET ME IN! I WANNA COME TOO!

YA: -.-' Get a hold of yourself OA.

Takato: Oo' I think it's best to let her deal with this by herself.

OA: *in a fatal position in a dark corner, rocking back and forth* Boys and girls, boys and girl, let's all go to the digital world! Boys and girls, boys an girls, let's all go to the digital world!

Ken: Ok….. That's just creepy, and Oikawa kidnapped me!

Kouichi: Oh yeah! I was legally dead for like, a few minutes!

Juri: Boys! Boys! Let's not fight about who's more angsty… even though my partner was killed, I blamed myself, my mother died, the D-Repper feed off my depression AND I tried to kill myself!

Ken:… so? My brother died and I was evil!

Kouichi: Hey! Me and Kouji were separated and my mother fell into depression!

Beelzemon: Well, I was the most dark digimon!

Wizardmon: what about me?

Beelzemon: *points gun at Wizardmon* what about you?

Wizardmon: O_O Nothing!

Beelzemon: That's what I thought ^^

OA: *grabs her brother cell phone and yells at it* COME ON! SHOW ME MY DESTINY! WHERE DO I HAVE TO GO?!

Everyone else: *stares at OA* … sad.

OA: It's ok. I'll be ok. *breathes deeply* …. *sniffle* NO! I WON'T T_T

YA: Drama-Queen…

OA: Thank you Digimon. I'll never forget you! *puts on goggles* I'm a *sniflle* Goggle girl…. T_T  
  
YA: Jaaa everyone.


	15. 15

YA: Hello everyone. OA is locked in her room and refuses to come out until she's heard confirmation on these Digimon Season 5 rumours.

Seto: Just to let you know, OA just took Malik as a hostage and wants us to hear her demands.

YA: *sighs and walks over to OA* 

OA: *can be heard though the door* I want another season of digimon!

Malik: *can be also heard though the door* Do what she says! She's got lipstick and she's not afraid to use it!!

OA: OA, Fusion digivoled to………… OAMON! Muhahahahahaha!!!

YA: ¬_¬ It's been like this for a while. Last week she barricaded herself in the bathroom for 4 days. We had to feed her deli meat though the door so she wouldn't starve. *Knocks on the door* OA! Open up! Taking Malik hostage won't get you a fifth season.

OA: Did I mention I have a sniper gun? …… A-and I'm pointing at a guy walking down the street.

YA: You don't have a gun.

OA: Sure I do! Listen!

Malik: ow! What? Oh! Ok……… "Click"

OA: see? I loaded it!

YA: … that's just Malik saying, "click"

Malik: IS NOT!

YA: Aren't you suppose to be a hostage?

Malik: oh yeah!

YA: Come out and Kaiba-boy will go on a date with you!

Seto: *spits out wine he was drinking* WHAT?!

OA: …really?

YA: Yeah! *Glares at Kaiba* won't you Kaiba?

Seto: *is scared to death of YA* Uh…. Yeah.

YA: See?

OA: *burst out the door and latches onto Seto's leg* We're gunna have so much fun Seto-Chan!

Seto: *starts walking to the fridge with OA still attached to him leg* I'm going to need a lot more wine…

Yami: Kaiba-kun, you know you're not old enough to drink.

Seto: If people are going to send us 'Get Happy soon' Gift baskets with wine in them, I'm going to drink them!

Bakura: Who wants a broken bottle glass fight? *Staggers and swings broken bottle at Ryou, misses and falls over*

Ryou: *sighs* My Yami, the angry drunk.

OA: *still attached to Seto's leg* I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you all for your comforting reviewers. *pats Mojobubbles* it's ok. At least you get to see Rurouni Kenshin right? Ichigo, I was like T_T Kouji! Kouichi!! Noooooo!! so sad. -

Seto: Please don't cry on my leg.

OA: Sorry ^^' *hands a Seto Whistle to Guess* Enjoy! Don't use it too much though, Set's starting to go deaf.

Seto: WHA? HUH?

OA: ¬_¬ see?

Bakura: *hick* on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: After some intense counselling from Dr. Phil, the gang waits for the Axe-murderer to show up

~12:25PM~

Bakura: He's not coming. This is stupid.

Yugi: He'll be here!

Joey: How do you know?

Yami: unless… *gasp* YOU'RE THE AXE-MURDERER!!

Yugi: ¬_¬ I'm not the axe-murderer.

Yami: How can you be so sure?

Yugi: trust me on this one.

*All of a sudden, a taxi pulls up and a shadowed figure steps out*

Shadowed Figure: I don't care! I'm not paying for it! We're 25 minutes late!

Taxi: *drives off*

Shadowed Figure: Damn taxi… *notices the others* GAH! When did you all get here?

Everyone: ON TIME!

Shadowed Figure: Sorry, traffics murder. HA! Get it! Murder? I'm an axe-murder! ^_^

Everyone: *blank expressions*

Shadowed Figure: No? Not even a little giggle?

Everyone: …..

Shadowed Figure: Fine. Whatever. Let's just skip right ahead to the axing.

Malik: Wait a minute. Aren't you suppose to revel yourself and your master plan?

Shadowed Figure: O_o… oh yeah! I'm so forgetful sometimes ^^ Silly me.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Shadowed Figure: It is I! Téa!

__

((Reviewers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

OA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What a plot twist!

YA: *stares at OA*))

Everyone but Téa: Aw, darn it all. 

Téa: For you see. I am tired of the way fan girls and fan boys of Yu-Gi-Oh! Treat me! I'm not some friendship witch!

Everyone but Téa: … yes you are.

Téa: Curses… I wasn't expecting a comeback… what do I do now?

Everyone but Téa: DROP DEAD!

Téa: that was so uncalled for. *Pouts and gets axes out*

Bakura: *puts Ryou in front of himself* TAKE RYOU!!!!

Ryou: ¬.¬ if I die…. You won't have a host!

Bakura: Oh yeeeeeeeeah… heheh. Sorry about that! ^^'

Ryou: *sighs*

Téa: *stalks towards them with a really big axe* 

Everyone else: O_O AHHHHH!

Serenity: *stands between Téa and the rest* Fear not! For if we stand together, there is no way she can take us all down! We are united as a team. If one falls, then another one will take their place and so on! Right Guys?

The guys: *have already ran far, far away*

Serenity: ¬.¬ aw shoot.

~Meanwhile, far far away~

Everyone: *gasping and/or out of breathe*

Seto: I think we lost her.

Joey: I feel bad about leaving my little sis there.

Bakura: sucks to be her. Besides, she started to go 'Téa' on us. It was for the best.

Joey: I guess… T_T

Yugi: So, Téa was the axe-murderer all along. How…. Anticlimactic…

Yami: what can you do? Otaku Amanda's imagination isn't what it used to be. She's a burnt out old hag.

__

((OA: -.-… I'll be in my room.

YA: not again…))

Yugi: So the next logical move for us would be to-

Yami: GET JOBS AT MCDONALDS!

Yugi: …no.. I was going to sa-

Yami: TOO LATE! LET'S GO EVERYONE!

~McDonalds, a few Job interviews later~

Everyone: *Woking at McDonalds and have those funky uniforms on*

Yami: ^^ This is the greatest.

Ryou: I still can't believe they hired everyone….. Especially Mokuba!

Mokuba: ^_^ I work for minimum wage!

Manger: *trying to get Kaiba to wear the uniform* Put it on _Trainee._

Seto: *glares* No! I am not a Trainee! I am a CEO of a major corporation.

Manger: *winks* Suuure ya are. Now put it on nut-job. *shoves cloths at Kaiba and walks away*

Seto: O_o did he just wink at me?

Malik: We've got bigger things to worry about! Look who's coming in!

Everyone else: WHO? TEA?

Malik: No! It's Jarret! From the subway commercials!

Jarret: *walks in wearing big sunglasses and a fake moustache* um, I'd like a Big Mac… super size the fries.

Malik: *about to cry* JARRET! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU WERE MY HERO!

Jarret: OO; SHHHHH! If it gets out that I eat like a pig and use Liposuction I'll be ruined!

Everyone else: … You use Lipo?

Jarret: … no.

Everyone else: Ok ^^

Jarret: listen; if it'll keep you quiet… Here are a few tickets to Pirates of the Carbine. Go knock yourselves out.

Ryou: what are you doing with those? Oo'

Jarret: O_O… MUST GO! *Runs out the door* SUCKERS!!!!

Everyone: O_o……….. 

Joey sooo… are we going?

Honda: Why not? I really want to see that movie!

Seto: ¬_¬ I thought you died.

Honda: Noooo! OA brought me back, remember?

Seto: *crosses arms* I think it's quite obvious that I don't.

~At the Movie Theatre~

Theatre: *has no one in it except one guy in the back*

Everyone: *takes his or her seats* … Odd.

Yugi: This is a popular movie… shouldn't it be packed?

Yami: more legroom for me! *Puts his legs across three different chairs* Ahhh. My legs are comfy but the rest of me is in excruciating pain.

Joey: shh! The movies starting!

*Curtains role back*

Movie screen: *is just a brick wall with a picture of a boat painted on it*

Everyone: ¬_¬ Heeeeeeeeeeey… wait a minute!!!!

Guy from the back: *stands up* WHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for my trap bakas! It is I! Téa! 

Everyone else: T.T Awwwwwww….

Téa: Silence! Now, I shall finish you all off so that I am become the only Yu-Gi-Oh! Character! Muhahahahahaha! It shall be called…. Téa-oh!

Everyone else: Oo' Téa-oh!?

Téa: feel my wrath! *Starts flicking M&M's*

Malik: ¬.¬ M&M's? oooo.. Help me. I'm sacred.

Bakura: FOOL! Thos are Peanut M&M's!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!

Everyone but Téa: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Runs towards the exit but it's locked*

Ryou: Yami, pick the lock.

Bakura: …. Just because I'm a the-

Ryou: ¬_¬ don't start with that again.

Bakura: *starts to pick the lock* …. 

*BUZZZZZZZT!*

Bakura: *gets shocked* GAAAAAH! 

Ryou: *sighs, grabs a pocket knife from Yami Malik's pocket and begins picking the door*

Yami Malik: T_T Hey! I needed that to stab…. *tries to stab Malik with nothing in his hand* It won't work!

Malik: I like this kind of stabbing ^_^ *starts humming*

Seto: Need I remind you all that Friendship-Witch will be raining down upon us with thousands of M&M's any time now?

Ryou: I'm working as fast as I can!

Yami: ooooooh! Hurry! I have to pee!

Seto: I told you to go before we left McDonald's! - Wait….. What am I saying? *Covers ears all of a sudden* GAAAAAH!

Mokuba: *stops blowing whistle* sorry. Just making sure It still works ^_^

Seto: *Eyes narrow* oh, you'll get yours Mokuba….. Soon enough.

~Meanwhile, back in the seats with ol' what's-her-name~

Téa: *talking on her cell phone with someone* Don't worry. I should have the job done in a few minutes. No no no! We promised a 30/70 split. Fine… 20/80. Whatever. You should be grateful I'm even doing this for you. Yeah yeah. G'bye. *Closes phone* Lousy boss. Thinks he's so great. *Grabs a handful of skittles* Well, might as well finish the job!

Yue: Dun dun dun! Who was Téa talking to? Will Bakura ever learn the difference between an electrical outlet and a lock? All of these questions answered and more on the Next TDFH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Otaku Amanda' Rant Corner~

OA: I've been watching a lot of movies this summer and lately I saw PotC. It was really good. Mmmmm… Sexy Jonny Depp…. NOT A SEXY AS SETO THOUGH!

Seto: Damn, I was hoping she'd start stalking him instead.

OA: ^_^ Nope! I've got a better idea. *Holds up Pirate cloths*

Seto: Oo' Oh no! *Backs away and into YA*

YA: *grins evilly* 

Seto: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

~Meanwhile, In another room~

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Everyone else: *playing poker* 

Mokuba: That sounded like Nii-sama!

Everyone else: ¬.¬

Mokuba: Don't you care?!

Everyone else: No. OA is just making him wear that pirate costume. That's all.

Seto: *walks in with the exact outfit as Jack Sparrow, make-up and all*

Everyone but Seto: *trying not to laugh*

Seto: ¬_¬ Not a word. Not ONE word.

Everyone else: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OA: *walks in* Hey guys ^_^ what's so funny?

Everyone but Seto: nothing… *snicker*

YA: Ok then. We brought Pirate outfits for everyone! *Pulls in a bunch of pirate outfits*

Everyone: O_o

~20 Minutes Later~

Everyone: *dressed as pirates* 

OA: Now! We're off to stand in front of someone lawn, sing Pirates songs and say "Arr" a lot! Jaaaa! ☺


	16. 16

****

OA: IN MY PANTS!!

YA: Argh! I told you not to say that!

OA: ^_^ *grins* Hello Reviewers. YA is just jealous because of my vast knowledge of Late Night TV.

YA: It wasn't funny the first time… why would it be funny the next 34 times?!

OA: I love that saying. That's my new saying ok?

Everyone else: Nooooooooooo! 

OA: *sighs* Great saying. *Staring blankly at the computer screen*

YA: OA hasn't slept in 3 days (true story); she's starting to hallucinate. So don't mind her if she goes of talking about something no one understands.

OA: By the way! I'm making a webpage ^_^ It should be up soon. I suck so much at HTML so I made it on Front Page… Which I also can't use. ^_^ Hooray! Now over to Henry, the Pink Elephant! *Looks at a house plant*

Everyone else: *looks at each other*

OA: *starts laughing* Oh that Henry, what a character! *Clear throat* but enough jokes. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You all know how much each review means to me! I love you all so much. GROUP HUG! *Hugs the computer screen*

Everyone else: *looks at each other again*

OA: ^_^

Yugi: This is just scary.

OA: Dance Dance Revolution anyone? *Grabs Seto*

Seto: DEAR RA! NO!

OA: C'mon! 79th round! Ready?

Seto: *starts crying* I don't want to play anymore….

YA: see what you did? You reduced Kaiba-boy to a blubbering mass of mortal.

Seto: I want my teddy bear T_T

Bakura: On with the fic everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: We join our hero's as they try to escape the evil clutches of Téa.

Ryou: Darn door! OPEN!

Malik: Oi, where's Rishid?

*All of a sudden, the door Ryou was trying to open bursts open*

Rishid: MASTER!!!

Ryou: *squat between the door and the wall* Ow…

Malik: Rishid! Where have you been?

Rishid: You left me at McDonald's!!

Everyone else: We did?

Rishid: yeah, and if you don't believe me… this flashback should be convincing!

__

~Flashback~

Rishid: *walks out of the bathroom* Master I'm ready to go! … Master? *Looks around* MASTER?!! *Droops to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Master! Why have you forsaken me?!

~End Flashback~

Everyone but Rishid: ¬¬ that's a pretty lame flashback.

Rishid: Is not. T.T

Téa: AH-HA! *Starts throwing skittles at them*

Everyone but Téa: AHHHHH! *Runs out the door a locks it*

Téa: *bangs on the door* OPEN UP! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!

Yami: ooooooh…. We'd better do what she says!

Everyone: *looks at Yami* 

Rishid: Don't worry! I'll save the day with my 'Dance-That-Shall-Keep-Téa-Away' Dance!

Yami Malik: Oh ra, not more dancing!

Everyone but Rishid: *walks away*

Rishid: *dancing*

Malik: *grabs Rishid and pulls him by his shirt* C'mon Rishid… ¬¬

Rishid: no one appreciates me. T.T

~Outside the Movie Theatre~

Yami: Where are we going to hide?!

Seto: why don't mwe…. Call the police?

Yami: *grabs hold of Kaiba* Get a hold of yourself man!

Seto: …. ¬.¬ Don't touch me.

Yami: yes sir. T_T sorry sir.

Yugi: Quick everyone! Let's hide in the school that is conveniently right next store!

~Later, in a boarded up since lab~

Joey: *filling up water balloons*

Honda: ¬¬ You're not going to play a prank on Kaiba… are you?

Joey: Oo' No. I learned my lesson last time. That guy sure knows how to get revenge…

__

~Flashback~

Seto: *opens the door and a sack of flour falls on him* 

Joey: GOTCHA KAIBA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Seto: *glares*

~Later~

Joey: *walking down the road*

Kaiba: *runs Joey over in his limo*

~End Flashback~

Honda: Ah yes. You were in a body cast for a month. 

Joey: yeah, good times. *Finished filling up the water balloons*

Honda: so… are you still going to play a prank?

Joey: nope.

Honda: then, what are the water balloons for?

Joey: Oh, they're not water balloons. They're filled with citric acid. I'm going to set a booby trap for Téa.

Honda: Oo' wouldn't the acid eat though the balloon?

Joey: How the hell should I know? *Sets the balloons on the door*

Seto: this is stupid. C'mon Mokuba. We're getting out of here!

Mokuba: ^_^ Nii-sama! Nii-sama!

Seto: 2 means yes. 

Bakura: Go then Kaiba. I hope you have a fun talk with Téa. She'll no doubt speak of friendship until your very insides begin to eat though just to try and get away from the incessant nagging that never stops! 

Ryou: She never sleeps. *Gets a nose bleed*

Bakura: *hits Ryou* What have I told you about your 'The Ring' impressions?

Ryou: sorry….

Yami Malik: So, the plan is just to hide in here and hope she gets bored and goes away.

Seto: we're also willing to throw out Yami as a sacrifice for the greater good.

Yami: Why am I always the sacrifice? Why not Yugi?

Seto: She's likes you! Not Yugi!

Yami: We look the same! If Yugi tries to speak in a deep voice and stands on his toes it'd work!

Yugi: ¬¬ I'm not gong anywhere…

Yami: Neither am I!

Rishid: Neither am I!

Malik: ¬¬ No one said you were…

Rishid: Oo' oh… well, YOU WERE ALL THINKING IT! I KNOW YOU WERE!

Everyone else: *blinks*

Rishid: *opens the door and the balloons fall to the ground but they don't break* YOU'LL ALL SEE!! I'LL MAKE MY OWN FAN FICTION! WITH GAMBLING AND ICE CREAM! IN FACT, FORGET THE FAN FICTION AND GAMBLING!!*Leaves*

Everyone else: *blinks*

*Silence*

Rishid: *walks back in* Um, Master. Are you coming?

Malik: … no.

Rishid: …oh…. Then I guess I can't leave. *Comes back in and sits down*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Téa: *knocks on the now locked door* I KNOW YOU'RE ALL IN THERE! OPEN UP!

Rest; *looking at each other*

*Silence*

Téa: C'MON! OPEN UP!

Yami: No one's in here!!

Everyone else: *looks at Yam with a 'Yami You Baka!' face*

Téa: AH-HA! *Breaks down the door with a really big gun*

Everyone else: O_O

Joey: holy chicken lips! That's one big gun!

Téa: *shoots Honda*

Honda: *turned into a key chain*

__

((Taichi: … *glares at OA* this seems oddly familiar.

OA: *looks around nervously* No it doesn't!!))

Ryou: Bloody hell! He's a key chain!

Everyone else: *looks at Ryou*

Ryou: what? I'm aloud to say semi-swear words too!

Téa: Shouldn't you guys be running by now?

Yugi: ah yes! Thanks Téa!

Téa: anytime ^_^

Everyone but Téa: *burst though the window and run off*

Téa: Such a nice group… Oi, wait a minute…

~Meanwhile, some place far away~

Yugi: Hurry! Everyone get on that double-Decker bus!!

Everyone: *gets on*

Bakura: *pushes the driver out the window* I'm driving now! *Starts the bus*

Yami: *sits next to someone who looks extremely like Saddam Hussein* Hi! My name's Yami ^_^

__

((OA: You knew it would happen sooner or later.)) 

SH: Why, hello there Yami. My name is….. Fred. Yes, Fred.

Yami: I like to play Risk, Fred. Do you? 

Fred: I sure do!

Yami: let's play a game!

Fred: Sure!

Malik: *sitting a few seat behind them* Oo' *turns around to face Yugi who's behind him* You do know your Yami is talking to Suddam Hussein.

Yugi: *looks over at Yami*

Yami: Yes! I am the Risk champ!

Fred: No way! I demand we play again!

Yugi: That's ok. He talks to everyone when we go on busses. Last month he befriended a mob king.

Malik: O_o'

Yami: *stands up* I think everyone some be friends with everyone!!

Bakura: *can be heard from down below in the driver's seat* LOW BRIDGE!!

Yami: EEK! *Gets hit by the low bridge and falls off the bus*

Fred: YAMI! NOOOO!!!

Yugi: Bakura! Stop the bus!

Bakura: I can't! The are no breaks!

*DUN DUN DUUUUUN*

Ryou: ¬¬ Yes there are. *Points to them* they're right there!

Bakura: Then I just don't want to, ok?

Yugi: never mind! Looks like he's catching up!

Yami: *grabs onto the bumper*

Seto: *throws his briefcase at Yami, knocking him back off*

Mokuba: Don't you need that Nii-sama?

Seto: …. Shoot! *Jumps off the bus* 

Mokuba: TUCK AND ROLL NI-SAMA!!! TUCK AND ROLL!!!

Yue: Good advice Mokuba. Tune in next time to see how the plot develops!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

OA: It's official. The winner of this year's Dance Dance Revolution tournament is none other then Joey!

Joey: *has a crown on* IIIIIIIIIIIIII AM THE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPION! 

OA: Joey beat Seto-koi in the finals.

Seto: He cheated!

YA: Don't be a sore loser Kaiba-boy.

Seto: I'm not! 

OA: You're lucky that I was the judge or I would have whooped old school!

YA: Why oh why did you put Saddam Hussein in your fic?

OA: It was bound to happen. Just be thankful they didn't go to Iraq and steal weapons of mass destruction.

Everyone else: *sighs*

OA: *dances* Till next time everyone! I love you all! Yes, even you!

JA!


	17. 17

OA: Hullo kind reviewe- *gets hit by a flaming tomato* ACK! XX'

YA: *helps OA up* I told you the reviewers would be mad you haven't updated in such a long time.

OA: @.@ owes.

YA: *sighs* On behalf of Otaku Amanda, she would like to apologise for the void of no updates. Here are the reasons she didn't update you may chose which ones are acceptable for you.

OA: *gets list out and begins to read* 

- Saw Freddie VS. Jason and spent a good deal of time I would have used to write the next chapter to react the fighting scenes.

****

- Bought The Two Towers on DVD and watched it 5 times (so far).

- Spazzed out for about half a day after seeing the 10 minute Return of the Ring preview.

- Spent all day giggling and yelling "SHAMAN KING! YAY!!!" after I watched the Shaman King premiere.

- Went though LOTR withdrawal after finally realising I've finished the books.

- Realised I still haven't read The Hobbit and celebrated with Ale.

- Had to feed my Ragnaok Online Addiction

- spent hours at Walmart trying to convince the manger to let me buy the talking gollom statue for $ 20. (Canadian).

- Soul Calibur II

- Got in fight with Pegasus Cardboard cut out. Was in coma for 3 days. 

- Thought my friend had Monkey Poxes and spent one week in a big plastic bubble

- Digimon withdraw. Not a pretty thing.

- Stood in line for 6 hours to get tickets to see WWE. Got to the ticket both just as they sold out. Went home and found out my Yami had ordered us tickets over the internet. Spent the rest of the day crying.

- Bite by strange bug. Spent rest of the day in strange place getting needles from people in bio-hazard suits.

- Ran Zack from Paradise Hotel over with a car. Felt good. Spent 2 hours in jail because no one really cared.

- School

- Remembered Seto-sama doesn't love me. Spent the rest of the day singing "Love Lifts us up Where we Belong" and weeping quietly in a corner.

- It was Mars' fault.

YA: There you have it folks! Valid reasons why she didn't write the next chapter.

OA: ^_^ Don't hate me! 

Seto: I still hate you…. Slightly more in fact.

OA: *jumps on Seto's back* I KNOW YOU DON'T! ^_^

Mokuba: "Otaku Amanda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She claims she owns Ni-sama, but she doesn't! Ni-sama is the coolest!"

Bakura: On with the Fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: On the last thrilling Chapter of TDFH, the gang escaped the evil Téa's clutches by high jacking a bus. Yami meet a new friend but sadly, Yami fell off the bus. Kaiba-boy threw his briefcase at Yami to make sure he wouldn't get back on the bus… but then realised he'd need it!

~On the Bus~

Fred: Noooo! Yami! 

Yami Malik: It was his own fault. Nothing good can ever come of friendship speeches. I mean, look at Téa!

Malik: Agreed.

Bakura: Don't worry. We'll meet him at the cruise ship.

Ryou: We're going on a cruise ship?

Yugi: How will he meet us?! He doesn't even know we're going there!

Ryou: We're going on a cruise ship?!

Bakura: … Don't you have some type of telepathic link like Ryou and me?

Ryou: We're going on a cruise ship?!!!

Yugi: yeah… but it's not after six yet and I've used up all my free minutes!

Ryou: Hello?! Since when are we going on a cruise ship?!?

Bakura: *glares at Yugi* that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Ryou: WHY ISN'T ANYONE NOTICING ME!?!

Yugi: Fine, Fine! I'll tell him, but _you're _paying for this bud.

Ryou: ARGH!

Bakura: *notices Ryou* Oh, hello light. ^_^

Ryou: I HATE YOU ALL! *Sits down*

Bakura: Oo'

~Meanwhile, On Some Road~ 

Seto: *walking down the road with Yami clinging to his arm* Why oh why did I throw my briefcase? I could have thrown the mutt but Nooooooooooo!

Yami: ^_^ We're stranded buddies!!

Seto: *glares at Yami* we are not 'Buddies'

Yami: Are too! It says so on your jacket!

Seto: *looks at his jacket and sees "Yami's Stranded Buddy" written in purple crayon* … I hate you…

Yami: Now Ka- *lets go of Kaiba* HOLD ON!

Seto: *blinks*

Yami: I just got a telepathic message from Yugi! He said to meet us on the cruise ship!

Seto: …. ¬¬ You're an idiot.

Yami: No! Really!

Seto: There is no such thing as telepathic messages.

Yami: You accepted the fact that I'm an ancient Pharaoh and you were once a priest in another life… so why not that?

Seto: No. I haven't accepted that! I must have taken some kind of awful drug and this is all a hallucination!

Yami: … Kaiba-kun…

Seto: Leave me alone.

~At The Cruise Ship~

Everyone: *on it*

Ryou: no one has explained to me WHY we're on a boat!

Joey: If Yami's not here in 10 minutes… He'll miss the boat!!

Mokuba: And Nii-sama!!

Yami Malik: we get it. Kaiba's your big brother. You can stop referring to him as 'nii-sama' anytime now.

Mokuba: *sniffle* Nii-sama… T_T

Malik: Isn't it weird… that there doesn't seem to be anyone on the boat but us?

Joey: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

Everyone: *stares at Joey*

Joey: … what?

Yami: *At the dock with Kaiba* GUYS!!

Yugi: *yells to Yami* YAMI! HURRY UP THE BOAT IS LEAVING SOON!!

Yami: OK! *Looks at Kaiba* Told you they'd be here!

Seto: Like I said, this is all a hallucination. *Nods*

Yami: It isn't! When will you except the fact that there is magic in the world!

Kaiba: NEVER! 

Yami: You're immature!!

Seto: _I'M _immature? Who's the one that goes around clinging onto me and singing the power rangers theme song? You like the pink ranger! I get it so STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!

Yami: YOU'LL NEVER APPRECIATE HER THE WAY I D-

Yugi: GUYS!!! THE BOAT'S LEAVING!!

Boat: *practically left the dock*

Seto and Yami: *swears and runs on the dock*

Yami: Looks like we're going to have to jump!

Seto: ha, like you'll make it! *Jumps and latches onto the side of the very big cruise ship*

Yami: GAAAH! *Jumps and grabs onto Kaiba's leg*

Seto: Get off! You're supposed to fall to a watery grave! *Kicks his leg*

Yami: T_T Do you really hate me that much?

Seto: YES! 

Yami: *sniffle* 

Seto: *still kicking*

Fred: DON'T WORRY YAMI MY FRIEND! I SHALL SAVE YOU!! *Throws rope ladder to Yami*

Seto and Yami: *climbs up it*

Yami: We're safe! Thanks to Fred! *Huggles Fred* 

Fred: Thank you Yami. You have been a dear friend to me, but now I must be on my way to… er… the drycleaners! Yeah! That's it! *Jumps off the boat and flies away*

Kaiba: ¬¬ He can fly?

Yami: Guess so… Let's go find the other's Kaiba-kun!

Kaiba: I hate you.

Yami: You've said it so many times it's lost all meaning.

Yugi: *sees Yami* YAMI!

Yami: YUGI!

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: YUGI!

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: YUGI!

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: YUGI!

Seto: shut up already!

Mokuba: NII-SAMA!! *Tackles Kaiba and knocks him and himself back over the edge of the boat*

Seto: *grabs the rail and pulls them both back on the deck* Don't do that again.

Mokuba: ^_^ You're so cool Nii-sama!

Bakura: Rats, looks like you guys made it after all…

Joey: RATS?! WHERE?! *Screams like a girl and jumps in Yugi's arms*

Yugi: *surprising able to lift Joey with ease*

Yami: *looks around to see everyone but Yami Malik* Oi, where's Yami Malik?

Malik: Apparently we're the only ones on the ship. My Yami is steering us currently.

~Meanwhile, At the Bridge~

Yami Malik: *has a captain's hat on and is steering with an old fashion Caption's Wheel* Chips A'hoy!

~Back on Deck~

Téa: AH-**HA**! I've found you all at last!

Everyone but Téa: Gosh darn it. It's Téa.

Yami Malik: hey guys! Wazzup?

Joey: Who's steering the boat?!

Yami Malik: Relax. I've got it on cruise control!

Joey: There is no cruise control!

Yami Malik: … 'course there is! Why would they call in a Cruise ship if there wasn't?

Téa: Everyone put your hands in the air… or Honda gets it!

Everyone: *raises hands*

Bakura: NOOOO! NOT MY CAR!!

Ryou: not your car! Honda the person!

Bakura: Oo ???

Ryou: Tall guy? Pointy hair?

Bakura: doesn't ring a bell…

Ryou: Threw the Millennium Ring into the woods?

Bakura: Oh… HIM! Ra, you have no idea how much trouble it was to get that back!

~Flashback~

Bakura: *spies the ring* At last! *Goes to pick it up*

Millions of squirrels: *latch onto Bakura* CHIP! CHIP! CHIP CHIIIP! CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! (Translation: NO ONE MUST TAKE OUR GOLDEN STATUE OF INDEPENDENCE! NO OOOOOOOONE!)

Bakura: Falls over HELP! SQUIRREL EVERYWHERE!

~End Flashback~

Ryou: oo' so that's why you're terrified of squirrels.

Bakura: no. It's there little beady eyes… you just KNOW they're plotting something evil.

~Later, in the Brig~

Téa: *locks everyone in an extremely cramped jail* There! Everyone stay there. I've got to 'deliver' you all!

Everyone: Oo; to who?

Téa: You'll see…

Téa's Phone: *rings*

Téa: *answer it* Moshi moshi! What? Could you turn down your phone? Your high-pitched voice is hurting my ears. Ah, that's better. Yeah I got 'um… Ok, see you soon! Lots of love! *Ends the call* we'll be arriving in a few hours. *Leaves*

Seto: … she could have at least turned the mutt into a key chain to make more room.

Joey: Shut up Kaiba.

Seto: Make me! 

Joey: I would… but you're all the way over there and I can't reach you.

Seto: That's because you suck!

Joey: That's it! Who's close to him?

Ryou: I am.

Joey: Hit him for me!

Ryou: *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: *death glaring at Ryou*

Ryou: Epp! 

Kaiba: Damn straight.

Yami: Oi! Who wants some candy? I brought some in my pockets!

Mokuba: I do! 

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Rishid: Maybe I should do a special dance…

Rest: NO DANCING!!

Rishid: But-

Rest: NO!

Rishid: TT Awwwwww…

Bakura: This is going to be the second longest boat ride ever….

~Flashback~

Bakura: *in one of those little kiddie boat rides that you put a quarter in and they move back and forth* Dammit! I'm not getting anywhere!

Little girl: Mister, can I have a turn?

Bakura: SHUT UP BRAT! I have an appointment to get too!

~End Flashback~

Bakura: I wasted $400 and six hours of my life on that boat…

Yami Malik: Whoever's hand is touching my butt better move it or else… Oh wait. That's my own hand. ^^ Ok then.

Everyone else: *sighs* ¬¬

~1 Hour Later~

Yami: *has been shoved into the corner so that's all he can see* Ok, let's play I spy! I spy something that is dark…

Joey: …would that be… The corner?

Yami: Yay! You got it right!

Seto: Ra, I wish I could strangle him…

Mokuba: Nii-sama… I can't breathe.

Seto: Don't worry, it won't be much longer…

~4 Hours Later~

Mokuba: *passed out*

Seto: Argh! I hate you Otaku Amanda! You killed Mokuba!

__

((OA: Oo; Nooooo… He's fine. Watch! *Pokes him*))

Mokuba: *wakes up* I want ice cream! 

Seto: phew.

Yami: I have to use the little pharaoh's room.

Yugi: I told you that you should have gone before we left.

Yami: T_T

*REEEEEEEEEEE…. CRRRRRASH!!!!*

Malik: OO did you guys hear that?

Yami Malik: I'm sure it was nothing.

Malik: But-

Yami Malik: I _said, _"I'm sure it was nothing!"

~20 Minutes Later~

Yami: Ack! My feet are getting wet! What's with the water?

Seto: water? oo' 

Yami Malik: OO WE'RE SINKING! AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM!

Yami: AHHHH! HE CAN'T SWIM!!

Yugi: ¬¬ neither can you.

Yami: OO' …. That's much worse.

Mokuba: Ni-sama! I'm sacred. I want to get out!

Seto: Don't worry Mokuba! I'll save us… and by "us" I mean just you and me. *Punches on of the bars*

Everyone: …..

Bars: *turn to dust* POOF!

Everyone: OO' *steps outside of what used to be a jail*

Everyone: *stares at the pile of dust that used to be the prison bars then backs away slowly to the deck*

~The Deck~

Yugi: Quick! To the lifeboats!

Lifeboats: *all explode except for one which happens to be the furthest away.*

Yugi: ¬¬ Why isn't anything ever fair?

Everyone: *runs to the one lifeboat and jumps in*

Joey: *trying to gnaw the ropes to detach the life boat*

Bakura: … ¬¬ here… *hands Joey a knife*

Ryou: I thought I took all your knives ¬_¬

Bakura: I'll always have one more knife light, you should know that by now.

Lifeboat: *plummets to the water*

Everyone: AIEEE! Oo'

Yugi: Quick everyone! I saw Titanic! We have to row as fast as we can or the suction of the ship sinking or go to our watery graves!

Yami Malik: That's great… except for the fact the ors are floating away…

Everyone else: oo' WHAT?! *Looks to see the ors from the boat floating away*

Yami: GAAAAAH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! 

Seto: *pushes Yami out of the boat* Get the ors!

Yami: GAH! I CAN'T SWIM! *Sinks*

Yugi: *glares at Kaiba* Kaiba!

Seto: *shrugs* At least he died honourably. U_U 

Yami: *resurfaces with the ors* I've got 'um! *Gets back in*

Seto: darn.

Everyone: *rows away from the sinking ship just in time*

~20 minutes of Rowing Later~

Everyone: *exhausted* 

Joey: Hey look! *Points to a Seagull* A seagull means we're close to land! WE'RE SAVED!!

Bakura: or it means it came to the middle of the ocean to die…

Seagull: KAWW! *Plummets into the water*

Everyone: oo'

Joey: ¬¬ Y'know, I bet it wouldn't have died if you didn't say anything!

Bakura: I'm sure it would have.

Yue: Looks like our heroes are lost at sea? Can anyone save them now? Tune in next time to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

OA: *reading Shounen Jump while eating cheese-doodles* Has anyone realised that Yami, Seto and Mokuba are really evil in the manga?

Yami: I am not!

OA: You've killed countless people!

Yami:…. They had it coming ¬¬

Mokuba: I'm to innocent to be evil.

OA: Oh? Then what about threatening to cut Yami's figure off? Or Poisoning poor Jono?

Jono: Poor me.

Mokuba: eheh… that wasn't me!

OA: And you! *points at Seto*

Seto: oo' Me?

OA: The only evil thing you've done so far really was hit Yugi with your briefcase… but I'm sure you do more! *glares at the three*

Jono: *reading the manga* Wow. I really get beaten up a lot in this don't I?

Seto: *shrugs* I got off easy ^_^ 

OA: well kiddies, It's that time of year again! The days have begun to get shorter and the winds have become colder! Halloween is just around the corner!

YA: Not everyone is a crazed Halloween fanatic like you….

OA: WELL THEY SHOULD BE! ^_^ I've already got my costume. I'm going to be a Wizard or a Hunter depending if I can make a decent looking wizard staff.

YA: pff…

OA: Oh, you're just sour because I owned you in Soul Calibur II!

YA: IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! I used perfect techniques and strategy while you simple button mashed the entire time!

OA: *shrugs* I have the gift YA, that's all I can say!

YA: *takes batteries out of her Gamecube wavebird wireless controller and tests them* …. ¬¬ It wouldn't have anything to do with the batteries being low now would it?

OA: *looks around nervously* Of course not Yami! Eheheh… oo'; JA EVERYONE!


	18. 18

****

OA: Welcome reviewers to a very special edition of TDFH! Remember to read the authoress note at the bottom of the page to find out why! ^_^

YA: Why don't you just tell them?

OA: That would ruin the surprise!

YA:… they can just scroll down and read it now.

OA: Aw, that's no fun! You guys wouldn't do that, would you? ^^

Reviewers: oo' errr… no! LOOK! A MONKEY!!

OA: cool! *looks*

Reviewers: *scrolls down*

OA: *gets attacked by the monkey* Ack! 

Angry Reviewers: *pelts OA with cobs of corn* THIS IS FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

OA: *hides behind her computer chair* I tried! I wanted to update ASAP so I could get that date my loyal reviewer promised me with Seto…. But he tied me up and stuck me in the closet.

Seto: Yeah ^_^ Good times!

OA: T_T We were going to go glow bowling Seto-koi!

Seto: well, I hate you so there!

Yami: ^_^ I'll go glow bowling with you!

OA: ¬¬ quiet Yami.

Yami: T_T I never get to do anything fun.

OA: Guest appearance in this chapter by Power to the Penguins, Lynn and the Penguins themselves!

Bakura: On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: We join our heroes as they are hopelessly lost at sea. How will they get out of this on? Oh the tangled web of fate we weave.

Bakura: *learning on the side of the boat stabbing the water with his pocket knife* here fishy fishy…

Yugi: Yami, I really wish you hadn't thrown our ores at that seagull.

Yami: I said I was sorry! GEEZ! I was just trying to get food for us all!

Seto: I am NOT eating a seagull.

Joey: There's only one thing for us all to do. It's for the good of the group. Kaiba, you're the biggest, therefore you have the most meat on you. We have to eat you so the rest of us can survive!

Seto: *moves to the opposite side of the life boat, Taking Mokuba with him* Stay away from me mutt.

Joey: It's for the good of the group!

Seto: Why don't you cut your own arm off and eat it, cannibal!

Joey: Because I need that arm to tenderize your meat! *jumps on Kaiba*

Seto: Get off Wheeler! Gah!

Bakura: *misses the water completely and accidentally stabs a hole in the side of the boat* oo' whoops…

Yami Malik: This is stupid. I say we eat you both.

Mokuba: *pinching Joey's cheeks* Get off Nii-sama!

Joey: Errr! Never! I'm hungry!

Seto: *finally manages to push Joey off* ¬¬ stupid mutt.

Yami: Hey guys, there's water getting in the boat..

Everyone but Yami and Bakura: WHAT!?

Bakura: *whistles innocently*

Rishid: Don't worry! I'll do my "Dance That will Make the Mean Water go Away Dance"

Everyone else: NO!

Rishid: I never get to have any fun….

Joey: I say, we kill Kaiba and use his carcase as a life boat, sure some of us won't fit but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!

Seto: Would you just shut up?

Yugi: Would you **both** shut up and help us bail out the water?!

*10 minutes of futile bailing later*

Water: *up to everyone's waist*

Malik: We're going to die.

Yugi: Wait, check it out! It's an arc!

Arc: *Has Power to the Penguins, Lynn and the penguins on it* 

PTTP: *waves* CHIPS AHOY! 

Lynn: We're here to save you all!

Penguin: *holds up sign*

Sign: "Yes. We are indeed."

PTTP: Keep our coarse steady Lynn!

Lynn: *driving the boat* ¬¬ I know what I'm doing!

PTTP: No no no! You're doing it all wrong! Let me! *grabs hold of wheel*

Lynn: I can handle myself!! *gabs it back*

Penguins: *notice huge iceberg headed towards them* O_O QUACK!!!!

PTTP: MINE! I WANT TO STEER!

Lynn: You couldn't steer your way out of a paper bag! 

Arc: *bangs into the iceberg, sinking instantly*

Everyone: ….right… 

Bakura: THIS ISN'T **MY** FAULT THE LIFEBOAT IS SINKING!

Everyone else: *stares at Bakura*

Bakura: STOP ACCUSING ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

Everyone else: Bakura…. *glares* THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?!

Bakura: oo' NO! It was Ryou's!

Everyone: *glares at Ryou*

Ryou: OO' What? I didn't do anything!

Everyone else: ATTACK! *tackles Ryou*

Ryou: ahhh!

Boat: *falls over because of everyone's weight on one side*

Everyone: *in the water*

Yami Malik: This is just wonderful. Thanks a ton Ryou!

Ryou: I didn't do anything T_T

Mokuba: *on Kaiba's back* Seto… I'm wet T_T

Seto: *trying desperately to stay afloat with Mokuba on him back* oo' erk…

Yami Malik: *sings Jaws theme song* 

Yami: Do you guess hear something?

Yugi: Oh Yami, that's just Yami Malik trying to scare us. Don' be a fool.¬¬ *grumpy because his hair-gel is wearing off*

Yami: No! It sounds like a…. helicopter?

Helicopter: *flies above them and drops a rope ladder* 

Everyone: We're saved!

*A little Later*

Everyone: *wet and cold inside the helicopter*

Yami: I'm going to thank the kind person who picked us up ^_^ *walks to the pilot* Thank you sir!

Mai: *turns around to look at Yami* Sir?

Joey: MAI! *tackles Mai* 

Mai: ACK!

__

((OA: *being pelted with rocks from Joey fan girls* OI!! Stop please! T_T

JFG: How could you?!

OA: who ELSE was suppose to help them out of there?!

JFG: …. Pegasus?

OA: *glares and throws the rocks back at them* WRONG ANSWER!!!))

Joey: errr… I have the sudden urge to not be interested in Mai one bit oo'

__

((OA: Happy now?!))

Joey: Instead, I shall shave my head and swear off women forever!

__

((OA: --;... Close enough))

Mai: *shrugs and goes back to piloting the helicopter*

Yugi: When did you learn to fly helicopters?

Mai: I didn't.

Everyone but Mai: *looks at each other slightly worried*….

Mai: So, where do you all want to dropped off first?

Seto: My house. Right away.

Yami: But Kaiba-kun! We need to stick t-

Seto: Together, I know! I've had it up to here with this togetherness so just shove it Yami! Mokuba and I are going home and that's all there is to it! 

Mai: ^_^ ok-dokie! *turns the helicopter in the direction of Kaiba's house* 

Mokuba: Yay! Now I'll be able to see Harry, my hamster, again! Yay!

~Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion~

Harry: *has been dead for several months, at least a month before Mokuba even left it*

~Back on the helicopter~

Mokuba: Harry sleeps all the time. Seto's says it's because Harry loves me so much! ^___^

Everyone but Mokuba: *stares at Kaiba*

Seto: *laughs nervously* errr, that's right! *didn't have the heart to tell Mokuba Harry's dead*

Mai: Here we are! The Kaiba Mansion!

Seto: About time ¬¬ *takes Mokuba by the hand and walks out in front of the gate*

Everyone else: *stand in front of the helicopter while watching him leave*

Yami: *looks like he's going to cry* O.O *runs and grabs onto Kaiba's waist from behind* DON'T GO KAIBA-KUN!!!!

Kaiba: *sighs but doesn't turn around* ¬¬ let go.

Yami: NU-UH! T_T

Everyone watching: *sweat drops* this is pathetic.

Kaiba: I'm going to count to 3, then I'm going to bet you mercilessly with my briefcase.

Yami: *sniffle* Don't go!!!!

Kaiba: 1...

Yami: Please?!

Kaiba: 2...

Yami: You're my best friend! T_T

Kaiba: Oo' Now I'm going to beat you anyway *holds up briefcase and gets ready to whack Yami*

Yami: Meep! *runs back and hides behind Yugi*

Yugi: --'

Kaiba and Mokuba: *close gate behind them and walk into they're house*

Yami: *runs and grabs onto the bars of the gate* SEEEEEEEEEEETO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO! *climbs over the gate*

Everyone watching: oo'

Yami: *runs up to the front door and bangs on it* come back Kaiba-kun!

Sprinklers: *turn on, soaking Yami*

Yami: T_T Kaiba-kun…. Why?

Yugi: C'mon. Let's go before the someone sees you!

Malik: Uh-oh, to late. *points to the gathering crowd*

Yami: Kaiba-kun…. T.T

Yue: Is this the end of Kaiba's adventures? Will the others continue without him? All these questions answered and more on the next TDFH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HUHNWC/TDFH One Year Anniversary Special Formal Dress Party~

Everyone from the fiction, plus the Authoress' notes team and of coarse, our reviewers: *dressed formally and drinking champagne while a piano plays in the background* 

OA: That's Right Kiddies! Starting Saturday this saga will be official one year old! HOW CRAZY IS THAT?!

YA: *has a top hat on and tux* Dude! Formal-wear is the only way to go!

OA:… Those are suppose to be for the men Yami…

YA: oo' oh? *runs in and changes into the same ball gown as OA* I feel so….. Fairy taleish. Blah. Stupid non-Egypt traditions…

OA: Can you believe how it all started? Now if we combine the reviews from the two fic we have 400+ reviews! AMAZING!

Seto: *Comes over to OA and puts and arm around her* I want you to have my children! *falls over*

OA: oo'

YA: he's drunk already. Tisk tisk. Kaiba-boy can't handle his alcohol.

Seto: *still on the floor* Can- *hick* -too!

YA: '-__- This is going to be a loooong night… *notices Waiter serving champagne* Garcon ici! *walks up to him and grabs a glass of champagne* Don't you go to far ^^*nudges waiter*

Waiter: oo;

Bakura: *pick pocketing things from the reviewers* heheh. *turns around to see Ryou glaring at him* Oo' err, this is not how it looks!

Ryou: Give it back Yami!

Bakura: awww. Poop. T_T

Yami Malik: *playing the piano*

Malik: When did you learn to play piano?

Yami Malik: Ancient Egypt of course!

Malik:…They had pianos in ancient Egypt?

Yami Malik: Apparently… or else how could I play?

Malik: .. Point noted. *sits on top of the piano* play it again Yami.

Yami Malik: Oo' *plays*

Joey and Honda: *pigging out at the buffet*

Cloud: oo' ick.

Impmon: *pigs out too*

Yue: I'm so glad I don't eat right now. Oo'

Yami: *dancing with Yugi* BOO-GEY DOWN! *boggies like it's 1969*

Yugi: *not dancing* oo' 

Pegasus: *outside, looking at the party from a window and whimpers*

OA: *closes the curtains* ^.^ Let's raise the hizzle!

Pegasus: awww T_T

Serenity, Mai and Tea: *playing poker*

Rishid: I'll show you all how to dance! *does his "1 Year Anniversary Dance of Certain Death That will kill Everyone When it's Done"*

OA: ^___^ Thank you reviewers! If not for you all, this party would not be possible!!!

YA: Oh yeah, it was all worth it for this party. *rolls eyes*

OA: This is the big leagues now Yami! Let us celebrate *puts cigar in her mouth and lights it* _ *coughs for the longest time* X_X smoooooooth…. *cough*

YA: *glares and grabs the cigar* you don't smoke so don't start.

OA: That's right kiddies! Remember, just say no! Unless you're a hot bishie like Seto there or a vampire. Then it's cool to smoke… other then that it's icky.

YA: Weren't you suppose to be partying, not lecturing?

OA: oh yeah! *goes back to dancing*

Mokuba: Nii-sama doesn't smoke….

Seto: *HACK* That's *wheeze* right Mokuba! *remembers he's drunk and falls over*

OA: Let's dance Seto-Koi! *drags him to the dace floor*

YA: ^.^ *sitting at a table with a glass of champagne, a lot of empty glasses on the table and one frightened waiter* Waiter! Another glass! NOW!

Waiter: Meep! *hands her another class*

YA: *leans on waiter* That's why I like you… uh….

Waiter: Ned?

YA: Ned?! Bah. I don't like that. You're new name is Squall.

Waiter: But-

YA: ANOTHER GLASS SQUALL!

Waiter: Ekk! *hands her another glass* 

YA: I WANNA DANCE! *staggers to the dance floor, trips up and spills her dink all over OA*

OA: aw gosh darn it! I'll be right back Seto-koi!

Seto: *sitting on the dance floor laughing* YA FELL DOWN! BWAHAHA!

YA: *blinks then starts to crack up* YA FELL DOWN! BWAHAHA!

Waiter: oo;

Rishid: *finishes dancing*

Everyone in the room including Rishid: *drops dead*

OA: *comes out of the little girls room* Now Se- *notices everyone is dead* ah jezz, this _WOULD _have to happen at my party. 

All of the Yamis: Ha, we're already dead so yay!

OA: *sits on Kaiba's dead body and pokes him in the eye* yep. He's dead alright. Just my luck, the one day he gets drunk everyone has to go and die. --;

YA: *kicks the waiter* MORE CHAMPAGNE BOY! 

Waiter: X_X

YA: ¬_¬ Slacker.

OA: *looks at all the reviewers* There goes my fans…

YA: Don't you mean fan?

OA: … shut up. 

YA: *ponders* OA, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

OA: I think so, but how would they get Keanu to wear Gandalf's pointy hat?

YA: … *slaps OA*

OA: ow… that was uncalled for… T_T

YA: *gives everyone phoenix downs to bring them back to life*

Everyone: YAY! We're alive!

YA: There's just one down side…. Those Phoenix Downs cost every Gil we had. We're flat out broke.

OA: Weren't you drunk? ¬¬

YA: *hick* oh yeah…. *looks for the waiter*

OA: And this is the end of the party kiddies… at least for you reviewers it is… the rest of us will party the night away!

Reviewers: awwwwww… T_T

OA: Fear not! We shall return with a new chapter soon enough! *throws the reviewers out the door*

One of the Reviewers: I believe I had a hat!

OA: *throws out hat and turns to look at the party* WHO WANT'S TO MAKE A LOVE TRAIN?! *closes the door leaving them in complete silence*

Reviewers: ….

Pegasus: Can anyone spear a few gil?

Reviewers: *stare at Pegasus* O_O

Pegasus: oo' ???

Reviewers: O_O

Pegasus: Oo;

Reviewers: GAAAAAAAAAAH! *run away*

Pegasus: Why does everyone hate me?

Yue: *sticks head out the window* Why indeed? Find out next time! Until then-

OA: *sticks head out the window too* JAAAAAAAAA!


	19. 19

****

OA: *waves* Hey all. I hope everyone had a safe and happy Halloween. Me, I can't move because my feet hurt so much. Darn Trick-or-treating.

YA: I told you. You're to old to trick-or-treat. People give more candy to little kids.

OA: BALDERDASH! Anyhow, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to "**the one who posses Insanity****" for my bottle of Seto be Nice to the Lovely Miss Otaku Amanda. ^_^ Thankies Suqua!! I wuv you! *sprays it on Seto***

Seto: Gah! It burns! What the hel- OO; HELLO NURSE!!! *jumps in OA's arms*

OA: I like this gift….

YA: ; morons. *eats OA's candy*

OA: Getting back to important issue.. *takes deep breathe* AT LAST! A NEW SEASON OF YU-GI-OH! WB HAS FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO WHERE YTV LEFT OFF! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! ^_____^

YA: It's strange. Anime is the only thing that makes you Hyper…

OA: WOOOOO! *dances around like a baka*

Noa: Now I can finally be in the fic!!!

OA: Er, no… not yet. I want to see a tiny bit more of your character…. Then figure out where to put you in! 

Noa: I never get to have any fun. T_T *pouts*

OA: ^_^ Awww! You look just like Seto-koi! *huggles him*

Noa: ^_^

YA: *whispers to Kaiba* 20 zenny says she grows to hate him like she hates Pegasus.

Seto: You're on!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!… If I did, I'd write myself in as the hero there-by ruining it, so it's probably better I don' own it.

Bakura: On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: Last time on TDFH, the gang was rescued by Mai. Sadly, Kaiba and Mokuba left the gang. We now join our hero's at the local pub.

~The Pub~

Yamis: *have been drinking for some time now*

Yami: oh Kaiba T_T

Yami Malik: I can't bare to see him like this. *orders Yami anther matinee* here, *passes it to him* drink until you're happy again.

Yami: It's no use, I still miss Kaiba-kun.

Bakura: Well, I'm glad he's gone. Did anyone else notice how everything sort of revolves and him?

Yami Malik: I wasn't going to say anything , but I noticed that also.

Bakura: At least now some of us will get more lines.

Yami Malik: *nods*

Yami: *sniffle* Who will be my friend now?

Yami Malik: Yugi?

Yami: BLAH! I can't stand that weird hair of his…

Yami Malik and Bakura: *looks at each other* err … 

~Meanwhile, at a Coffee Shop~

Yugi: I hope your Yamis can cheer mine up.

Ryou: I'm sure they will.

Yugi: Good, I'd hate to think Yami would start hanging out with me. No offence to him or anything… but he's butt ugly!

Ryou: -.-; *sweatdrops*

Yugi: Honda, you're tall so that means you will have to be Kaiba!

Honda: What?! I don't wanna!

Mai: MAKE-OVER!! *pushes Honda into the men's bathroom*

*Guy screams can be heard from the bathroom*

Guys: *run out of the bathroom* AIEEEE! A GIIIIRL!!!

~10 Minutes Later~

Mai: *comes out of the bathroom with Honda behind her to add more suspense*

Honda: *looks kind of like Mai*

Rest: O_O

Mai: ^.^ Ta-Da!

Yugi: You were suppose to make him look like Kaiba!! 

Mai: errr… whoops! I think he looks better like this anyway.

Honda: ^_^ I feel pretty!

Joey: O_O She's multiplying.

Waitress: *gives everyone their coffee* 

Malik: Yum! ^_^ *sips* Ack! I burnt my tongue T_T

Rishid: *Gasps* I'M SORRY MASTER MALIK!! I LET YOU DOWN!!

Malik: Err, it's ok… really…

Rishid: I shall kill the ones who tried to harm you! *attacks waitress* MASTER MALIK SHALL BE AVENGED! 

Waitress: AHH! Someone help me!!!

Rest: oo;

~Later, On the streets~

Joey: Well, that's another café we've been banned from.

Ryou: Let's find our Yamis.

__

((~~PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT~~

OA: It has come to my understanding that there is an alarming amount of alcohol usage in this fic. That, in no way means alcohol is good! It's only okay to drink it extensively if you are a 3000 year old alcoholic Yami. Thank you and we now return to or scheduled fan fiction.))

~Meanwhile, Back at the pub~

Bakura: *passes out on the floor*

Yami Malik: He only had one drink…

Yami: *crying*

Others: *walk in*

Ryou: O.O YAMI!! *runs to Bakura*

Bakura: X_X Remember me how I was! The prettiest boy in the world!!

Ryou: You're not dead, just drunk. ¬¬

Bakura: *hick* so pretty… X_X

Yugi: Hey Yami! ^_^ Feeling better?

Yami: T.T The world is a cold and lonely place.

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Guess not.

~The Gameshop, 11:00PM~

Yugi: I'll never know how you all convinced me to let you all stay here for the night.

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Grandpa: Hey kids! Who wants some rice crispy squares and milk?

Bakura and Yami Malik: ME!!!

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Grandpa, we've had this conversation before. I' with my friends!! _Hello_?!

Grandpa: *looks sad* Oh! S-sorry Yugi… I-I'll be going now…

Bakura and Yami Malik: LEAVE THE FOOD! *snatches cookies as grandpa leaves and munches on them*

Yami: I'll be right back *goes to the bathroom* T_T *sniffle*

Yugi: You guys, I'm really worried about Yami! What if he's never happy again?

Malik: He does seem rather depressed.

Yugi: We have to get Kaiba back!

Joey: OO; Think about what you're saying Yugi!! Why don't we just kill Yami? Problem solved!

Yugi: ¬¬ no.

Joey: But-

Yugi: NO!

Joey: Poop! T_T

~30 Minutes Later~

Ryou: Is it just me, or has Yami been in the bathroom a rather long time?

Yugi: *opens the door* Yami?

Bathroom: *empty with an open window*

Everyone: … uh-oh…

Yue: Uh-oh indeed! Where is Yami? Tune in next time to find out!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

OA: Hello reviewers. As the fall months draw to a close and winter creeps around the corner Christmas is not far. That being said, I'd like to tell you all about one thing I'd like for Christmas.

Seto: *walks in* oo'

Others: *walk in too, as back up dancers*

*Music starts playing*

Seto: oh... No… *tries to get away*

OA: *blocks the door and starts singing* _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is...You!_

Seto: oo; *notices the others snapping the fingers and dancing behind him* This must be some horrible nightmare…

OA: *jumps in Seto's arms and continues singing* _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day!_

YA and OA: *somehow get top hats and canes and start dancing with them*

Rest besides Seto: *sings back up*

OA: _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know.. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is yoooooooooooou!!_

Rest: _Yoooooooooooou baaaaaby!_

OA: *dances around Seto* _I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow! I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the north pole for saint nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight! What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you!_

  
Rest: _Ooooooh baby!!_

OA: *dances with a chair* _All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air, and everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me- _OH! *trips while dancing with the chair and falls flat on her face*

YA: *mutters something along the lines of "Baka"* … ¬¬ *helps her up*

OA: *dusts herself off*

Seto: *tries to get away but trips and falls because OA has latched onto his leg*

OA: _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas! This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know_. TAKE IT INU-YASHA!!

Inu-Yasha: oo' *wonders what he's doing here, but starts singing anyway* _Make my wish come true! Baby all I want for Christmas is…_*deep breathe* 

Everyone but Seto: _Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!!!!!!!! _*passes out from exhaustion*

Seto: ¬.¬ *stares at everyone* … I hate Christmas. *walks away*

OA: X_X So Yami, do you think he's impressed?

YA: -_- err… sure kid.

OA: *jumps up* YAY! ^_^ I will have you yet Seto-koi! 

Seto: *comes back in with the biggest dictionary he can find and drops it on OA* ¬¬ Don't ever touch me again. *walks away*

OA: X_X ow….

YA: *sighs* Now, everyone show you're support and push click that nice purple button down there. 

OA: X____X JAAAA!


	20. 20

****

OA: OA's in the HIZZLE!!

YA: Gah! She's speaking in tongues! *takes out holy water* The power of Christ compels you! 

OA: …. *wet* YA…

YA: oo; Err, sorry. Let's try this again.

OA: *clears thought* Hello everyone!

YA: *waves*

Yami: *waves like an idiot*

Seto: *smirks coolly but gets hit with soda can thrown by OA* ow! What was that for?!

OA: *in tears* For not telling me your Birthday is October 25th! I had to find out from a Japanese fansite! 

Seto: ¬¬ Oh.

OA: ^_^ So, We are going to have a Belated B-Day party for Seto instead of a Rant Corner!

YA: Do you ever rant anymore?

OA: Does it matter?

YA: Don't get fresh with me missy.

OA: Whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. *curls into a Fatal Position* T_T

Key: _italics_ = _thinking_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: Last time on TDFH, Yami was emotional distressed after Kaiba left the gang. Now that he's missing where will he turn up?

~The Streets of Domino~

Everyone: *running around, calling out to Yami, searching under things, that old poptart*

Yugi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami!! Where arrrrrrrrre you?!

Bakura: *searches under a rock* nope. Not under there! I think it's time I took a break. *sits down*

Ryou: … Yami…

Bakura: What? This is hard work!

Yami Malik: *eating cookies* He's not at the bakery!

Ryou: Ungh. This is hopeless.

Honda: We have to think. Where would Yami be going?

Joey:….. Monster Truck Derby?

Honda: …. No.

Joey: Darn. Thought I got it that time.

Honda: Think. Why is he so upset?

Mai: … Because… Kaiba left?

Honda: Correct! So, what would make him happy again?

Malik: Getting Kaiba to…. Come… back?

Honda: Right! Now where would he go to find Kaiba?

Rishid:… The Kaiba… Mansion?

Honda: You've got it! Thus, where is he now?

Everyone: *blank expressions* uh….

Joey: … Monster Truck Derby?

Honda: *sighs* No you Idiots!! Argh, just follow me.

~Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion~

Yami: *breaks in though an open window* Kaiba's security sure is easy to break… *runs off to find the Kaiba*

~20 Minutes of searching later, In the Kitchen~

Yami: *gasps for air* I've been in every room and there's no sign off Kaiba-kun anywhere!

Mokuba: Oh, Hiya Yami!

Yami: Gah! *turns around to see Mokuba sitting at the dinner table eating a long sandwich* Oh, Mokuba. It's only you.

Mokuba: *continues to eat his sandwich*

Yami: … You wouldn't have happened to see Seto around here have you?

Mokuba: *nods* He was kidnapped about an hour ago.

Yami: O.O WHAT?!

Mokuba: *continues to eat sandwich*

Yami: How can you be so calm!?

Mokuba: Oh, this happens almost every other week.

Yami: And you haven't called the police or anything?

Mokuba: I will, right after I finish this sandwich. *takes bite* Yep. This is one good sandwich… *stares off into space*

Yami… right. Did they leave a ransom note or anything?

Mokuba: No, but they left this lovely designed napkin! 

Yami: *snatches napkin from Mokuba* Ack! That's the ransom note! And it's got mustard all over it now!

Mokuba: mmmmm… sandwich…

Yami: *reads note*

Note:

If you ever want to see Seto Kaiba alive again, hand over Kaiba Corp. to us.

Meet us at the abandoned building at the Domino waterfront. Come alone.

Signed,

The Big Five 

???

Yami: *gasps* Who could have done this?!

Mokuba: *shrugs while eating*

Yami: Mokuba, do you know where Seto keeps a contract to sign Kaiba Corp. over to someone?

Mokuba: *points to cookie jar*

Yami: *grabs cookie jar and opens it*

Cookie jar: *has a note inside that says "I.O.U. One contract. Signed, S.K."*

Yami: Dammit Kaiba!! I'll just have to make due without one! *turns to leave* Goodbye Mokuba!

Mokuba: mmmmm… sandwich…

Yami: DON'T WORRY SETO! I'LL SAVE YOU! *runs off*

Mokuba:… mmmmm….

~After Wandering Around and Asking for Directions Twice, Abandoned Building on Domino Waterfront~

Yami: Aright. I'm here. Where's Kaiba-kun?

Big Five: *come out of the shadows* It is us. The big Five.

Yami: Well duh! Now where's Kaiba?

__

((OA: I'm aware that the big five all have names… but I'm to lazy to remember or search them so….))

Big 1: *drags out a gagged, tied up and particularly grumpy looking Kaiba*

Yami: Kaiba-kun!

Seto: *notices Yami* _Ah hell._

Big 2: Give us the contract and we'll give you your precious Kaiba-boy.

Seto: _I really wish I was dead right now… Or that Yami was dead. Yeah, that would be pretty sweet._

Yami: Come and get it! *hold it up above his head*

Big 3: *stares blankly at Yami*

Yami: *doesn't seem to realise how short he is* 

Big 3: *grabs the contact* Moron.

The Big Five read it over together*

Yami: *sneaks up behind them and ties to untie Kaiba*

Big 4: Hey… wait a minute. This contract is for a book club!

Yami: …uh-oh. *ungags Seto*

The Big Five: Get him!

*nothing happens*

Big 5: Oh… that's right. We don't have henchmen *runs after Yami*

Yami: Gah! doesn't have time to untie Kaiba, so he carries him*

Kaiba: Ack! *doesn't understand how Yami is able to carry him in the first place* PUT ME DOWN RIGHT **NOW! ***wiggles, thrashes and anything else he can think of to try and get Yami to drop him*

Yami: Kaiba-kun. It's very hard to run when you're thrashing like that!

Kaiba: That's the point! Now put me down!

Yami: *looks back and notices that they've lost The Big 5* Fine. *drops Kaiba*

Kaiba: *grumbles* Damn pharaoh… *attempts to untie his legs*

Boards around Kaiba: *start to crack*

Kaiba: *looks the the boards of the waterfront* …. Oh…. Ra.

Yami: Kaib-

Kaiba: *goes though the boards and into the water below*

*Splush*

Yami: *looks down though the hole* oo' Kaiba!! Are you ok?!

~Meanwhile, Miles away from the Kaiba Mansion~

Honda: Err, ok. It's this way! I'm sure this time!!

Everyone else: *groans*

~Meanwhile Underwater~

Seto: *sinking slowly farther and farther towards the bottom of the ocean* _I should just stay down here and die. Then I'd have no Yami or his stupid gang to pester me. Then again… what about Mokuba? Wait, What about Mokuba?! He doesn't care if I live or not. He's probably at home eating a sandwich!_

~Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion~

Mokuba: *stops eating his sandwich for a second* I sure hope Seto doesn't die. That would suck. *goes back to eating his sandwich*

~Meanwhile, With Yami~

Yami: Don't worry Seto! I'll save you! *dives in* _Urk, water… wet._ *notices Seto sinking, grabs him and drags him to shore*

Seto: X_X

Yami: Oh no! I'd better perform CPR! 

Seto: *socks Yami before he performs CPR* Baka. I'm fine. *rings out coat*

Yami: @_@ Ow. 

Seto: *shivers* brrr. It's cold.

*3 Feet of snow Fall on them*

Seto: Dammit all!!

Yami: Weee! Snow! *throws snow in the air and tries to eat it*

Seto: ¬¬…

Yami: *looks at Seto* … What?

Seto: -_- Unbelievable.

Yue: Believe it Kaiba! Now that he's returned… what new adventures will occur? Will they ever find out who the axe-murderer is? Will Honda ever stop and ask for directions? Find out next time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Seto Kaiba's Belated Birthday Bash~

OA: PAAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!!

Everyone: *partying*

YA: It seems like every week we have a party for something.

Seto: *forced to where a hat that says "Birthday Boy"* This is the worst day of my life…

YA: I don't know, remember that time you got locked with OA in a closet?

Seto: … Ok. This is the second worst day of my life.

OA: PRESENTS TIME! *hands Seto Her present* open mine first! I saved up forever to buy you this. I even took money from my Laptop fund! ^_^

Seto: *opens it up to reveal a beautiful crystal BEWD with diamonds on it* … It's … Beautiful!

OA: Yay! He likes it!

Seto; Whoops! *accidentally drops it*

Crystal BEWD: *breaks into a million pieces*

OA: O.O

Seto:…. Umm… sorry. ^^'

OA: *faints*

Everyone: *glares at Seto*

*Awkward Silence*

Seto: … Who wants cake?

Everyone but OA: I DO!!!!!!!!! *runs to he cake table*

Seto: *cutting the cake*

OA: *slowly wakes up, looks at everyone eating cake then looks at the pieces of the BEWD in front of her* …. *starts crying* 

YA: *pokes Seto*

Seto: what? 

YA: Go give some cake to OA.

Seto: aw, but then she'll get all weepy on me.

YA: Do you want me to kill you?

Seto: --; No ma'am. *sighs and brings over a piece of cake to OA* You. Eat.

OA: *looks up* Seto-Chan? …Why?

Seto: Ungh. Knew you'd get weepy. *plops cake on OA's head and walks away* 

OA: T_T He does hate me….

YA: *sitting beside OA* Yes. He does indeed.

OA: I worked so hard to get that money….

YA: Cheer up. Look what I've got! *holds up Seto's credit card* Go buy yourself another, oh let's say 20 of those ok?

OA: *takes it* ^_^ OK! *hugs YA and runs off*

Everyone else: *grinning at YA*

YA: *notices everyone grinning at her* … what?!

Yugi: That was so nice of you YA!

YA: SHUT UP! *walks away*

Everyone else: Awwwwww! ^_^

Joey: *gives Seto his present* open mine next!

Seto: Blah. Smells like something died.

Joey: *grins* oh, it didn't die…

Yue: And thus, we end this chapter. From everyone here at TDFH! JAAA!


	21. 21

****

OA: *holding a Turkey* HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!! 

YA: …. OA, You're Canadian. You already _had_ thanksgiving…

OA: So? Now I get to celebrate with all my American friends! 

Table: *has just OA and Joey at it*

Joey: …. So….

OA: T_T This isn't any fun!

Everyone else: *walks in* -_- You're an idiot OA.

OA: I can have Thanksgiving with my American Reviewers!!!

YA: You have reviewers?! Whoa!

OA: *faints anime style*

YA: Seriously. I thought that was just you making separate accounts and reviewing yourself.

OA: ¬¬ Meanie.

Amidamaru: *nods*

OA: oo; Amidamaru… what are you doing here?

Ami: Yoh smells funny. I want a new shaman.

OA: Sorry, I've got me a ghost already ^_^

Ami: who?

OA: *puts arm around YA* My Yami of course!!

Ami: … I don't believe you!

OA: Oh yeah?! UNITY!! *Unites with YA*

OA & YA: We are one!

YA: Oh god. There isn't enough showers in the world that will clean me now T_T

Ami: *shrugs* Very well! I'm off! Merry Easter! *leaves*

YA: *exorcizes from OA* Ick! Ick! UNCLEAN! .

OA: That was fun! ^_^ *takes out papers* Anyhoo, getting down to business I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks to **Power To The Penguins**** because that was the best b-day gift ever!… Even if it was for Seto-koi! **

Seto: *shoves OA divorce papers* SIGN! NOW! 

OA: Oh Koi, you can be so funny sometimes ^_^

Seto: *twitches*

OA: Oh yeah, here. *hands Seto 'Yami-be-Gone'* It's from Yamikitsune2!

Seto: *eyes it curiously, then sprays YA*

YA: O_O *melts* ACK! I'll get you for this Seeeeeeeeto!

Seto: *grins evilly* I like it. It's better then Joey's gift at least.

Everyone else: *nods*

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other anime… I don't even own my soul! Stupid tricky devil with his tricky contracts!!

Bakura: On with the Fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Waterfront~

Yue: We last left our hero's, Kaiba and Yami at the waterfront of Domino.

Seto: *notices Yue, who's standing behind him* … Who the hell are you?

Yue: *acts surprised* Errr.. I'm the narrator.

Yami: Wait, I've seen you before… on Card Captor Sakura!

Seto: *looks at Yami oddly*

Yami: What? Can't a 3000 year old pharaoh spirit watch a shojo anime once in a while?

Yue: … Yes… well I'll be going now. *runs off*

Seto: *stares at Yue* Weirdo.

Yami: I agree…

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!!! 

Yami and Seto: *look up to see Mokuba flying the helicopter* 

Mokuba: *lands so they can get in*

~A little Later, in the air~

Mokuba: *still flying the helicopter* How are we going to find the others?

Seto: Let me handle this Mokuba. *bumps Mokuba out of the drivers seat and fiddles around with buttons*

Mokuba: hey! ¬¬

Seto: I installed a program a while back to track Yami/Yugi's hair from any location. I originally designed it as a sniper program… but I bet we can find Yugi with it!

Yami: ^_^ YAY! 

Mokuba: -_-

Seto: Ah-ha! Target locked! It's only a matter of time. *folds arms and waits*

*Awkward silence*

Yami: *coughs*

*More Awkward Silence*

Yami: … so-

Seto: Shut up Yami. 

Yami: ¬¬ *turns on radio*

Seto: Don't try me Pharaoh. *turns it off*

Yami: Hmph. *turns it back on* On!

Seto: *turns it off* Off!

Yami: *turns it on* ON!

Seto: *turns it off* OFF!

Yami: Why you… *tackles Seto*

Seto: Gah! *trying to strangle Yami*

Mokuba: Oo' riiiight… *watches the two fight* -_- This is mature.

*Beeping noise*

Yami: *stops fighting* What's that noise?

Seto: *also stops and gets back in the driver's seat* That beeping noise means we've found Yugi! *looks out the window to see the gang walking down the road* there they are!

Computer: Yugi found. Assassination commencing. 

Mokuba & Seto: O_O Assassination!?! Uh-oh!

Yami: Weee! Big word! ^___^

Helicopter: *shoots at Yugi*

Yugi: O_O *drops dead*

Yami: *looking at Yugi from the window* Hey look! Yugi's taking a nap!

Seto: @_@ I'm to young and beautiful to be charged with homicide!

Mokuba: You're right. *hands Seto a gun* You'd better make it a Homicide-suicide, just for measure!

Seto: *glares at Mokuba* ¬¬ I thought you used to be the good one.

Mokuba: *shrugs* 

~A Little Later, On the Ground~

Ryou: Yugi's dead!! O_O 

Everyone: *stares at Yugi… then at Kaiba… then back at Yugi and finally back at Kaiba* You killed him!!

Seto: Look, I forgot about the sniper part of the program was actually functional ok! Jezz! I made a mistake. That's why they put erasers on pencils!!!

Yami: T_T W-What's wrong with Yugi?! Why I-isn't he moving?!

Ryou: *nudges Bakura* I think you should take Yugi's Yami aside and tell him about the big "D word".

Bakura: O_O Why me?!!

Ryou: Because, you're the must sensitive one here! Don't think I haven't seen you cry when you put on you Enya CDs!

Bakura: *claps hand over Ryou's mouth* SHHH! Fine. I'll do it.

Ryou: Good! ^_^

Bakura: *takes Yami away from the group while the others try and figure out what to do with the Yugi's body*

~Once Away From the Group~

Yami: What is it Bakura-kun? Are you going to tell me what's wrong with Yugi? 

Bakura: *looks nervous* Err.. You see Yami… sometimes in life… people… kind of… must.. Um. Argh. _'Why do I need to explain this to him anyway? He's already dead for Ra's sake! He should know!!'_

Yami: *blinks* 

Bakura: What I'm trying to say is… That… um..

Yami: *eyes begin to water* Stop! You don't need to go on! I know what you're going to say!! 

Bakura: oo; You do?

Yami: I'm adopted! aren't I?! *sobs uncontrollably*

Bakura: O_O … no.

Yami: *stops* Really?! HOORAY! ^_^ Nothing can ruin the good mood I'm in! Unless of course it was something to do with mortality and my light!

Bakura: *sighs* Why me?

Yami: ^_^ now, what was it you had to tell me Bakura?

Bakura: Yugi's dead Yami.

Yami: … what? Oo; I don't understand…

Bakura: *twitches* You know that thing that happens to people after I stab them?

Yami: …yes….

Bakura: Well, that's what Happened to Yugi!

Yami: T_T Y-You mean… he's not going to wake up?

Bakura: No. He isn't.

Yami: B-but… who will make Eggo Walfuls for me in the morning's now? O__O

Bakura: oo;

Yami: NO! I can't take this! *bursts into tears and runs away*

Everyone else: *walks over to Bakura*

Yami Malik: Smooth move.

Ryou: ¬¬ So much for the sensitive approach.

Joey: Someone should go after him.

Everyone: *turn to where Kaiba would be standing but no one's there*

Seto: *from the helicopter, in the air, looking out the window to yell at them* See-ya suckers! WAHAHAHAHA- ACK! *bird whacks into Seto, knocking him out of the helicopter and onto the ground next to the gang* err.. *sits up rubbing his back* 

Everyone else: *stares at him*

Seto: -_- Go talk to Yami right?

Everyone else: *nods*

Seto: *sighs and walks off to find Yami*

~Meanwhile, in a Gas Station Bathroom~

Yami: *sighs* Everything reminds me of Yugi… *looks at himself in the mirror* T_T Oh Yugi. 

Seto: *steps in* There you are.

Yami: T_T what are you doing here? Come to tease or put me down?

Seto: -_- I wish. No, I've come to have a sappy moment with you in a sad attempt to cheer you up which will most likely end in awkward hug. So let's just get the hug over with now, shall we?

Yami: oo; Really? A hug?

Seto: *sighs* yes.

Yami: yay! *tries to hug Seto*

Seto: *doges the hug which sends Yami to the ground*

Yami: T_T Hey!

Seto: ¬¬ You honestly thought I was going to hug you? Loser. 

Yami: T_T *sniffle*

Seto: Here come the water works. *grabs Yami by the collar of his coat and drags him back to the others*

~Later, With the Others~

Malik: Hey look! Here comes Kaiba.

Seto: *still dragging Yami*

Everyone else: oo; well… at least he brought him back…

Yami: T_T *notices Yugi's body still there* Yugi… 

Seto: You guys didn't even both to cover the body?!

Honda: We were kinda… occupied.

Yami Malik: DancyMcDance here thought it would be best to dance a resurrection dance in the middle of the road.

Rishid: *has tire marks all over him* I hurt ever so much. T_T

Yugi: *sits up and yawns* 

Everyone else: O___O

Rishid: My dance is a success!!

Yugi: Whoa. I feel like I've been tranquilized… with elephant tranquilizers to be exact.

Yami: *glomps Yugi*

Seto: Oh, that's right! I put tranquilizers in that gun! Not Bullets! ^_^; Heheh….

Everyone else: *glares at him* Kaiba… 

~Meanwhile, at Some Remote Location~

New Mysteries Voice: That's it. Laugh it up Kaiba while you and your little friends can because when I'm through with you, you won't be able to laugh at all! MUHAHAHAHA! … Man I'm clever. I should right these things down!

Yue: What is the meaning of this new voice? What happed to the Big Five? What about the axe murderer? Tune in next time to find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant Corner: Street Addition~

OA: Welcome to the first ever 'Otaku Amanda Rant Corner: Street Addition'!! Today, Inu Yasha and I will go out onto the streets to answer people's questions!! So let's go!

~Question 1~

Inu Yasha: *talking to an old man* So, do you have any questions for the great Otaku Amanda, creator of "Happy uh, Halloween… No Wait! Christmas!'

Old man: Yeah. In your newest chapter, How is Kaiba even able to find Yami?

Inu Yasha: *shocked that he actually reads OA's works*

OA: ^_^ Well, you see. It's like this! HA!! *throws Skittles at the old man, grabs Inu Yasha and runs away*

~Question 2~

Inu Yasha: *talking to young girl* So, do you have any questions for the great Otaku Amanda, creator of "Happy uh, Halloween… No Wait! Christmas!'

Young Girl: yeah! I wanna know, what happened to Mai? She's still with them but she hasn't had a line since she came!

Inu Yasha: *shocked again* O_O What is with you people?!

OA: ^.^ Good question, and there is a very reasonable explanation for that which is -DIE!! *throws M&Ms at the young girl, grabs Inu Yasha and runs away*

~Question 3~

Inu Yasha: *talking to a business man* So, do you have any questions for the great Otaku Amanda, creator of "Happy uh, Halloween… No Wait! Christmas!'

Business man: What the hell are you talking about?!

Inu Yasha: -_- Finally!

OA: ¬¬ Hmph!!! *throws Sour Keys at the Business Man, grabs Inu Yasha and runs away*

~End~

OA: As you can see, we had a great time answering everyone's questions!

Inu Yasha: In case you're wondering why we're only showing 3 questions, OA ran out of candy. ^_^

YA: -_- Bakas.

OA: G'night Everyone! JAAAAAAAAA!


	22. 22

****

OA: Hello everyone!!! OA's in the hizzle!

YA: I'll give you five dollars never to say that again.

OA: Yay! Five Dollars... American?

YA:... no.

OA: Damn! Anyhoo... GO SEE RETURN OF THE KING DECEMBER 17th!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: oo;

OA: *coughs awkwardly* Yeah. Oh, and to Stephyoh and whoever else might want to send me gifts. (Do it!) My E-mail address is "Mada316@hotmail.com". I wanted to wait until my next update to tell you to make you feel special. DON'T YOU FEEL SPECIAL NOW!? No? How about I say your name for a while? 

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Stephyoh!

Ok, I'm getting tired. *Sits down*

YA: Don't ask about the weird address. Just grove with it people.

OA: Axe-Murderer will be finally revealed next chapter. For real this time! I promise!

YA: as long as you don't forget who it is again.

OA: No worries. I wrote it on Seto-koi's head to remember!

Seto: OO; YOU DID WHAT?! *Looks in the mirror to see writing all over his face* I'LL KILL YOU!! *Shooting OA with a gun*

OA: *dodging* Oi! At least he's giving me some attention!!!

YA: -_-; Sad. 

OA: I'll be doing the whole Christmas thing next chapter also. It'll be out before Christmas at least...

Seto: *tackles OA* DIIIIE!

OA: ACK! 

YA: Contain yourself Kaiba-boy!

Seto: *choking OA* DIEEEEEEE!!

OA: I... love... you... too!

Seto: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

OA: T.T... *Starts crying*

Seto: My work here is done. *Let's go of OA*

YA: ¬¬ *glares at Seto* 

Seto: *smirks and leaves*

OA: *sulks* Meanie.

Mokuba: *tackles OA* SETO'S NOT MEAN!

OA: Ack! Not again! X_X

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I did own Kazuki Takahashi for a brief but memorial time while he was locked in my basement.

Bakura: ON WITH THE FICTION!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Streets of Domino, on the Side Walk~

Everyone but Yugi: *sitting down on the sidewalk*

Yugi: *writing on a huge chalkboard* ok, I think we should make a list of our enemies.

Everyone else: *agrees*

Bakura: *raises hand* Question: why are sitting on the sidewalk?

Yami Malik: To annoy people and make them walk around us of course! ^_^

Bakura: --;

Yugi: *writing* ok, we have: The Axe-Murderer, Téa, and Anzu-

Malik: Err; Téa and Anzu are the same person Yugi.

Yugi: oo; wait a minute... I sent a... ON NO!!!!

~Meanwhile, at the Post Office~

Téa: *reading through her mail* Hey, a Christmas card from Yugi! How thoughtful.

Card: Merry Christmas Téa!

Téa: awww... hey... another card! *Reads it too*

Card: Merry Christmas Anzu!

Téa: oo; riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight....

~Back with the Gang~

Yugi: T_T I feel so embarrassed

Everyone else: Oo;

Yugi: Anyway! We have: The Axe-Murderer, Téa, Who ever hired Téa....

Seto: To be fair, the Axe-murderer could have hired Téa himself.

Mai: *throws shoe at Kaiba* WHO SAYS IT'S A HIM!?

Everyone else: *looks at Mai*

Mai: oo; heheh....

Yugi: *coughs awkwardly* Yes... and we also have a new mysterious voice.

OA: Oo; *runs in* NO NO NO! You haven't met the mysterious voice yet! Thus, you don't know he exists!!!

Everyone else: Oh... but he was in the last chapter!

OA: -_- Yes, but you all didn't meet her/him!

Everyone else: Oo; oooooooooooh...

OA: *mutters something and walks away* idiots.

Yugi: er, ok... so a recap is we have: The Axe-Murderer, Téa and that's I-

Bakura: AND THE SQUIRRELS!!

Everyone but Bakura: O.O

Bakura: I see them... plotting they're evil plans... they don't think I know... but I have proof! *Hold up paper that says "Squirrel's plan for world domination"*

Ryou: ¬¬ that looks like your hand writing Yami...

Bakura: Don't be ridiculous! I had to risk my life for this hard evidence!!

Everyone else: Yeah -_- sure.

Bakura: IT'S TRUE! I WAS SET UP!! *Rock hits him and he passes out* ughn X_X

Everyone: oo;

Yugi: *picks up the rock that hit Bakura* Hey, it has something wrote on it.

Rock: The Answer you seek will be revealed at domino Park. Midnight. 

Everyone: *gasps* tonight! We will finally get answers!!!

Yami: YAY!

Bakura X_X pain...

~11:00 PM. Domino Park~

Seto: Wow. OA didn't even waste time showing how we got drunk off our rockers while waiting.

Mokuba: heheh ^___^ *hick*

Seto: You only had apple juice. Quit faking.

Mokuba: You're so mean nii-sama. T_T

Seto: or maybe, I'm so nice... I appear mean. Hmmm... *Ponders*

Mokuba: Oo; err...

Bakura: *has an ice pack on his forehead* ow....

Ryou: Maybe you should go to the hospital...

Bakura: Nay. I'll be fine; it's just a concussion! But... if I start to dose off, wake me or I'll go into a coma.

Ryou: what about all that blood?

Bakura: What blo- *notices blood squirting from his head* O_O GAHHHHHH!!! *Faints*

Ryou: ... I wonder if this counts as falling asleep....

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Joey: *looks at his watch* we still have an hour.

Everyone: hmmmm...

Yami: Pogs anyone?

Everyone else: -_-

Honda: *is a robot monkey* *makes monkey noises*

Yami: hey... was Honda always a Robot monkey?

Yami Malik: Yes.

Yami: Bu-

Yami Malik: I said YES already!

Yami: ...ok. Oo;

Honda: *climbs up a tree*

Yami: No! Honda! It's dangerous up there!!! *Climbs up after him*

Rest: -_- *betting amongst themselves how long it will take Yami to get stuck*

~3 minutes and 57 seconds later~

Yami: um... guys... I think I'm stuck in the tree.

Ryou: WAHOO! I WIN! *Grabs the money* Fork it over boys!

Malik: UNGH! *Points at Yami* you couldn't wait 3 bloody seconds to say that, could you?!

Yami: *sniffle* I'm afraid of heights...

Yugi: Ok Yami! We're sending Kaiba up to get you!

Seto: WHAT?! Why me?!

Yugi: Because you have the most probability of a hilarious outcome Kaiba-kun!

Seto: Fine. -_- *Climbs up the tree and sits on the same branch Yami is sitting* Come on. Let's go.

Yami: ^_^ Yay! KAIBA-KUN, MY FRIEND, IS HERE TO KEEP ME COMPANY! YAY! 

Seto: Er, yeah... so... let's go.

Yami: HUG FIRST!

Seto: ...no.

Yami: C'MERE! *Tries to hug Seto*

Seto: *moves out of the way, loses balance and falls out of the tree* GAH!

Joey: I think I'll stretch my arms out! Nothing like good arm stretching excise to get the blood moving* catches Kaiba*

Seto and Joey: *stare at each other* Oo;

Joey: Ick! Kaiba germs! *Drops Kaiba*

Seto: Uoof!

Yugi: *giggles* I told you it would be funny!

Seto: Pain.... @_@

Yami: Guuuuuuuuuuys... T_T

Honda: *monkey noises*

Branch: *crack*

Yami: OO; Uh-oh... *falls*

Seto: *starts to get up*

Yami and Robot Monkey Honda: *falls on Kaiba*

Seto: Ungh... X_X

Yami: oo; Sorry Kaiba-kun.

Seto: My life is a joke. T_T

Bakura: Um... guys. Has anyone realised that it's 12:23?

Everyone else: Oo; oh?

Yugi: Shouldn't we have met with the mysterious person already?

Mysterious Person: *comes running towards them* WAIT! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!!! *Comes into the light*

Everyone: *gasps* It's.... NOA!

__

((OA: There's been many ways of spelling Noa's name that I've seen. I'm going to go with Noa... because it's awesome! I mean, a name with only 3 letters? THAT'S CRAZY!!!))

Noa: Yes! It is I! I would have been here earlier... only I missed my bus.

Seto: *snorts* Public transportation? Loser.

Noa: Quiet you! *Clears throat* I suppose you're all wondering why I've brought you here...

Bakura: actually, we assume you're business is with Kaiba-boy. So take him and we'll be on our way!

Noa: ... err, actually. I need to talk with YOU Bakura. It's a matter of URGENCY! The WORLD is at STAKE!

Bakura: ¬¬ Do you have to keep emphasising words like that?

Noa: No, not really. It just makes me feel like a big man.

Bakura: oh, very well then. ^_^

Everyone besides Bakura and Noa: -_-; *sweatdrops*

Noa: *takes motorcycle out of nowhere* QUICK! Get on!

Bakura: Hmmmm... A strange green-haired boy wearing short-shorts is offering me a ride on his motorcycle.... OK! *Gets on*

Ryou: Yami! You can't do this!  


Noa: *rides off*

Bakura: Too late! *Waves goodbye with one arm* REMEMBER TO FEED MY GOLDFISH!!!

Ryou: YAAAAMIIIIII! NOOOOO! *Watches as the motorcycle fades into the distance*

Everyone else: Oo; O.....k... that was just odd.

Ryou: T_T awww.

Yue: What does Noa want with Bakura? Tune in next time to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant Corner~

OA: *sulks* Apparently, every since I now have Tri-colored hair (Brown, purple and pink), like Yugi's, I'm not allowed in some of my friends houses! Feh.

YA: To be fair, you we walking the thin line anyway. What with your tarot card reading, yelling "Man Flesh! I must feed on man flesh!" and baby eating comments.

OA: -_- People can't take a joke. People act like it's taboo to joke about eating baby.

YA: *shrugs* Oh well. You're anti-social anyway. How often would you have gone to their houses anyway?

OA: ... at least once.

YA: See!

OA: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

YA: *blinks* Oo; Do you realise.... that you you're actually ranting?

OA: oo; whoa.

YA: *pokes* No! Don't stop! We had a good rhyme going there!

OA: O-Oh! Right.... um. Let's see.... I can't think of anything.

YA: *anime faint* BAKA!

OA: ^.^; sorry. *Calls in King Théoden* Since RotK comes on the 17th; I thought I should have a LotR guest.

King Théoden: WHO WANTS TO SEE ME STICK A SPOON ON MY NOSE!

OA: OH! OH! ME!!!

King Théoden: *breathes on a spoon and sticks it on his nose* TADA!

OA: O.O You sir... are a GOD!

King Théoden: ^_^ I know!

YA: *anime faints again* Oh Ra...

OA: That's all the time we have for today faithful reviewers! Make me the happiest girl in the whole entire world and press that little green button!

YA: ... It's purple.

OA: ... PURPLE BUTTON! YEAH! JAAAAAAAAA!


	23. 23

****

OA: Hello faithful reviewers. It is I Otaku Amanda! You may have thought I was dead but no! I escaped the bomb just in time thanks to my home-made bomb shelter!

Shelter: *is pretty much a tarp held up with two chairs*  


YA: I can't believe that actually saved us. -_-

OA: Yes. You see, Fan Fiction suspended my account temporally and deleted my stories…

YA: Because they're not… exactly in story format.

OA: But they just wouldn't work as well the other way anyway.

YA: *stares at YA*

OA: Anyway, we've been keeping ourselves sane by playing Lord of the Rings Monopoly and doing mid-terms. 

YA: Joy.

OA: But today! We resurface! Today we start again!

YA: Ack. Overload of metaphors.

OA: T_T All my reviews! GONE! *cries* Why didn't I back them up?! I should have backed them up!!

YA: Just be thankful you backed up your stories.

OA: *latches onto Seto* Oh Seto-koi! All we have is each other!!

Seto: ¬¬ Why don't you go… over there. *points to other side of tarp*

OA: If at anytime my stories are deleted again or even my account, you can contact me at **Mada316@hotmail.com**** to ask a question, complain, yell at me, offer support, maybe a joke… or poem or something? I don't know, I just love to hear from everyone. ^_^**

Bakura: On with the Fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: Last time, on TDFH Noa showed up and recruited Bakura for a matter of URGENCY because the WORLD was at STAKE!

YA: Quit that…

Yue: T_T

Bakura and Noa: *enter abandon warehouse*

Warehouse: *is dark and scary inside so all you can see is they're eyes*

Bakura: I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea to agree to ride with a stranger into an abandoned area.

Noa: This way.

Bakura: Which way? It's too dark to see anyth- oof! *thud

Noa: … What happened?

Bakura: Ow… I think I fell on my knife… T_T

Noa: -.- Bakura… we don't have time for this!

Bakura: Well _SORRY _that I'm bleeding to death!

Noa: *finds light switch and turns it on*

Bakura: *sitting in a pool of motor oil* 

Noa: … You're not bleeding to death. It's motor oil.

Bakura: Does.. This mean… I'M A ROBOT?!   


Noa: -- You are not a robot.

Bakura:… Are you sure?

Noa: I am positive.

Bakura: Well… that's a relief. ^^

Noa: *clears throat* Follow me Bakura. 

Both: *walk into the next room*

Next Room: *full of computers with unnecessary people typing at them*

Bakura: O.O What is this place?

Noa: *turns to look at the big main computer* If I could turn you attention to the main computer. 

Main computer: *shows maps and things that aren't really of much importance, just look cool*

Noa: Over a year go we received reports of terrorists activity in Domino Japan. While undetected by most, you seem to be the only one who noticed and infiltrated their base to acquire their secrets. I know what you are thinking and you are partly correct. That organization consists of Squirrels.

Bakura: I KNEW IT! *holds up crayon written document*

Noa: Oo; What's that?

Bakura: It's the squirrel's plan for world domination!!  


Noa: … No… that's just paper with green crayon on it…

Bakura: ….oh.

Noa: *coughs awkwardly and turns back to the screen* As I was saying, the Squirrels are building a dooms day device. Since you have the most experience with these creatures, we want you to infiltrate their base again and become a mole. This mission is extremely dangerous. I would understand if you wish to not participate. Already you have been terrorized by a squirrel assassin your have dubbed "The Axe Murderer". Thankfully, we have apprehended this criminal so he will bring you no more harm….Oi! Are you listening?!

Bakura: *in the process of shoving a laptop under his shirt* WHAT COMPUTER!? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!

Noa: -_- If you do this mission. We'll give you the laptop.

Bakura. Deal! *shakes hands with Noa then turns away* Sucker… eheheheh….

Noa: What was that? 

Bakura: Nothing!!

Noa: Come. Your fiends will be arriving shortly. Let me show you what gear you'll be using.

Bakura: Awesome!

~A Little Later~

Everyone else: *arrives at the abandoned warehouse*

Yugi: ^_^ Wasn't that nice of Noa to get his lackys to give us rides?

Ryou: *picks computer tower and swings it around* Alright! Where's my Yami! Don't make me use this!!!

Noa: *walks into the room* Welcome Guests to my- Oi! *doges computer tower thrown by Ryou*

Ryou: WHERE'S BAKURA?!

Noa: … *calls over one of his lackys, whisper's in his ear and points to Ryou*

Lacky: *gives Ryou a needle*

Ryou: Oi! What The He- …. ^________________________________^ heh.

Noa: I assure you all. I mean you no harm. For you see…

Yue: And Noa proceeded to tell everyone all that he had told Bakura.

Noa: *finishes*

Everyone else: .____.

Bakura: *comes in* When you said gear… I thought you meant something cool like watches with laser beams or something… *is wearing a squirrel costume*

Everyone else but Noa: O.O….. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  


Bakura: -__-'

Noa: Good! The outfit fits you perfectly.

Bakura: Urge to stab… rising…

Noa: *pushes Bakura out the door* Now off you go to serve your country!

Bakura: -_- What country would that be?  
  
Noa: … Japan?  
  
Bakura: I'm Egyptian you git.

Noa: Right… Now, as for the rest of you, we have a place to stay so we can protect you form future terrorist attacks. You have to wear disguise as to not be recognized. But before we get to that, I'm sure you are all dying to see your Axe Murderer is.

Seto: … Is it you?

Noa: No.

Seto: Are you sure?

Noa: Yes.

Seto: … I'm watching you… **¬¬ **

Noa: -_-

~The Jail~

Guard: *watching TV, in the jail cell*

Noa: *stares at the guard* … ahem.

Guard: Oh! Noa sir! *comes to the door but the door is locked*

Noa: Guard… what are you doing in there? Oo;

Guard: Heh. ^_^ Funny story. You see, The prisoner beat me up and put me in here. Hmm… not really funny now that I think about it… just ironic!

Noa: You buffoon! Now the axe-murder will surly try to seek revenge.   
  
Guard:… What's a buffoon?  


Rest: *come in* sooooo… where is he?

Noa: He's escaped.   


Rest: *gasps* O_O  
  
Noa: Indeed… but have no fear. He would only return to his squirrel home base.

Seto: So… he _is _a squirrel, right? 

Noa: Hai. The most skilled assassin of his height division.

Yami: I don't know, Yami's pretty good too! ZING!!!

Yugi: -_-  
  
Yami: ^^ It's a joke about your height! Because you're short! Like a squirrel! Get it? Huh? … Get it?  
  
Yugi: I get it already!!

Yami: *snickers*

Noa: *stares dramatically out a window* He's the whole reason I get into this line of work of of protecting the world from the evil originations of squirrels. After all he killed my father.

Rest: *gasps*  


Seto: No he didn't! I d- errr… *realises what he was saying and shuts up* O_O

Noa: … What was that?  


Seto: … NOTHING!! O_O

Noa: … Very well…. Anyway.. We should get you all to your new jobs.

~KFC~

Everyone: *wearing the uniforms and those goofy glasses with the fake noses attached to them*

Seto: -_- Noa's "Disguise" sure is high-tec.

Yami: T_T NOOOO! MY CHICKEN FRIENDS!!! *sobs*

Rest: -_- At least Bakura's more miserable then us.

~Meanwhile, at the Entrance to the Squirrel Headquarters~

Bakura: …. *stares down at the squirrels guarding the door* ¬¬ I'm a squirrel. Let me in.

Squirrel guards: *lets him in*

Bakura: This'll be easier then I thought! ^___^

~2 Days Later, At Noa's Organization~

Noa: *listening to Bakura via Walky-Talky*

Bakura: Think the squirrels are beginning to get suspicious. Can't eat other freaking nut. Have begun to eat own tail to keep strength up. Found underground resistance of squirrels and am working with them to find information on the dooms day device. Over.

Noa: Roger that Bakura. Good work. You are a hero to all your people. Over and out.

~Meanwhile, at Chucky Cheese~

Bakura: *turns off Walky Talky* Sucker…. ^^ *goes to play Air Hockey*

Yue: *gasps* Bakura's not doing what he's suppose to! Does this mean the dooms day deice shall go unspied?! Tune in next time to find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Otaku Amanda Rant NOT RANT Corner~

OA: Hullo everyone. You may have noticed that we have changed the name of this section to "The Otaku Amanda NOT RANT Corner". This is to please the good people at Ff.net.

YA: … You've sold you soul.

OA: T_T I feel unclean. This isn't fair.

Legolas: *nods bitterly* 

OA: *reading the riles* Hey, you know Author Note's aren't even aloud?

YA: Well… you don't have a problem… You write Authoress Notes!

OA: Hey! You're right! ^_^ Then everything's ok!

Seto: *anime faint* Baka!

OA: The other stories will be reposted as soon as I revise them all. *sighs* -___- This is so despressing.

YA: *breathes on spoon and stick it on Noa's nose* Eh? ^^

OA: …. *snickers* Or. I feel better.

YA: -_- It's not hard.

OA: Anyhoo! Until next time reviewers! Jaa!


End file.
